Impuros
by hudgens77
Summary: Su amor era de esos que podía vencer cualquier obstáculo. Muerte, vida, infierno, cielo… Aquellas eran insignificancias comparadas con el vínculo que los unía. Desgraciadamente, dos almas impuras no deben permanecer juntas. AU, yaoi.
1. Capítulo 1: Encuentro incómodo

**Capítulo 1. Encuentro incómodo.**

* * *

><p>"Ah, ah, ¡Ah! ¡Sebastian! ¡Duro, más duro! ¡AH!"<p>

"Nghn.. ¡Ah!" Sebastian se vino con un gruñido ahogado, su semilla esparciéndose dentro de la mujer, mientras ambos estallaban en un ferviente orgasmo en medio de sudor, gemidos y respiraciones agitadas.

Una vez que se hubieron relajado un poco después de semejante actividad, permanecieron abrazados en la cama por un buen rato; cosa que el pelinegro realmente detestaba, pero se guardó sus pensamientos. Aquella mujer podría ser su boleto al éxito, además de que usar su encanto y su cuerpo para obtener lo que quería nunca había sido una dificultad para él. Sabía que era atractivo, encantador y conocía el efecto que provocaba en las personas; por lo cual a veces sacaba ventaja de sus cualidades. Sebastian era una persona de pocos escrúpulos.

"Ese fue probablemente el mejor sexo de mi vida," exhaló la pelirroja en el cuello de su amante; "y vaya que yo sé de eso."

Angelina Durless era una mujer despampanante y algo inusual debido a su vestimenta y su cabello carmesí, sin embargo tenía un cuerpo escultural más unas facciones finas y hermosas por lo cual desde pequeña había llamado la atención de todos los hombres. No sólo eso, pero su personalidad extrovertida también ayudaba a atraer a cualquiera al que ella deseara.

Sin embargo nunca había disfrutado de tan buen polvo hasta ese día, y eso que el hombre con el que estaba era mucho menor que ella. Al menos, Sebastian deducía que debía haber una diferencia de veinte años entre ellos —la mujer debía de tener unos cuarenta por lo menos, mientras que el pelinegro contaba con veintiún años—, no obstante el cálculo no era certero puesto que Angelina se veía joven para la edad que tuviera, y no era de caballeros preguntar la edad de una dama.

Sebastian solo suspiró, y un confortable silencio llenó la habitación por un buen rato. Después de un tiempo, justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, un molesto ruido lo distrajo.

Frunció el ceño. No se había dado cuenta de que tan hambriento estaba, hasta que su estómago le había dado un lindo recordatorio.

"Anne," la llamó por su diminutivo.

"…¿Mmm?" respondió ésta con voz suave, más dormida que despierta.

"No quiero molestar, pero… ¿Tienes algo de comer?"

La pelirroja cambió su posición, liberando al joven y acomodándose debajo de las sábanas. Lo único que quería era un buen descanso después de un día tan ajetreado.

"En la cocina debe de haber algo. Sólo baja," indicó. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco ambigua o maleducada, pero la verdad es que tenía demasiada pereza como para acompañarlo o aún más, ponerse a cocinar a esas horas de la noche.

"Gracias," bufó el otro, un poco ofendido por su desinterés. Se levantó de la cama, y la mujer se sentó en ésta, sorprendida al percatarse que Sebastian no parecía importarle ponerse su ropa para salir de la habitación.

"Sebastian..."

El susodicho le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva por encima del hombro, antes de que Angelina le restara importancia con un gesto de su mano. Se volvió a recostar en su cama.

"Nada, olvídalo," añadió.

El joven se encogió de hombros y salió del cuarto. Bajó las enormes escaleras, recorriendo la mansión con sus ojos escarlata. Pues vaya que la famosa 'Madame Red' —como era popularmente conocida— tenía dinero y bienes. Aunque se preguntaba que haría con una vivienda tan grande, donde sólo habitaba ella.

Sin mucha dificultad encontró el lugar, y revisó las alacenas. Mientras buscaba algo apetecible, no se percató de la persona que se aproximaba a la cocina hasta que un notorio grito ahogado capturó su atención.

Volteó inmediatamente, alarmado, para encontrarse entonces con dos enormes y preciosas orbes azules que le observaban entre incrédulas y avergonzadas. Un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad lo invadió, como si hubiera visto esa mirada en algún otro sitio. Descartó ese pensamiento tan rápido como llegó.

"Tsk," masculló el muchacho ojiazul desviando la mirada con una expresión de disgusto, mientras el rubor subía por sus mejillas. No es que no supiera de la activa vida sexual de su tía, pero siempre eran incómodos aquellos furtivos encuentros que llegaba a tener de vez en cuando con sus amantes. Y peor aún, este tipo había tenido la desvergüenza de mostrarse desnudo.

Y por si fuera poco, es que sus curiosos y traviesos ojos habían captado cada detalle de la piel de aquel joven en sólo segundos. Y no estaba nada mal.

Bah, ¡pero si él no debía estar pensando esas cosas!

Sebastian le dirigió una mirada atónita al chico recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, sin intentar cubrirse ni nada por el estilo. Así que esa era la razón por la cual Anne se había visto renuente cuando se percató de que bajaría en su traje de Adán, sin embargo Sebastian supuso que la pelirroja había asumido que aquel niño ya estaría dormido —¿sería acaso su hijo?—, por eso al final no había puesto alguna objeción.

Pues se había equivocado, y ahora ahí estaban ambos, mirándose de hito en hito.

"¿Quién eres?" cuestionó el mayor tranquilamente. Rara vez perdía la calma, por más embarazosa o extraña que fuera la situación.

"El que debería de preguntar eso soy yo," dijo el otro con una autoridad notable para un niño de su edad. "Aunque no creo que haga falta preguntar, debes ser uno de los amantes de mi tía. No me sorprende, pero ¿sabes? Pudiste usar ropa."

La palabra 'tía' acaparó la atención del pelinegro. No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente aliviado por la revelación, al menos no era su hijo, lo cual lo hacía un poco menos incómodo.

Después de cavilar un poco más en la charla del menor, se sorprendió de la acritud de ésta, así como su atención recayó sobre la palabra 'amantes'. Un niño no debía saber esas cosas, ¿verdad?

"Amantes..." musitó más para sí mismo que nada, ganándose un bufido por parte del menor.

"Sí, amantes… No me trates como si no supiera lo que estoy diciendo, por Dios, ¡tengo dieciséis!" exclamó enfurecido.

"¿Dieciséis?" remarcó Sebastian. "Wow, yo te había calculado unos doce o trece…"

"No soy tan pequeño como parezco," remarcó con orgullo. El mayor no pudo evitar sonreír ante su deje de arrogancia, aunque seguía sorprendido. Aquel niño —corrección, adolescente— era de constitución delgada y baja estatura, y sus facciones tenían un aire bastante infantil. Realmente daba la apariencia de alguien menor a su verdadera edad. No obstante, sus maneras de hablar, pensar y actuar demostraban su evidente madurez.

No queriendo prolongar más el inusual encuentro, Sebastian se decidió a olvidar su hambre y mejor dirigirse a la habitación con Anne. A pesar de que encontraba cautivante la personalidad del chico, si la mujer se enteraba que se había encontrado desnudo con su sobrino, se metería en un gran problema.

"Lo que tu digas, pequeño," añadió con sorna, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"¡Hey!" se quejó éste, cubriendo la salida. "¡No me digas pequeño! ¡Soy Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive!"

La soberbia con la que pronunciaba su nombre sólo causó otra de las sonrisas de Sebastian. Encontraba la actitud del tal Ciel bastante entretenida.

El hombre se acercó más a él, y el joven de cabellos cenizos no pudo evitar sentirse levemente intimidado por su cercanía. Ese asqueroso e indeseable rojo tiñó sus mejillas de nuevo ante la proximidad de aquel individuo.

Las comisuras de los labios de éste tan sólo se elevaron más, sus ojos carmesí recorrieron el cuerpo del menor. Pasó su dedo índice sobre la tela de su pijama, por su pecho, después su abdomen y luego…

Fue detenido por el golpe de Ciel. "¡No me toques como si nada!" profirió al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Sebastian fingió una expresión apesadumbrada por su rechazo, llevándose una mano a su barbilla, pretendiendo un ademán pensativo.

"Pero si yo sólo quería ayudar…"

"¿Ayudar a qué?" rezongó a la defensiva.

El otro se cruzó de brazos y su semblante su tornó burlón una vez más. Ciel estaba comenzando a aborrecer esa expresión.

"Simple," continuó Sebastian altaneramente. Entonces sus rubíes perdieron contacto con los zafiros de Ciel, recorriendo el cuerpo del adolescente y deteniéndose descaradamente en su entrepierna, y apuntó con el dedo índice. "Quería ayudarte con tu pequeño problema."

Los orbes azules repitieron el movimiento, y Ciel sintió calor hasta las orejas cuando se percató de su creciente erección. ¿Desde cuándo…?

Probablemente desde que le había echado un vistazo al cuerpo del mayor, y no se había percatado de ello hasta ese momento.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar por completo a sus palabras, manos expertas se le adelantaron, jalándolo para después empujarlo contra la pared. No se dio cuenta cómo ni cuándo, pero los pantalones de su pijama ya se encontraban en el suelo. Por fin comprendiendo lo que iba a suceder, sus brazos trataron de forcejear cuando gritó:

"¡Ya te lo dije, no me toques como si n...!"

La mirada llena de deseo que le dirigió Sebastian fue suficiente para que el resto de la oración se quedara enterrada en su garganta. Sus manos ya estaban en el elástico de sus bóxers, amenazando con bajarlo tarde o temprano. Otro temblor recorrió su espalda.

La verdad es que la idea del sexo con ese extraño no sonaba tan mala, su entrepierna palpitaba y su urgencia era tanta que casi dolía. ¿El problema? Aquello era bastante humillante, además de incómodo y.. Raro. Estaría con uno de los amantes de su tía, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Todos esos pensamientos y las intenciones de oponerse se fueron al diablo en el momento en que las manos del pelinegro se sumergieron en los bóxers de Ciel, tocando sus genitales sin quitar la prenda de ropa. Un gemido involuntario escapó su garganta, aquello se sentía tan bien... Era mejor que usar su propia mano, se dijo para sí.

Ese dulce gemido envenenó con lascivia los pensamientos de Sebastian. En medio de un frenesí, sacó sus manos y dejó caer los bóxers al suelo. Ciel le miró suplicante, rogándole con la mirada que no parara. Si bien su orgullo no lo dejaba hablar, sus ojos decían lo que su boca no. El pelinegro se lamió los labios y sin ningún aviso engulló la hinchada erección del adolescente, haciéndolo gritar. En un espasmo de placer, Ciel echó la cabeza para atrás, su trémula figura recargándose en la pared, sus manos enredándose en aquellos hilos de ébano para no perder el balance de sus delicadas rodillas.

La lengua de Sebastian recorrió desde la base hasta la punta, succionando con fuerza. Los jadeos de Ciel lo animaban a continuar.

Se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, y lamiendo sus labios una vez más, susurró:

"Sebastian."

"¿Eh?" preguntó Ciel con la voz ronca, medio perdido en la mitad de su trance.

"Sebastian, así me llamo. Es el nombre que quiero que digas cuando te corras," ordenó con altivez, y sin dar tiempo para una réplica, el duro miembro de Ciel se encontró de nuevo sumergido en las profundidades de la boca de Sebastian.

"¡Ah, ah, Sebas... tian!" canturreó el menor, entrecerrando sus ojos y sintiendo el calor abrazar su cuerpo. La lengua del pelinegro se enredaba en su miembro, lamiendo toda la superficie. Cierta tensión comenzaba a acumularse en la parte baja del abdomen de Ciel, lo cual significaba que no faltaba mucho. El sabor del líquido pre-seminal invadía las papilas gustativas del mayor. Detuvo su lengua sobre la punta, no quería que Ciel se viniera aún. Cuando éste le miró con reproche, Sebastian tan sólo mantuvo el contacto visual y una de sus manos, antes apoyada en la pared, se acercó a la boca del ojiazul, logrando introducir un dedo en ésta. Ciel comprendió entonces; y es que el pelinegro también tenía necesidades, y su miembro también estaba esperando, falto de atención.

Con gusto lamió el dedo y otros dos más que se le agregaron. La verdad es que sentía algo de miedo, sabía que podía lastimar, pero a la vez moría por experimentarlo. Después de todo, también sabía que no todo era dolor y que la experiencia valdría la pena.

Sebastian sacó sus dedos de la cavidad; y, sin separar su boca del sexo de Ciel, enterró uno en el estrecho agujero.

"¡AHH!" fue la involuntaria respuesta de éste, retorciéndose. Tenían razón, sí que dolía; era una especie de ardor, calor molesto. Sus músculos se tensaron en obvia respuesta alrededor del dedo, y el mismísimo Sebastian frunció el ceño. Ciel estaba muy estrecho.

Succionó con más fuerza, en esperanza de crear una distracción, lo cual funcionó perfectamente. El menor se relajó, permitiéndole introducir otro dedo mientras continuaba succionando, y Ciel se encontraba casi en el paraíso. Ninguno de sus pensamientos tenía coherencia en ese punto, y podía escuchar su voz ahogada y llena de placer, mas ni él mismo entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Otro dedo fue añadido al mismo tiempo que la cálida lengua de Sebastian recorría la vena sensible del miembro de Ciel, quien apenas y se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El dolor era eclipsado por las maravillosas sensaciones provocadas por la boca del pelinegro, y ya no lo podía evitar más. La culminación se acercaba.

"¡S-Sebastian! ¡Me voy a—!"

Un cálido líquido inundó la cavidad del pelinegro, y lo bebió con gusto, ignorando los insensibles tirones que el menor le daba a sus mechones ébano. Tragó hasta la última gota de semen, y fue entonces cuando las rodillas de Ciel cedieron ante su peso y colapsó exhausto en el piso de la cocina, con los dedos del mayor aún dentro de él.

Sebastian ahogó un gemido de incomodidad ante el peso del menor.

"¡Ah! ¡Ciel!" exclamó con un hilo de saliva aun corriéndole por la barbilla. Se reacomodó y sacó sus dedos, para entonces revisar a su compañero.

Ciel se había quedado profundamente dormido apenas terminado el acto sexual.

Sebastian contempló seriamente la opción de despertarlo para terminar con lo que habían empezado; puesto que su cuerpo le rogaba por eso, mas dimitió al escudriñar el pacífico y tierno rostro del menor.

Con un gruñido de inconformidad, también pensó en la opción de por lo menos masturbarse —algo era mejor que nada—; pero supuso que tendría que esperar sino es que quería causar un desastre en la cocina y tener que limpiar a esas indecentes horas.

Lo vistió. Después se levantó y recogió al menor entre sus brazos, tomándolo con delicadeza como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, para después subir las escaleras y buscar entre todas las recámaras de la habitación por alguna que tuviera pinta de ser de él.

Cuando la hubo encontrado, depositó al menor en su cama y lo tapó con las cobijas. Permaneció un rato observándolo; se dio cuenta que Ciel, a pesar de sus facciones aniñadas, tenia una cara realmente bella, como si sus rasgos hubiesen sido tallados en el más fino mármol. No pudo evitar sentir ternura ante la imagen que tenía al frente, incluso llegó a sentir las ganas de acurrucarse bajo las sábanas con él, a pesar de que normalmente él odiaba eso. No obstante, pensó que no era una buena opción. Se quedaría dormido, y, ¿que diría Anne si en la mañana los encontrara juntos?

Pero eso no lo detuvo de apartarle los cabellos de la frente y posar sus labios rápidamente sobre ésta, a lo que Ciel se reacomodó en su lecho y musitó quedamente el nombre de Sebastian, causando la perplejidad de éste.

Pasado un rato el pelinegro salió de la habitación y pensó en ir al baño para tener tiempo a solas con su mano, mas se dio cuenta que esto ya no era necesario; su ahora flácido miembro descansaba entre sus piernas. De seguro la imagen de Ciel durmiente había calmado sus ganas.

Suspiró, había sido una noche larga y extenuante. Llegó a la habitación de Anne, y se acostó en la cama con ella en completo silencio. La pelirroja dormía plácidamente.

Sebastian suspiró y dejó sus párpados caer, tratando de dormir esperando al amanecer.


	2. Capítulo 2 Pesadillas errores y promesas

**Capítulo 2. Pesadillas, errores y promesas.**

* * *

><p><em>Estaba oscuro, y plumas blancas llenaban el lugar. Sebastian trataba de ubicarse en aquel mundo extraño y desconocido para él, pero que de alguna forma le resultaba familiar.<em>

_Al centro se observaba la figura de algo, de alguien… ¿Un niño?_

_Sebastian trató de acercarse, mas sus piernas no le respondían._

_"Una vez que alguien ha rechazado la fe, es imposible para él atravesar las puertas del Cielo."_

_El pelinegro se quedó estático al escuchar esas palabras, proveniente de algún otro sitio. Había reconocido esa voz, era _su_ voz. Sin embargo, esas palabras no habían provenido de su garganta._

_"¿Te convocaría alguien que cree en Dios?"_

_Sebastian volteó rápidamente al identificar ese sonido, sus ojos carmín abriéndose como platos ante la sorpresa._

_Ciel._

_El chico en medio de aquel mundo era Ciel Phantomhive._

_La otra pequeña sombra rio malignamente. Un cuervo. Un cuervo era el que hablaba por Sebastian._

_"Entonces sólo te lo preguntaré una vez: ¿Éste es tu deseo para formar el contrato?"_

_Desesperado, el joven adulto trató de gritar. No entendía bien de lo que estaban hablando, o a qué se referían por 'contrato'; mas algo le decía que no era nada bueno. Algo le incomodaba, como si sintiera que aquella decisión no era buena para Ciel._

_Ningún sonido abandonó su boca. El cuervo y el niño no parecían notarlo, como si fuera invisible ante ellos._

_"¡Suficiente!" exclamó el ojiazul, determinado. "¡Forma el contrato y otórgame mi deseo!"_

_"¡NO!" gritó Sebastian inútilmente, no obstante sólo podía ser un testigo. Las plumas blancas volaron en todas direcciones, convirtiéndose en negras y esparciéndose por el lugar, cegándolo por un instante, hasta que comenzaron a ausentarse, dejando a la vista una silueta bien conocida para él…_

…

Sebastian despertó sobresaltado, sentándose en la cama. Se pasó la mano por la frente, secándose alguna gotitas de sudor que se habían formado en ésta.

Escondió su cabeza en sus rodillas, tomando varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse. Y es que no entendía por qué aquel indescifrable sueño le causaba tanto remordimiento, si ni siquiera entendía bien en qué consistía.

"¿Sebastian?"

El aludido levantó su cabeza ante la mención de su nombre, para encontrarse con un par de ojos carmesí que lo miraban con preocupación.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó 'Madame Red', quien ya estaba arreglada y vestida, lo cual le hizo preguntarse al pelinegro si había dormido mucho tiempo de más.

"Sí. Buenos días," fingió una sonrisa, levantándose de la cama y decidiéndose a olvidar el sueño.

La pelirroja repitió el gesto. "Buenos días."

* * *

><p>Un Ciel medio dormido se movió en su cama, presintiendo que ya era hora de despertar. Volvió a moverse, disgustado y ligeramente ansioso, como si estuviera buscando por algo. Enredado entre las sábanas, cayó del mueble con un sordo impacto en el suelo.<p>

Abrió sus ojos azules y se sentó en el piso alfombrado. Una repentina punzada en su trasero le hizo olvidar la lesión en su cabeza —la cual probablemente dejaría un chichón—. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior se amontonaron en su memoria, dejando como evidencia un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Eso era lo que había estado buscando inconscientemente hace unos momentos antes de despertar: el cuerpo del pelinegro, a su lado, en su cama…

Pero qué ingenuo había sido. Se odió a sí mismo por su inocencia, o más bien dicho su estupidez. Lo único que le había dejado el misterioso pelinegro había sido un nauseabundo rubor en su rostro, un incómodo dolor en su trasero y embarazosos recuerdos. El último suceso que recordaba era cuando se corrió en la boca de Sebastian, con los dedos de éste dilatándolo. Y después… Nada. ¿Se había desmayado? ¿Habían... terminado?

Ciel se dijo que lo mejor sería olvidar todo y hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido. Incluso consideró la opción de autoengañarse diciéndose que todo había sido un sueño erótico, sin embargo el insistente recordatorio que le ofrecía su culo con cada movimiento le decía que le sería imposible.

Pensó en ducharse, pero moría de hambre y estar a solas desnudo, bajo el agua caliente no le haría nada bien. Dios santo, era un adolescente y todo, pero ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan hormonal?

Se puso cualquier cosa y bajó las escaleras de caracol. Un agradable olor a comida inundaba la mansión, relajando al ojiazul y recordándole lo hambriento que estaba.

Entró a la cocina, sólo para encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos carmesí y esa sonrisa socarrona.

"Buenos días."

El corazón de Ciel se aceleró de una manera que casi considera peligrosa para su salud. Era ridículo, pero una extraña y desconocida calidez le invadió al verlo ahí, haciéndole el desayuno. Era una estampa que uno se esperaría ver en una película de amor, y normalmente el adolescente lo encontraría cursi, no obstante la presencia de Sebastian tenía efectos inusuales sobre éste, y la verdad es que lo aborrecía. Aborrecía lo que le provocaba sentir, y aborrecía no poder aborrecerlo a _él_.

Algo le decía que debía dejar de estar ahí parado como un idiota y decir algo. Aunque fuera una queja.

"Tú—"

"¡Buenos días!" canturreó su tía alegremente, haciendo acto de presencia en la cocina. "Ciel, Sebastian se ofreció a hacernos de desayunar. ¿No es eso amable de su parte?" dijo la mujer arrimándose al hombre, tomándolo por un brazo en un gesto de cariño.

El adolescente de cenizos cabellos sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Es lo menos que podía hacer," respondió el pelinegro, tan educado como siempre.

"Tsk," siseó Ciel, sentándose.

Anne le dirigió una mirada extrañada al menor, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia. No le sorprendía la actitud de su sobrino.

"Pensábamos esperarte, pero me llamaron para una reunión. Discutiremos un nuevo proyecto. Te iba a despertar, pero Sebastian dijo que era mejor dejarte dormir. Aun así, te hizo el desayuno a ti también, así que agradécele. Bueno, tengo que irme chicos. Ciel, regresaré a la hora de la comida. Sé bueno con Sebastian," indicó dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro en forma de despedida, y susurró en su oído:

"Considérate incluido en mi próximo proyecto."

El joven adulto sonrió. "Gracias."

"Espera," el menor habló, sintiéndose menospreciado al no poder escuchar sus secretitos. "Tía, ¿me dejas solo con éste extraño? Pero…"

"Sebastian es de confianza, Ciel. Sé más educado," le reprendió con el semblante serio. "Ya que se ofreció a cocinar, tan sólo le pedí que te hiciera compañía durante el almuerzo. Después se irá."

"Pero—"

"Bueno, ahora sí tengo que irme. Pórtate bien," y le revolvió los cabellos, plantando un beso en su cachete.

Cuando la mujer se hubo retirado, permanecieron en silencio por un rato, tan sólo con el ruido de la estufa. Luego de unos instantes más, Sebastian tomó el plato de Ciel y sirvió la comida.

"¿Qué hiciste?" inquirió el menor, curioso. Fuera lo que fuera, olía bien.

"Hot cakes. Tu tía me dijo que te gustaban mucho," y por alguna razón, había sentido la necesidad de satisfacerlo.

El más pequeño esbozo de sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ojiazul, mas éste se fue tan pronto como había llegado. Asintió mientras el otro joven ponía el plato en frente de él. Después, Sebastian le sirvió té —otro dato que conocía gracias a Madame Red: a Ciel le gustaba acompañar su comida con té, como buen británico que era—; y se sentó a su lado en la barra, haciéndole compañía.

El adolescente observó su plato con cautela. Estaba hermosamente decorado con fruta, y los hot cakes se veían esponjositos y deliciosos. Sólo les hacía falta un detalle: miel.

Después de casi acabarse el tarro del dulce líquido, Ciel se dedicó a comer con esmero, olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor.

Sebastian lo veía, primero con asco —¿cómo alguien podía comer tanto dulce sin empalagarse?—; sin embargo el asco se transformó en fascinación, y una sonrisita juguetona apareció en su semblante. Ciel parecía estar disfrutando de sobremanera su almuerzo, y su compañero lo encontraba entretenido.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Mmm.. Shí, eshtá mm.. Rico," respondió aun masticando.

Varios bocados más, y por fin se percató de que llevaba rato siendo observado. Tragó los alimentos, y se encontró con los ojos del pelinegro.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quedaste con hambre?"

"No. De todas maneras, no me gustan los hot cakes. Son demasiado dulces."

"Entonces, ¿qué me ves?"

"Nada en especial," extendió su mano para limpiar una morona de la mejilla de Ciel, y éste se sonrojó al contacto. "No me quedé con hambre, aunque ayer si me quedé con ganas de… Algo más," añadió seductoramente, causando que el leve tinte rosado en el rostro de Ciel se multiplicara en intensidad al comprender el sentido de sus palabras. Así que al parecer sí habían dejado a medias lo que empezaron… Pues vaya.

El menor le quitó la mano con brusquedad.

"Tch.. Pervertido."

Sebastian sonrió, y se inclinó hacia adelante. A milímetros de la boca de Ciel, con su lengua lamió otra morona que había quedado. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en los muslos del chico, peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

"No me gusta el dulce," musitó en su oído; "pero contigo… Podría llegar a acostumbrarme."

El menor se estaba preparando mentalmente para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar, y es que con Sebastian ahí nada era seguro. Sin embargo, éste se alejó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ciel iba a protestar, pero eso hubiera sido señal de debilidad, así que se dedicó a terminar su desayuno.

Recogiendo la mesa con ayuda de Sebastian, preguntó:

"Y entonces… ¿A qué te dedicas?"

"Soy actor," contestó, comenzando a lavar los platos con Ciel. "Tiene poco que terminé la Universidad, y he estado en algunas obras de teatro. Mala suerte, sólo he logrado conseguir papeles secundarios. Todos dicen que no tengo experiencia, así que eso lo hace un trabajo difícil."

"Ya veo," dijo el otro. "Y mientras tanto, ¿qué haces para mantenerte?"

Sebastian suspiró, molesto al recordar su trabajo temporal.

"Trabajo en una tienda de mascotas. Los perros son tan molestos, pero los gatitos… Los gatitos valen la pena," añadió con ternura y ojitos brillantes. Ciel no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado ante tal expresión.

"No sé como rayos," el pelinegro continuó con su historia, haciendo volver al menor de su trance; "pero mi mánager consiguió contactar con tu tía, y logró pedirle algún papel para mí. Anne no estaba segura de eso, puesto que 'no tengo experiencia'" citó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Así que tuve que tomar algunas medidas…"

"Sí, conozco el resto de la historia," ahora fue el turno del adolescente para poner los ojos en blanco. "No me sorprende que toda la gente siempre quiera algo de mi tía, es una de las más conocidas directoras de películas. Ni me sorprende que _tú_ hayas recurrido a semejantes métodos. Eres bastante sucio, aprendí eso de ti la noche pasada. Pero, ¿sabes? No te culpo. Después de todo, mi tía no puso mucha resistencia ante tus _encantos_," escupió sarcásticamente.

Sebastian sonrió ante las ofensas. Vaya que le gustaba tratar de rebajarlo. ¿Cómo podía caber tanto orgullo en un cuerpo tan pequeño?

"Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas."

"Si tú lo dices…"

Terminaron de lavar los platos y recoger la cocina, y Sebastian resopló.

"Bueno, supongo que es hora de irme. Un _gusto_ conocerte Ciel."

La cara del ojiazul se tornó carmesí vivo una vez más. Parecía que no podía hacer otra cosa mas que ruborizarse cuando estaba acompañado por él.

"No entiendo como haces para que toda palabra que sale de tu boca suene como una invitación a acostarse contigo. Me das asco," reprochó.

"No parecía como si te diera asco anoche."

El adolescente pensó en alguna ingeniosa respuesta, no obstante no se le ocurrió nada. Otro de los efectos secundarios de la compañía de Sebastian: lo dejaba sin palabras.

* * *

><p>Después de haber terminado de recoger la cocina, el joven había subido a ducharse y recoger sus cosas. Ciel había subido a su habitación, también para darse un buen baño.<p>

No obstante, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de espiar a su acompañante.

Entró a la habitación de su tía, y pudo escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo en el baño de la recámara. Así es, cada cuarto tenía su propio baño.

Se recargó en la puerta, y por un momento pensó en tocar, o en entrar descaradamente. Sebastian lo estaba haciendo actuar como nunca se imaginó, como si fuera otra persona. Tal vez era pura obra del deseo, pero no importaba. Pero no lo hizo. Sólo empeoraría las cosas, y él no iba a tomar el primer paso.

Dentro del baño, el joven refunfuñó al percatarse de que estaba excitado de nuevo. Accidentalmente sus pensamientos habían tomado un rumbo peligroso, recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar esa reacción.

Consideró salirse y buscar a Ciel, y violarlo hasta que se quedara dormido de nuevo. Ese maldito y obstinado niño, estaba causando sensaciones tanto en su cuerpo como en su mente que ni él comprendía.

Estaba a punto de ceder ante su lujuria, pero reaccionó. No podía llevar a nada bueno, lo de la noche pasada había sido un error, y si Angelina se enteraba, Sebastian podía darse por muerto, a él y a su naciente carrera.

Se dejó caer en el piso, sintiéndose impotente. Del otro lado de la puerta, Ciel hizo lo mismo. Y una frase pasó por sus cabezas al mismo tiempo: _¿Qué rayos me pasa cuando estoy contigo?_

* * *

><p>Antes de que el pelinegro pudiera subir a su auto, un grito detrás de él lo detuvo.<p>

"¡Hey!" volteó para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Ciel. "¿Te vas sin despedir?"

"Me despedí en la cocina," rezongó el otro con desgano.

"No, eso no fue una despedida."

Sebastian se pasó la mano por el cabello, irritado. Se acercó al adolescente, y lo tomó por la barbilla para obligarlo a hacer contacto visual. Ciel le regresaba la mirada, fiera y en llamas. Luego de casi haber acosado al mayor en su ducha, se había ido a su cuarto a bañarse y vestirse también. Mas cuando había salido, no había encontrado al joven por ninguna parte, y eso lo había enfurecido.

"¿Y qué querías que te dijera? ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Querías terminar lo de anoche? Lamento decírtelo, pero eso fue un error."

"¿De qué hablas? Bien que estabas ansioso en la cocina, la manera en que…"

"¿En que qué? ¿En que te miré? ¿En que casi te besé?"

Ciel se sentía intimidado. Parecía como si de un momento a otro, Sebastian hubiera cambiado de personalidad. Y casi era así. Es decir, el atractivo joven rara vez se molestaba por algo, sin embargo el hecho de querer tanto a Ciel y no poder obtenerlo lo ponía en uno de sus peores humores.

"Ciel, no seas idiota por favor," continuó, tratando de calmarse un poco. "Tan sólo imagínate en los problemas en los que nos meteríamos. Somos dos hombres, tú eres apenas un chico y además, me acosté con tu tía. Es obvio que no puede pasar nada más entre nosot—"

Una dolorosa cachetada silenció sus palabras. Sebastian se llevó la mano a la enrojecida mejilla, anonadado.

"¡No me importa lo que la gente, o mi tía piense! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Te quiero a ti!"

Esa confesión le sorprendió aun más. Ciel no parecía del tipo que expresaba sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, y que se los dijera a un semi-extraño tan convencido era algo para asombrarse. Además de que era absolutamente irresistible.

Sebastian se rindió: se hincó y devoró los labios de Ciel sin piedad. El ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos, para entonces cerrarlos y concentrarse en el beso. La lengua de su amante hizo presencia dentro de su boca, y el menor cedió la dominancia inmediatamente.

"Uh.. stian, Seb.. Mm…"

Fue un beso brusco, pero apasionado. Ciel mordió el labio de Sebastian tan fuerte que pudo saborear su sangre de inmediato.

"¡Ah! ..iel.. Nnnh.." el pelinegro se quejó, mas eso no le impidió continuar con la interacción. Era tan delicioso, si el dolor se lo provocaba Ciel…

Cuando se les hubo acabado el aire, se separaron jadeantes. El menor sonreía con arrogancia, como celebrando su victoria. O al menos eso creía.

El otro se pasó el brazo por sus hinchados y sangrantes labios, limpiándose. Y luego, se dio la media vuelta con una expresión impasible.

Ciel se quedó paralizado, observándolo alejarse hacia su auto. Después de eso, ¿tan fácil lo dejaba? ¿A medias? ¿Era una especie de venganza por los sucesos de anoche?

Y ahí fue cuando Sebastian volteó por última vez antes de subirse al vehículo.

"No me olvides, Ciel."

_¿Qué? Sebastian, ¿qué?_, pensó. Su desconcierto se transformó rápidamente en rabia, y apretó los puños.

"¡Tal vez sea un idiota, pero al menos no soy un cobarde!" gritó hacia el automóvil que se alejaba rápidamente.

Cuando éste salió por las puertas de la mansión, Ciel se dejó caer en el jardín, enterrando su cara en sus brazos. Se sentía tan humillado, y sus ojos le ardían, pero ninguna lágrima cayó.

En lugar de eso, sólo se escuchó un murmullo de una promesa.

"Sebastian… Nos volveremos a ver, eso lo juro."

Y sonrió.


	3. Capítulo 3 Black Butler

**Capítulo 3. Black Butler.**

* * *

><p>El joven de ojos escarlata bajó de su modesto automóvil y se quitó los lentes de sol, atrayendo las miradas de algunas chicas que se encontraban dentro del restaurante. Escudriñó rápidamente el lugar a través de los ventanales, y su vista se detuvo al azar sobre una de las tantas muchachas observándolo. Le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió coquetamente, causando que ésta se pusiera roja como una amapola. Sebastian rio levemente ante la reacción a la que estaba tan acostumbrado. Mujeres, eran criaturas predecibles.<p>

Entró al establecimiento y pronto el mesero lo guió hasta el fondo del lugar, donde se encontraban dos damas —una pelirroja y la otra de cabellos claros— esperándolo.

Anonadado, echó un vistazo a su reloj para cerciorarse de que estaba puntual. Y así era, había llegado a tiempo.

"Buenos días Anne, Hannah. ¿Llego tarde?" inquirió educadamente, por si las dudas.

"¡Sebastian!" exclamó la pelirroja con entusiasmo, levantándose un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla. "Claro que no, nosotras llegamos antes de la hora."

"Hola, Sebastian," saludó la otra más tímidamente, y repitió el gesto.

El mesero llegó entonces para tomar sus órdenes, y todos pidieron café. Se retiró brevemente y luego les trajo lo ordenado. Charlaron de cosas irrelevantes por un buen rato, hasta que se les acabó la conversación.

"Bueno," continuó Madame Red después de tomar un sorbo de su café; "le contaba a tu mánager que empezaremos a rodar pronto. Le mostré el guion y le he contado algunos detalles."

"Oh, gracias" contestó el joven, tomando el cuadernillo que Hannah le había pasado y dándole una hojeada rápida. "Comenzaba a sospechar que no me recordarías, ya que han pasado varios meses."

"Claro que no, si yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Es sólo que no había encontrado algo que fuera suficientemente bueno. Cuando me mostraron esta propuesta, supe que tenía que aceptarla. Promete ser una película exitosa, confía en mí."

"Ya veo. '_Black Butler_'," musitó pensativo leyendo el título; "¿y de qué trata?"

"Básicamente es sobre un demonio que sirve como mayordomo a un chico a cambio de su alma. Está ambientada en la época victoriana," irrumpió Hannah, tomando la palabra. "Tú serías el mayordomo."

"¿Mayordomo demonio? ¿Está basada en algún libro o algo?" inquirió, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. De alguna forma, esa historia le sonaba bastante familiar.

"No. La historia es completamente original."

"¿Segura?" insistió Sebastian, comenzando a ponerse paranoico.

"Bueno, yo no la escribí. Yo sólo la dirigiré; pero sí, estoy segura," expresó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

"Hmm.."

"Los personajes principales ya están escogidos," continuó Anne sin ahondar más en el tema; "te guardé este papel porque creo que te sienta bien. Por supuesto, puedes rechazarlo si no te agrada mucho la idea."

"No," negó insistentemente el joven con la cabeza. "Muchísimas gracias, Anne. Claro que lo aceptaré."

"Me gustaría que leyeras el guion antes de tomar tu decisión, para darte una opinión mas amplia de la película. Después, si te agrada, el papel es tuyo."

"¿Estás segura? Ya es bastante que me lo hayas reservado..."

"No te preocupes por eso. Tú lee el guion," en eso, tomó una servilleta y comenzó a garabatear algo en ella. "Aquí esta mi número, llámame lo más pronto que puedas para saber qué piensas."

Sebastian agradeció de nuevo. Hubo una pausa en la conversación.

"Y..." balbuceó el hombre, buscando rellenar el silencio. Todavía tenía algunas dudas como el asunto del sueldo; no obstante sabía que no sería educado preguntar eso en ese momento, especialmente después de que Anne se había tomado tantas molestias con tal de conseguirle trabajo. Esperaría a que se fuera para preguntarle a Hannah si es que le habían comentado algo al respecto. Todo lo demás ya estaba prácticamente resuelto. "Dijiste que ya han escogido a los personajes importantes. ¿Algún actor conocido?" preguntó por simple curiosidad. La otra movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

"No, ya que la historia es bastante distinta a las cosas que he hecho antes, he decidido contratar actores primerizos. El casting ha sido difícil, pero valió la pena," concluyó. "Oh, espera. ¿Recuerdas a mi sobrino?" se acordó después de un rato.

"¿Sobrino?" Sebastian abrió los ojos como platos mientras en su memoria se concentraban los recuerdos de meses atrás, los cuales habían permanecido enterrados hasta esa vez. "¿Q-Qué sobrino?"

Anne lo miró con extrañeza. "Mi único sobrino, el que cuidaste la otra vez."

El pelinegro no respondió. Su mirada estaba perdida sobre la mesa. La mujer continuó, aprovechando el silencio del muchacho:

"Bueno, pues no sé por qué, pero se ha interesado en la actuación en estos últimos meses. Y debo admitir que lo hace bastante bien, algo que no me esperaba de él. Pensé que sólo era algo pasajero, pero parece muy decidido. Así que le ofrecí el protagónico, junto contigo... Sebastian, ¿estás bien? Te ves algo pálido."

"Yo… No sé si sea una buena idea que él y yo…"

"¿Pasó algo la última vez?" inquirió la mujer con preocupación.

"No," mintió Sebastian. "Pero es que…"

"No te preocupes, tuvo que audicionar. No creas que sólo porque soy su tía le di ventaja," declaró guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo a fin de alivianar la tensión latente en el ambiente; "si le di el papel fue porque se lo merece, ademas de que el personaje le sienta como anillo al dedo."

"Anne..." el pelinegro tragó saliva. "Estamos hablando de..."

"Ciel Phantomhive. ¿Quién más?" interrumpió la pelirroja, confirmando finalmente todas sus sospechas. Por si todavía quedaba alguna pequeña esperanza de que no fuera él, todas las posibilidades se fueron a la basura con esa afirmación.

La extrovertida mujer echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Si me disculpan tengo que irme, tengo algunos asuntos pendientes," balbuceó apresuradamente recogiendo sus cosas y despidiéndose de ambos. Cuando se hubo ido, su mánager le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Sebastian.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Nada," espetó el otro, bebiendo de su café. Lo único que quería era olvidar todo. Su primera oportunidad al éxito, y se estaba viendo eclipsada por sus sentimientos, los cuales no habían cambiado ni un ápice desde aquella vez, simplemente habían sido reprimidos. Sin embargo ahora todo salía a la superficie, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"A mí no me engañas, Sebastian. Llevo años conociéndote, soy tu mánager…"

"Es enserio, no es nada," profirió desesperado. Después tendría tiempo para estar a solas con sus pensamientos y considerar severamente todas sus opciones, mas en ese momento tenía que estar concentrado en otras cosas. "Ahora, ¿por qué no me cuentas más detalles sobre todo esto?"

Hannah suspiró derrotada sabiendo que no obtendría más información, y resignadamente comenzó a explicarle a fondo todo lo que Madame Red le había contado antes de su llegada.

* * *

><p>El alcohol se deslizó por la garganta de Sebastian, dejándolo con una sensación cálida en su cuerpo. Lo primero que había hecho al llegar a su casa había sido servirse un trago para calmar sus crecientes nervios.<p>

Después de un rato, ya sintiéndose más tranquilo, sus ojos se detuvieron en la mesita central de la sala, donde descansaba el cuadernillo el cual parecía como si le hablara para que lo abriera, sin embargo otra parte en su interior le decía que no era una buena idea y que debía rechazar la propuesta, porque convivir con Ciel una vez más no podía significar nada bueno.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan débil? ¿Dejaría marchar una oportunidad sólo por un adolescente malcriado?

No. No lo haría. Ya fuera por su orgullo o porque era sumamente testarudo una vez que se proponía algo, le demostraría a Ciel y a todos que podía convivir con él el tiempo que fuera necesario, sin dejarse afectar por sus emociones.

Podía imaginarse al muchacho ojiazul regodeándose del éxito de su plan, seguramente había pensado que el pelinegro rechazaría el trabajo, de seguro era su venganza por haberlo dejado. Pero Sebastian le enseñaría que no perdería tan fácil, le daría una lección: el que ríe al último, ríe mejor.

Finalmente tomó el cuadernillo entre sus manos. Leyó una vez más el título, "_Black Butler_", y entonces se deslizó en la primera página. Su aparentemente recuperada calma se vio alterada una vez más cuando comenzó a leer las líneas…

…

_**Escena 1.**_

_(Escenografía: Plumas blancas cayendo desde arriba, oscuridad. Ciel Phantomhive se encuentra en medio del lugar, cubierto por una manta roja. Cercano a él, se observa la silueta de un cuervo.)_

_Sebastian M.: (Voz.) Una vez que alguien ha rechazado la fe, es imposible para él atravesar las puertas del Cielo._

_Ciel P.: (Desafiante, lo mira serio.) ¿Te convocaría alguien que cree en Dios?_

_Sebastian M.: (Voz, ríe.) Entonces sólo te lo preguntaré una vez: ¿Éste es tu deseo para formar el contrato?_

_Ciel P.: ¡Suficiente! ¡Forma el contrato y otórgame mi deseo!_

_(Las plumas blancas se dispersan por todos lugares y se tornan negras. Finalmente, se distingue la sombra de Sebastian.)_

…

El ruido de cristal rompiéndose resonó claramente en la sala. El vaso del que el pelinegro estaba bebiendo momentos antes se desintegró en mil pedazos sobre el piso, lo que restaba del líquido mancillando la alfombra. Lívido y temblando, el joven adulto arrojó el libreto lejos de él y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Durante varios minutos lo único que pudo escuchar fue su alterada respiración así como los rápidos latidos de su corazón haciendo eco en sus oídos.

Ligeramente más tranquilo, la desordenada espiral de pensamientos comenzaba a tomar sentido: había experimentado una fuerte sensación de déjà vu. Aquella mañana después de haber estado con Ciel, había tenido una pesadilla casi idéntica a lo que estaba escrito en esas hojas, la cual también lo había dejado sin aliento en esa ocasión, no obstante aun no lograba definir por qué. La verdad es que ya se había olvidado de ella hasta ese día, y una vez más el recuerdo le causaba un sentimiento indefinible de angustia, una gran opresión en su pecho.

Además, aquello no tenía sentido. Él no le había contado a nadie de aquel sueño, así que no había forma de que alguien lo supiera, y mucho menos con tanto detalle como estaba relatado ahí. Tal vez… Tal vez había hablado dormido esa vez, y Angelina lo había escuchado, y había utilizado el diálogo. Era poco probable, sin embargo era la única opción posible. Además, era lo que él quería creer. Una coincidencia de esa magnitud era inverosímil.

Después de todo, sólo había una manera de saberlo. Sebastian sacó la servilleta de su bolsillo, y marcó el número escrito en ella.

"¿Bueno?" se escuchó la voz femenina del otro lado de la línea, y por un momento Sebastian no pudo encontrar su voz. "¿Bueno?" repitió la mujer, un poco más impaciente. "¿Hay alguien ahí? Si no contestan voy a colgar…"

"¿Anne?" por fin logró proferir el joven.

"¿Sebastian? Oh vaya, me diste un susto, comenzaba a pensar que era un acosador o algo así," exhaló más relajada. "Espera.. ¡¿Ya leíste el guión? ¡¿Tan rápido?" exclamó sorprendida.

"No, no… Apenas estoy en eso pero… Dijiste que la historia es completamente original, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con eso?" inquirió la pelirroja más que curiosa. Sebastian había estado actuando raro desde su reunión.

"¿Tú ayudaste a escribirla?" preguntó el pelinegro, ignorando su pregunta.

"No, yo no tuve nada que ver.. ¿Por qué, no te gusta?"

"No es eso, pero…"

"Si quieres te puedo pasar el número de alguno de los guionistas… Creo que Grell lo escribió en su mayoría pero—"

"Ah, no, gracias. Era todo, perdona la molestia," respondió apenado y colgó, dejando a la mujer completamente extrañada. Meditando más sobre sus acciones, concluyó que le debía una disculpa, pero podía ocuparse de eso después. Había estado tan alterado que se había olvidado por completo de sus modales. Y de todas maneras, no había llegado a ningún lado con la llamada, sus preguntas se habían quedado sin responder, y eso le ponía los nervios de punta. Bien podía haber aceptado los números telefónicos que Anne le ofrecía, no obstante había pensado que sería una pérdida de tiempo hablar con un desconocido de ese asunto. También estaba la opción de que Angelina hubiera mentido acerca de su colaboración en el escrito, pero sonaba sincera.

Así que eso sólo lo dejaba con una opción: por más bizarro y anormal que sonara, tenía que ser una coincidencia.

Decidió olvidarlo, pretender como si nada hubiera pasado, y se dedicó a leer el resto del libreto. Tal vez así conocería la verdad, o tal vez no; pero después de todo, una oportunidad era una oportunidad.

* * *

><p>Sebastian no se sentía nervioso. Sería su primer día de trabajo, su primer día grabando en una película, su primera vez conociendo otros actores novatos. Podría estar aterrado, mas no era así. El joven tenía una calma <em>casi<em> imperturbable.

Por lo pronto, podía decir que se habían esforzado bastante en la escenografía, y se preguntó mentalmente sobre el presupuesto que Madame Red habría tenido que pagar. La mansión donde se desarrollarían gran parte de las escenas era enorme y tenía un estilo antiguo, los jardines estaban preciosamente cuidados y todo tenía un aire de impecabilidad y perfección.

Después de saludar a la pelirroja —la cual por lo que le había contado no sólo dirigiría la película, sino que también tendría un breve pero significativo papel en la trama—, ésta lo presentó con los demás miembros del reparto, todos saludándolo amablemente. Sin embargo, Sebastian se percató de que faltaba alguien, alguien importante.

Ciel Phantomhive estaba ausente. Probablemente caracterizándose como su personaje, o simplemente evitándolo, el punto es que no lo vio en ese momento.

El pelinegro sonreía amablemente cada vez que lo presentaban ante todos y cada uno de los actores, rápidamente memorizando caras y vinculándolas con los nombres correspondientes a sus dueños. Su atención se detuvo cuando Angelina lo presentó ante un individuo de dudosa sexualidad el cual era pelirrojo de cabellos muy largos y flequillo algo alborotado. Era pálido, de pestañas espesas y decoradas con rímel resaltando sus ojos verdes y brillantes que se encontraban detrás de unas gafas. Su ropa era algo estrafalaria y vestía de rojo, al igual que Madame Red. También portaba tacones.

"Sebastian, él es Grell Sutcliff. Grell, Sebastian Michaelis."

"¡Oh!" exclamó Grell con un gesto exagerado. "¡Así que tú eres Sebastian! Vaya Anne, sí que sabes escoger bien a tus actores," ronroneó al tiempo que se colgaba del brazo del pelinegro, causando que éste le mirara con repulsión.

"¡Grell!" lo reprendió la mujer. "¡No lo fastidies!"

"Pero si Sebas-chan…"

"¿Sebas-chan? " corearon los otros dos al unísono. El pelinegro suspiró, dándose una palmada en la frente.

"Ahh, no importa.." masculló, sabiendo que no tenía remedio. La mujer soltó una risita.

"De acuerdo. Oh, Sebastian, tú querías saber quién escribió el guion y esas cosas, ¿no? Pues te presento a uno de los responsables.. Además, también tendrá un papel en la película," dijo haciendo un ademán con su mano. El pelinegro se sorprendió.

"¿Tú lo escribiste?"

El hombre de gafas se encogió de hombros modestamente. "No fui sólo yo, aunque si colaboré con gran parte, ¿por qué?"

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" inquirió Sebastian con urgencia. Ya había olvidado sus dudas por un tiempo, las había sepultado en un lugar de su memoria, no obstante con esa revelación volvían a surgir.

"¿A solas? ¡Claro que sí! Y después podríamos besarnos y—"

Sus fantasías fueron silenciadas por las contenidas quejas del pelinegro, quien lo jaló del brazo para llevárselo a un lugar más privado. Angelina sólo rio, viéndolos alejarse.

"De acuerdo," masculló el joven de ojos carmesí azotando al pelirrojo contra la pared y asegurándose de que nadie estuviera alrededor.

"¡Ah, Sebas-chan! No me trates tan rudo que soy delicada como una rosa, una bella rosa roja," se quejó; "¡como el color de nuestro amor! Aunque si lo pienso debo decir que este lado brusco de ti me excita, ¡eres tan fuerte!" exclamó sacudiendo los brazos energéticamente, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso por favor? Me das asco," le espetó.

"Pero Sebas-chan~..."

"Vamos Grell. ¿Me podrías dar más información sobre esta historia?" cuestionó cambiando su estrategia, acercándose a sus labios. El pelirrojo se emocionó más con este gesto.

"Querido… ¿Qué quieres saber?"

El joven sonrió con ese tinte de vanidad tan típico de él. "¿En qué te inspiraste para escribir el guion? Algún libro, cuento, ¿ tal vez canción?"

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza. "No, no. La historia es de mi propiedad. La idea original fue mía," anunció con orgullo.

"Oh, ¡vamos!"

"Es en serio, mi querido Sebas-chan… ¿por qué no me crees?" preguntó con un tono herido en su voz.

"Maldita sea," siseó para sí mismo. "Es que no me creo que todo sea una coincidencia, no puede ser..."

"¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Grell preguntó desconcertado.

Sebastian sintió su frustración crecer y levantó su puño para golpear la pared con todas sus fuerzas, asustando a Grell puesto que creyó que lo golpearía a él. Normalmente el pelinegro contenía tales reacciones, pero la tensión era demasiada y no sabía por qué, pero su mente rogaba por respuestas para poder estar en paz.

Un segundo antes de que su mano hiciera contacto con el concreto, una voz grave resonó fuerte y clara en el lugar.

"¡Sebastian!"

Ambos hombres voltearon al sonido de la voz. En frente de ellos se encontraba el muchacho de fieros ojos azules, quien destilaba un aura de autoridad a pesar de su edad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó éste, indignado por la conducta del pelinegro.

"Ciel…" susurró Sebastian anonadado, no había cambiado nada, ni en su físico, ni en su manera de actuar. El adolescente en cuestión resopló con altivez y una sonrisa ladina.

"Te equivocas. ¿Qué no te aprendiste tus diálogos?"

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal respuesta. Vaya que Ciel quería representar a su personaje en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Pues si así era, Sebastian le seguiría el juego. Grell los miraba entre divertido y perplejo, sin comentar nada, sólo disfrutando la peculiar escena desarrollándose frente a él.

Como un sirviente avergonzado, Sebastian se apoyó sobre una de sus rodillas, y se llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho, mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto.

"Mis más sinceras disculpas… My Lord."


	4. Capítulo 4: Verdaderas intenciones

**Capítulo 4. Verdaderas intenciones**

* * *

><p>"¡Corten!" exclamó Madame Red desde su silla dando algunas palmaditas de emoción. "¡Perfecto, salió perfecto!"<p>

"No puedo creer que me hayan hecho usar esto," se quejó Ciel en voz baja, mirando con acritud el vestido rosa que llevaba puesto.

"Yo creo que te ves como toda una dama, Ciel," se rio jovialmente la pelirroja, acercándose y pellizcando una de las mejillas de su sobrino. El chico sólo bufó.

"Muy bien, pueden retirarse; el trabajo de hoy terminó. Gracias a todos," añadió la mujer.

La multitud se dispersó en diversos grupos y lugares, conversando alegremente. Algunos se iban a cenar con sus amigos, otros se retiraban a sus casas, y otros más a sus camerinos. Otro grupo de personas ayudaba a levantar el set y a limpiar.

Sebastian suspiró aliviadamente, habían pasado dos semanas desde que todo había empezado y había sido más difícil de lo que había imaginado. Particularmente, las escenas grabadas ese día le habían causado especial dificultad para controlarse.

Miró al muchacho de cabellos cenizos, quien platicaba con una de las actrices principales. O mejor dicho, ella platicaba con él mientras Ciel sólo la observaba con su clásica expresión apática y asentía de vez en cuando. A la chica no parecía molestarle.

Su nombre era Elizabeth Middleford, aunque prefería que la llamasen Lizzy. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos abundantes moños, y caía en hermosos bucles color oro. Un ligero flequillo adornaba su frente. Sus ojos eran grandes, verdes y reflejaban todo el entusiasmo de la chiquilla. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con muchos holanes, y su voz aguda podía ser escuchada a metros de distancia.

"¡Te ves tan lindo así, Ciel!"

El adolescente en cuestión se sonrojó un poco y puso los ojos en blanco. El pelinegro a la distancia hizo lo mismo, no obstante estaba de acuerdo con Lizzy esa vez. Se sintió algo celoso de que fuera la rubia la que estuviera hablando con el muchacho, después de todo parecía que el interés de Elizabeth en Ciel no era sólo parte de la actuación.

De nuevo ojeó al menor rápidamente: portaba un vestido rosa con unos cuantos listones negros, ceñido de la parte de arriba y voluminoso en la parte de la falda. También tenía puestos guantes del mismo color que los listones, y un sombrero con flores color pastel. A su cabello habían sido agregadas dos coletas que caían en suaves y largas ondas.

No es que Sebastian fuera fetichista; pero había que admitirlo, Ciel se veía adorable así… Y terriblemente sensual.

En ese momento, la mirada del joven se topó con los rubíes del pelinegro. Las comisuras de los labios de Ciel se elevaron en una expresión socarrona.

"Toma una foto si quieres.. Duran más," espetó. La niña rubia sólo enarcó una ceja, sin entender bien de qué hablaba su acompañante.

Sebastian no dijo nada, tan sólo fingió una sonrisa y se acercó a la pareja. Con el mismo semblante cordial, se aproximó a Lizzy.

"Lady Elizabeth… ¿Sería tan amable de prestarme a mi amo por un momento?"

"Umm.. Claro, Sebastian. Puedes llamarme Lizzy," balbuceó la chica, ligeramente ruborizada por su cercanía, además de desconcertada por la manera en que hablaba Sebastian, como si siguiera dispuesto a encarnar su papel de mayordomo hasta en su tiempo libre.

"Gracias," Sebastian hizo una leve reverencia, y procedió a tomar al adolescente del brazo y jalarlo lejos.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces?!" vociferó éste, tratando de zafarse. Sebastian ignoró sus quejas, hasta que en uno de sus tantos intentos de liberarse lo logró. Sebastian se detuvo para verlo, y Ciel lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Quién te crees que eres para tratarme así?"

Su acompañante recargó sus brazos sobre la pared para rodearlo. Ciel se intimidó un poco al percatarse que estaba atrapado por el cuerpo de Sebastian, cuya mirada estaba cargada de tanta intensidad que tuvo que voltear su rostro enrojecido. El mayor sonrió ante la acción y lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

"A-aléjate de mí," tartamudeó Ciel, completamente nervioso. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Sebastian rio sardónicamente. "Adivina," musitó con maldad.

"Lo que sea que quieras, tendrás que esforzarte más para conseguirlo," lo retó, y dicho esto, se escabulló sagazmente por debajo del brazo del sorprendido pelinegro.

Ciel maldijo por lo bajo ante los difícil que resultaba correr con tacones, pisoteando el vestido. Casi tropezó varias veces, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Detrás de él, Sebastian lo seguía con expresión aburrida; sin esforzarse mucho para alcanzarlo. Ciel entro a su camerino y azotó la puerta, mas el pie de Sebastian le impidió cerrarla. Dicho hombre sonrió y abrió la puerta con habilidad, entrando en la pieza. Entonces colocó el seguro, para asegurarse de que no hubiera más interrupciones innecesarias.

Ciel estaba hecho un ovillo en la esquina del cuarto, como un cachorro asustado. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que el pelinegro se traía entre manos, y aunque su intención inicial había sido atraerlo, ahora estaba teniendo dudas sobre si había sido la decisión correcta. Sebastian parecía irritado y ladinamente dispuesto a molestarlo tanto como pudiera.

"Tú."

Sebastian se puso de cuclillas, tomando una vez el rostro del menor entre sus manos, y sin más aviso lo besó hambrientamente; no aplazando más el deseado momento. Mordió ligeramente la punta de la lengua de Ciel antes de introducir por completo la suya para explorar su boca.

"Ah," jadeó éste último involuntariamente mientras dejaba sus párpados caer, sin luchar más por eludir lo inevitable. Rodeó el cuello de Sebastian con sus brazos, sin impedir en ningún momento que éste lo dominara. La lengua del pelinegro masajeaba la suya y salvajemente arremetía hasta su garganta, arrancando más gemidos de su parte. Sebastian tomó a Ciel por la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre sus mechones lacios. En una de sus impulsivas caricias apartó el sombrero y las coletas falsas que el menor llevaba puestas.

"¿Te he dicho lo sexy que te ves en ese vestido… Joven Amo?" se mofó seductoramente, abriendo un poco los ojos.

"Unhh.. Sebastian, más," rogó Ciel insaciablemente, sin que le importaran sus burlas. Podía sentir su excitación crecer con cada movimiento del joven adulto. Su boca buscó ciegamente por los labios del mayor para continuar con la interacción.

Sebastian dibujó un rastro con sus besos, desde la comisura de los labios de Ciel, su mejilla, subiendo hasta su oreja —donde se detuvo para darle un mordisco al lóbulo— y entonces bajando por su cuello. Ciel hundió sus dedos en la melena del otro.

"Mmm.. Sebastian.."

El pelinegro siguió su travesía, deteniéndose en el pecho del adolescente aún cubierto por la tela de la prenda. Hizo una pausa para verlo a los ojos. Ciel tenía la mirada la mirada nubosa y oscurecida por el deseo.

"¿Aún necesitarás el vestido?" preguntó. El otro enarcó una ceja, extrañado por la pregunta tan repentina.

"No creo. ¿Por qué?"

No pasaron ni dos segundos de su respuesta cuando el mayor mordió con fuerza el pezón izquierdo de Ciel sobre la ropa, sacándole sangre.

"¡AH! ¡Sebastian, hijo de puta!" gritó jalándole los cabellos azabache, a lo que ganó un gruñido por parte de éste. De cualquier manera, eso no lo detuvo… Su traviesa lengua comenzó a hacer movimientos arabescos alrededor del pezón, todavía sobre la tela, humedeciéndola más.

"Uh, uh, uh," resolló Ciel olvidándose de su furia anterior, mientras sentía como Sebastian lo estimulaba. Echó un vistazo hacia su pecho, percatándose de la diminuta mancha roja y de saliva. Habría que llevar la prenda a la tintorería, u ocultarla por lo menos. Bueno, al menos Sebastian había preguntado antes de hacer algo irreversible.

El mayor por fin apartó los tirantes, haciéndolos un poco hacia abajo para poder tener mejor acceso a la piel. Repitió los movimientos circulares ahora en el expuesto pezón derecho, y cuando estuvo erguido le dio un pequeño pellizco, a lo que Ciel se encogió ligeramente, dejando escapar un leve quejido, sin embargo disfrutando en todo momento.

"Sebastian… ¡Deja de jugar!" exclamó impaciente. Le encantaba el trato que estaba recibiendo, sentir al pelinegro complaciéndolo lenta y tortuosamente, pero su cuerpo ya estaba más que dispuesto para la siguiente etapa, y Ciel quería que terminara de una vez con ese exquisito tormento, y que le diera lo que llevaba esperando todo el condenado rato.

"¡Quítame este maldito vestido de una buena vez!"

El pelinegro sonrió, soltándolo por un instante. "Si tanto lo quieres, date la vuelta."

"Grr... Bastardo," masculló molesto, apartándole las manos de un golpe; no obstante, siguió la orden dada, inclinándose hacia abajo para mostrarle el trasero a Sebastian en forma de provocativa. "¿Así?"

El adulto se lamió los labios, tomándolo suavemente por las caderas. "Perfecto," exhaló mientras deshacía el moño de la prenda con facilidad. El muchacho se encontraba sosteniéndose con sus manos, de rodillas en el suelo; mientras Sebastian continuaba con su tarea. "Qué irónico, que sería yo quien tendría que ponerte y quitarte este corset… No sabes lo difícil que fue controlar mis pensamientos en esa escena," musitó mientras pasaba su lengua por la hélice de la oreja de Ciel, quien tembló ante el contacto tan sensual.

Una vez retiradas todas las ropas del menor, sólo quedaban sus bóxers, los cuales fueron arrojados al rincón más recóndito de la habitación en el frenesí de Sebastian por tener al adolescente completamente expuesto ante sus orbes escarlata. Dejó escapar un gemido de excitación al verlo así, de espaldas, expectante, desnudo.

Al parecer, sus memorias no le hacían justicia en absoluto. Ciel era hermoso, incomparable, puro. Su delgada y delicada figura de marfil parecía estar tallada con el más íntimo detalle, desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta los dedos de sus pies.

Los traviesos ojos de Sebastian se detuvieron en el trasero del adolescente, el cual era perfectamente redondo y firme. Con una sonrisa pervertida, le dio una buena palmada en el culo; y el ruido que ésta provocó fue música para los oídos del pelinegro.

"¡Ouch!"

Ciel volteó abruptamente para verle, su cara se había tornado roja debido a la vergüenza y el dolor provocado. "¡Sebast—! Oh..."

Antes de que pudiera quejarse, el otro se le había adelantado y había separado sus nalgas, para entonces introducir su lengua en la estrecha cavidad.

"¡Ah! ¡AH!"

Ciel sabía que tenía que callarse, o alguien los escucharía. Pero por más que se mordía la lengua, por más que apretaba la mandíbula, era tan difícil contenerse mientras su amante estaba haciendo tales maravillas. Los gritos seguían saliendo de su boca, mientras el pelinegro se adentraba más y más, masajeando su entrada.

"Dios mío.. Uh, uh.. ¡oh Dios...!"

En ese momento, la estimulación terminó. La lengua del mayor fue reemplazado por sus largos y lubricados dedos. Metió dos de una sola vez, causando que Ciel se convulsionara un poco. "Uhngh..—!"

Por más que le encantara oírlo gritar, silenció sus alaridos con la otra mano, posándola sobre su boca. A pesar de que había puesto el seguro, si alguien se paseaba por ahí y los escuchaba podría interrumpir.

"¡Sbstin...!" balbuceó Ciel ininteligiblemente contra la palma de su mano.

"Y más irónico," dijo éste mientras introducía un tercer dedo para acabar de una vez con la tortura; ver al muchacho en ese estado lo estaba excitando tanto y moría por follarlo de una buena vez. "Pedirle un papel a tu tía, tan solo para vengarte de mí," continuó con su monólogo mientras los movimientos crecían en intensidad, ampliando más el orificio, y Ciel mordió su mano con fuerza, provocando un siseo de su parte.

"Si pensabas que no iba a aceptar el trabajo sólo porque estarías tú, puedes ver que te equivocaste," añadió, pasando su lengua desde su baja espalda hasta la base de su cuello, mientras sus dedos continuaban con la rítmica rutina. "Y mira como hemos terminado... ¡AH! ¡Maldita sea, Ciel!"

Éste había incrustado sus dientes aún con más vigor en la carne de su amante al comprender el sentido de sus palabras —lo que había sido una tarea sumamente difícil, tratar de pensar en ese estado—. Sebastian retiró la mano permitiendo que Ciel respirara. El pelinegro examinó su palma para encontrar las marcas de la mordida del adolescente, mas no había rastro de sangre.

"Yo... Yo..." gimoteó Ciel, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar. "¡Ngah..!" resolló mientras el otro sacaba sus dedos de su entrada para bajarse rápidamente los pantalones y dejar al aire su grande y erguido miembro. Sebastian ya estaba seguro de que había tenido bastante lubricación.

"Yo no... N-no lo hice por eso.. ¡AH!"

"¡Ciel!"

Un jadeo más fuerte que todos los anteriores resonó en la habitación en el momento en el que el pelinegro introdujo de lleno su sexo dentro de Ciel. Éste último sintió sus mejillas húmedas de inmediato: la sensación había sido tan intensa y dolorosa que le había arrancado un par de lágrimas. Un ardor se sentía en su trasero, como si algo lo partiera en dos.

"¿E-estás bien?" inquirió Sebastian en tono preocupado. Su voz sonaba ronca debido a su propia incomodidad; a pesar de que el menor estaba preparado, estaba increíblemente apretado. Sus músculos se ceñían generando una tensión desagradable sobre el miembro del pelinegro, no obstante Sebastian sabía que a Ciel debía estar doliéndole más. Se movió un poquito para aflojarlo.

"Yo sabía que tu ibas a tomar el papel de todas formas," jadeó sin aire, ignorando su pregunta. "Y.. Ah.."

Sebastian comenzó a moverse con más vigor, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, sosteniendo las caderas de Ciel mientras generaba un ritmo constante. Poco a poco, la incomodidad se iba haciendo tolerable, incluso placentera.

"Lo hice.. Uh, uh... Porque quería estar cerca tuy... ¡AH!"

El pelinegro se detuvo por un segundo para meditar lo último que Ciel había dicho. Todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo había pensado que solo era un acto infantil, una forma de venganza. Pero no. Era mucho más que eso. Era una prueba de que Ciel realmente lo quería. Había adivinado que el pelinegro sería lo suficientemente testarudo como para aceptar el rol de todas maneras, y que así podrían volverse a ver. Lo que a Sebastian le había parecido un acto de burla, en realidad tenía fines mucho más nobles de lo que había pensado.

Empaló su miembro con más fuerza, más hondo. En el momento en que el menor tembló de placer bajo su cuerpo, supo que había dado con el punto que estaba buscando.

"Bingo."

"¡Se-Sebastian! No pares, ¡ah, ah, ah!"

"Ciel.. Ah, ah..."

Alguien tocó a la puerta entonces, no obstante la pareja ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaban demasiado ocupados en su tarea.

"Ciel.. ¿Ya estás listo?"

Anne.

"M-maldita sea," farfulló Sebastian, su aliento caliente golpeando la oreja de su amante, sus caderas moviéndose mas rápidamente, logrando mantener el contacto con la próstata de Ciel.

"¡Más!" exclamó el otro sin importarle si los escuchaban o no. Estaba bañado en sudor, al igual que Sebastian.

"¿Ciel?" insistió su tía tocando de nuevo, al no oír respuesta.

_Solo un poco más... Solo un poco más..._

"¡Más!"

"¡Dios santo!" gruñó Sebastian, sintiendo la tensión acumularse en su abdomen.

"¡Ciel!" vociferó la preocupada pelirroja, luchando con el picaporte.

"Ya... ¡Voy!" gritó por fin, corriéndose y manchando el piso. Una exquisita e indescriptible sensación lo recorrió de pies a cabeza entonces, nublando sus sentidos, haciendo que sus pensamientos perdieran la poca coherencia que les quedaba.

Sebastian seguía arremetiendo contra su cuerpo, en busca de su propio orgasmo. Después de unas cuantas embestidas más, se vino dentro de Ciel en medio de un gemido suprimido.

Ambos colapsaron entonces en el piso, y se mantuvieron inmóviles mientras el difuso clímax se esfumaba y sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban. Sebastian besaba la húmeda melena de su amante, el cual cerró los ojos para relajarse y dejarse llevar por la dulzura del trato.

Después de unos instantes, el pelinegro se salió del cuerpo del adolescente, dejándolo con un sentimiento algo desagradable. Su trasero se sentía pegajoso debido la semilla de Sebastian. Ni modo, tendría que aguantar hasta llegar a su casa para bañarse. Había valido la pena, después de todo; y ya no sentía dolor... Aún, al menos.

Pero no le importaba, porque aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta vida.

Después de eso, y en silencio, Sebastian lo había ayudado a cambiarse. No necesitaban palabras para comunicarse, era obvio que a partir de ese momento, ya nada sería igual. No obstante, ninguno de los dos se arrepentía. Era como si, en el fondo, sabían que aquello tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

Y probablemente así debía ser.

Ciel miró a los ojos a Sebastian por última vez antes de irse, sin saber que decir o qué hacer. Al percatarse de su indecisión, el mayor tomó la delantera: posó un casto beso sobre sus labios, apenas rozando la boca de Ciel.

"Hasta mañana," se despidió.


	5. Capítulo 5: Conociéndote al fin

**A/N:** _Ninguna de las referencias a creencias religiosas en este capítulo tratan de ofender a alguien, ni están relacionadas con mis propias creencias; sólo forman parte de la historia y la trama. En lo personal creo que cada quien tiene derecho a profesar la religión que desee, y respeto las diferentes opiniones._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5. Conociéndote al fin<strong>

* * *

><p>Una risita involuntaria escapó de los labios de Ciel, provocando que todas las personas en la mesa voltearan a verlo con una expresión extrañada.<p>

Éste se sonrojó y su semblante cambió de la risa al enojo; fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro sentado cerca suyo, que le dirigía una sonrisa ladina. El pie de Sebastian repitió entonces el movimiento anterior, escalando por la pierna del menor, provocándole más cosquillas. Ciel se mordió el labio con tal de contenerse esa vez, y después le dio un tremendo pisotón al mayor.

"¡Ouch!" exclamó éste si poder silenciarse. Fue su turno para recibir las miradas de todos, y desvió la vista con vergüenza.

"Perdón. Me dio un… Calambre."

Ciel puso los ojos en blanco. De todas las excusas que conocía, aquella era una de las más estúpidas. Aun así, agradeció mentalmente que nadie hiciera comentarios al respecto.

Anne carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de los presentes mientras se ponía de pie, levantando su copa de vino.

"Como deben saber, los invité a cenar porque es una ocasión especial," dijo con una sonrisa educada, mientras se alejaba de la mesa como para buscar algo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

"Hoy se nos unen dos nuevos actores al set, y acaban de llegar desde muy lejos, así que hay que darles una cálida bienvenida;" informó mientras dichos hombres hacían acto de presencia en el amplio comedor. "Ellos son Soma y Agni," los presentó, señalando a cada uno con un ademán de mano.

Era evidente que los jóvenes eran extranjeros. Ambos eran de tez morena; y, aunque portaban ropa casual, algunos atributos y accesorios como sus aretes o el característico bindi evidenciaban su nacionalidad hindú.

"Namaste," saludaron a coro, con expresiones amables. Parecían buenas personas. El que correspondía al nombre de Soma tenía ojos dorados y cabello ondulado de una inusual tonalidad purpúrea. Una gran y alegre sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y parecía extrovertido y amigable.

El otro se encontraba al lado del muchacho, y aunque también tenía un semblante afable, se notaba más maduro que el otro joven. Sus ojos eran pequeños y grisáceos, contrastando con sus cabellos cortos y blancos. A pesar de parecer más sensato, de alguna manera se notaba que le tenía una cierta admiración a Soma, por la forma en que se mantenía cerca de él. Probablemente era su sirviente, concluyó Ciel; aunque era evidente que tenían un lazo de amistad.

Se incorporaron juntos en la mesa, y se unieron a la conversación con facilidad. Su compañía en verdad era grata.

"Inglaterra es increíble," respondió Soma cuando Elizabeth les preguntó qué pensaban del país. "Aunque debo admitir que extraño un poco la India."

Agni le dio una palmadita en el hombro, a fin de darle consuelo a su compañero.

"Mi amo Soma está un poco nostálgico," le dijo con dulzura, y luego se dirigió a los demás. "Es un país hermoso, aunque muy diferente en todos los sentidos. Por ejemplo, en la religión," apuntó.

"¿El hinduismo es tan distinto?" cuestionó Lizzy, bastante intrigada por conocer más del contexto de los extranjeros.

Agni asintió. "La verdad es que sí. Nosotros creemos en que el ser humano debe liberarse del ciclo de nacimiento y muerte al que está sometido desde el principio de su existencia."

"Samsara," completó el otro joven mientras asentía.

"¡Wow!" exclamó la rubia sorprendida. "Me gustaría aprender más sobre su cultura…"

El diálogo continuaba, y los principales participantes eran los recién llegados así como muchacha rubia. De cualquier forma, la mayoría escuchaba con atención, y una que otra vez alguien más irrumpía en la conversación.

Ciel miró su té sin mucho interés en la plática. No se encontraba muy inclinado a escuchar sobre las creencias hinduistas o inclusive sobre los contrastes de éstas y el catolicismo. En teoría, él era católico puesto que había sido bautizado; no obstante realmente no practicaba la religión, mucho menos la profesaba.

Sus ojos se pasearon sobre toda la gente del elenco, e involuntariamente se detuvieron sobre Sebastian, quien tenía una expresión aburrida y ojeaba su plato vacío, divagando en otras cosas. Los zafiros de Ciel estudiaron con todo detalle las preciosas facciones del pelinegro, fijándose en cada mísero detalle. Se sintió como una colegiala al pensar que no podía existir alguien más perfecto, pero era la verdad. El menor estaba completamente flechado, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Se preguntó entonces porqué Sebastian se veía tan impasible ante el tema de la conversación. ¿Acaso él tampoco tenía creencias religiosas que defender? Era posible. El adolescente se sintió algo estúpido por no saberlo. Es decir, ciertamente le importaba tanto el joven adulto, y sin embargo conocía tan poco sobre él…

Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por su ignorancia. Decidió concentrarse en la plática de nuevo, no quería sentirse mal en ese momento. Además, más tarde tendría oportunidad de hablar con Sebastian, y se propondría a hacerle todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieran con tal de saber un poco más de él.

"Y…" Ciel se aclaró la garganta, percatándose de que todavía hablaban de religión. Voltearon a verle. "¿Ustedes creen... en el infierno?" interrogó en tono dramático, tan sólo para divertirse con la reacción de todos.

Al parecer, su repentina demanda tuvo el efecto deseado. Su tía le dirigió una mirada de reproche por hacer tales preguntas en la mesa, como si hubiera dicho alguna grosería. Los demás tan sólo lo vieron con expresiones extrañadas, como si no entendieran sus razones para realizar tal pregunta.

Sebastian enarcaba una ceja, repentinamente interesado en el diálogo.

Ciel sonrió levemente al notar aquel gesto. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho que había atraído la atención del pelinegro? Lo encontraba intrigante; ¿creería en el infierno acaso?

"Claro," contestó Soma, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño para después sonreír como siempre. "Si existe el Nirvana, ¿por qué no habría un infierno? El paraíso no puede existir sin su contraparte. Así es el mundo donde vivimos. No hay luz si no hay oscuridad."

"Amo Soma," musitó Agni, y entonces miró a Ciel. "Sí creemos en el infierno, aunque realmente eso no es tan importante en nuestra religión como lo es en el catolicismo. El infierno no es eterno. Para nosotros es más importante el karma: mediante los actos buenos o malos de cada quien, las almas reencarnan constantemente en otros cuerpos, ya sean divinos, humanos, animales o _infernales_. El Samsara es ésta rueda de rencarnaciones, y el Atman, que es el alma individual, debe recorrer este ciclo e ir ascendiendo de nivel, hasta quedar pura y logre alcanzar el Brahman, el punto final, el Todo, para no regresar."

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que todos reflexionaron sobre las palabras de Agni. Las había dicho con tal pasión, que era imposible no quedar impresionado por su aferro a sus creencias y la manera tan atrapante en que las expresaba.

"Ya veo," exhaló Ciel con las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba. Le había importado un comino el discurso del adulto, mas lo que lo había capturado era la forma en que el pelinegro lo miraba, la intensidad en sus ojos carmesí era indescriptible, tan fuerte como para hacerlo temblar.

"Whoa, Agni, esa filosofía es bastante profunda," declaró Anne totalmente atónita. "Y acaso… Si es una misma alma, Atman… ¿Es posible tener recuerdos de tus vidas anteriores?" preguntó por simple curiosidad. El aludido asintió.

"Se supone que sí, pero es bastante difícil, ya que tendría un impacto emocional muy fuerte en la persona; por lo tanto muy pocos seres humanos son capaces de esto. Puede lograrse con ayuda de la meditación, ya que todos estos recuerdos permanecen latentes en el alma, hasta que el humano esté preparado para rememorar sus experiencias anteriores sin que le afecte demasiado, y posteriormente llegar a Brahman."

"Vaya. No puedo negarlo, estoy impresionada," contestó Madame Red mientras la plática reanudaba su paso hacia otros temas.

Ciel contemplaba al joven de ojos carmesí, quien tenía una expresión pensativa, con su barbilla reposando entre sus dedos. Se sintió algo preocupado, no era normal aquel semblante tan serio en Sebastian. Éste ultimo sintió el peso de la penetrante mirada, y volteó a verlo. Al toparse con las orbes zafiro, sonrió.

El corazón de Ciel comenzó a latir erráticamente ante el gesto. Esa sonrisa no era típica de Sebastian. Normalmente el joven curvaba sus labios en un ademán cortés, mostrando educación. O también estaba su clásica sonrisa seductora y taimada, que ofrecía después de una indirecta sarcástica, o ya fuera para conseguir algo.

No, la sonrisa que le dedicaba en ese momento era mucho más profunda, como cuando deseas demostrar empatía, o, en otros casos, cuando _quieres_ a alguien. Pero de verdad... ¿Cuál era su motivo para mirarle con tal ternura? Ciel no estaba seguro de entenderlo. Sintió el calor subirle hasta las orejas, y supo que se había sonrojado profusamente.

Volteó la cabeza hacia otro lado, tratando de pensar en otra cosa. Escuchó una leve risita de Sebastian ante sus acciones, lo cual sólo lo hizo ruborizarse más.

La cena terminó después de un rato más, y cuando todos se estaban despidiendo, Ciel aprovechó el momento en el que la gente estaba demasiado distraída como para notar que estaba hablando con Sebastian. Lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo jaló bruscamente hacia sí, haciendo que quedaran nariz con nariz.

"Hoy. A medianoche. Te espero en mi cuarto," ordenó. "Si dan las 12:01 y no estas ahí, no voy a dejarte entrar. ¿Entendiste?" le espetó con el ceño fruncido. Era mucho más fácil enmascarar sus sentimientos con esa fachada dura e independiente, aunque ambos supieran que en el fondo, era simple pretensión.

"Yes, my Lord," se burló el pelinegro. Ciel bufó.

"Cállate."

Lo soltó de la camisa, y el mayor se desarrugó un poco la ropa con su mano antes de despedirse de los otros invitados.

Llevaban aplicando aquella rutina por un buen tiempo y todavía no eran descubiertos: cada noche, después de grabar e irse a sus casas, Ciel dejaba la ventana de su habitación abierta. Entonces, ya tarde, llegaba Sebastian. Sigilosamente posaba una escalera sobre la pared y subía hasta la pieza del muchacho. Luego, hábilmente se deslizaba dentro, y Ciel lo recibía en su cama con gusto. Algunas veces tenían sexo hasta que casi amanecía y era hora de irse; otras conversaban un rato y se acurrucaban juntos, durmiendo pacíficamente hasta que la alarma de Sebastian los despertara y éste tuviera que irse. Y otras veces, era una mezcla de ambas opciones.

"Aww… Ciel y tú de verdad hacen una bonita pareja."

El comentario sarcástico sacó a Sebastian de sus cavilaciones, y volteó a ver con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a aquél que había hablado. Logró visualizar la larga melena roja de Grell que se alejaba, saliendo de la casa.

Sebastian palideció. ¿Tan obvio era? Personalmente no le importaba si la gente se enteraba; no obstante sabía que acarrearía un sinfín de problemas tanto para Ciel como para él, así que lo óptimo para ambos era mantener su relación en secreto.

Lo siguió rápidamente hacia afuera, y lo detuvo de un brazo antes de que lograra subir al auto. Grell enarcó una ceja.

"Sebas-chan… ¿Pasa algo? Pareces preocupado," dijo acariciándole el cachete. El otro joven le apartó la mano con rudeza.

"No te hagas el inocente, Grell. Cómo... ¿Cómo supiste?" titubeó nerviosamente. Ya no tenía sentido negarlo, de todas formas; lo mejor era simplemente esperar por que el pelirrojo guardara el secreto. Éste lo observó con sorna.

"La gente es demasiado despistada como para que aún no lo hayan notado. Es tan obvio... Es como si se conocieran desde hace _mucho_ tiempo," enfatizó como si supiera algo que él no. Sebastian hizo una mueca, tratando de analizar sus palabras, mas no encontró nada fuera de lo común.

De cualquier manera, a ese paso no conseguiría nada, así que decidió utilizar la táctica que siempre le funcionaba: sacarle provecho a su atractivo. Se acercó a Grell, pasando su mano ligeramente por su brazo.

"Grell… Puedo contar con que no dirás nada, ¿verdad?" ronroneó en su oído. La sonrisa del otro joven simplemente se ensanchó.

"Hmm... Ahora tendrás que darme algo mejor que eso, querido. ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si me dejas besar tus suaves y deliciosos labios? De seguro eres un experto besador, ¿verdad? ¡Oh!" exclamó exageradamente, ante la fría mirada que le dedicaba Sebastian. "Me muero con sólo imaginarlo, y después podríamos—"

Para la suerte de Sebastian, el claxon del automóvil al lado de ellos resonó fuertemente, interrumpiendo el discurso de Grell, quien fulminó el vehículo con la mirada. "Por Dios, William, ¡ya voy!"

"Grell," lo llamó Sebastian, apretando el agarre sobre su brazo para que no pudiera escapar. El aludido volvió a verlo, y suspiró.

"No me interesa delatarlos, pero aun así me quedas a deber algo, Sebas-chan." Entonces se inclinó hacia él, posando un rápido beso en una de las comisuras de los labios del joven, y después se alejó. El recién besado puso cara de asco. "Ojalá no tengas pesadillas hoy," continuó Grell coquetamente mientras subía al carro. Sebastian se sorprendió ante el comentario, aparentemente inofensivo, aunque tal vez tuviese otras intenciones.

¿Acaso Grell sabría también del repetitivo sueño que lo llevaba atormentando un buen tiempo? Era imposible, no obstante ya no sabía qué pensar, todo era tan confuso para él...

"¡Death!" añadió por último el ojiverde mientras el auto arrancaba, dejando al perplejo pelinegro atrás, y con sus dudas sin resolver una vez más.

Se pasó la mano con ferocidad por la zona recientemente besada, como si con eso se le quitara la sensación de desagrado que le había provocado. Exhaló ruidosamente y se dirigió a su automóvil, dispuesto a olvidar todo lo sucedido y esperar a que fuera más tarde. Ya se encargaría de Grell en otro momento.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué tanto discutías con ese tipo?" preguntó un exasperado William mientras conducía.<p>

"Hmm. Sólo algunos asuntos sin importancia," respondió Grell mirándose las uñas, sin prestarle mucha atención.

"Te vi, Grell," lo acusó; "lo besaste."

"Uh..." el aludido levantó la vista, un tinte de humor manchando sus palabras. "Will... ¿Acaso estás celoso?"

Su acompañante bufó cansinamente, sin quitar sus ojos del camino ni un momento. "Por favor. Sólo quiero saber por qué tardaste tanto hablando con él, es todo."

"Pues si tanto quieres saber… Sólo le di a entender que sabía de su relación con Ciel."

William frenó repentinamente al escuchar esa oración, provocando un quejido del otro adulto. "¿Le dijiste _todo_?" preguntó serio.

"Pff... Por supuesto que no, cariño," rezongó ligeramente molesto; "aunque puede que le haya dado una que otra indirecta. No creo que lo haya entendido, de todas maneras."

"Ten más cuidado," lo regañó Will, negando con la cabeza. "Ellos deben darse cuenta por sí solos, si es que algún día lo hacen. No debimos meternos en esto, no sé por qué te hice caso."

"Querido, deja de preocuparte. No pasará nada," lo reconfortó Grell, apretándose contra él. William lo apartó con una mano, al mismo tiempo que conducía con la otra.

"Quítate de encima," le espetó. "¿Por qué no te le arrimas a ese tipo?"

"¡No seas malo conmigo, Will!" se quejó el pelirrojo, moviéndose nerviosamente. "Fue solo un besito, ¿sí? Aunque me gusta cuando te pones celoso, significa que me quieres. Así que… ¿Me perdonas?" se disculpó sinceramente, besándolo en la mejilla, provocando un sonrojo en el otro. "Sebastian es lindo, pero tú eres el único que quiero."

"No inventes cosas. Yo no te quiero," negó inútilmente desviando la vista, fingiendo que sus declaraciones no le importaban.

"Ha. Eso dices ahora, pero ya veremos esta noche qué es lo que piensas, después de hacerme gritar," susurró Grell provocativamente en su oreja, causando que William se pusiera aún más rojo y dejándolo sin palabras que contestar, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón.

* * *

><p>"Dilo. Fuerte y claro," murmuró Sebastian entrecortadamente, embistiendo una vez más contra Ciel.<p>

"¡Ah-ah! ¡Se-Sebast—!" lloriqueó el menor al momento de correrse en la mano de su amante, mas fue interrumpido por un tosco beso de éste para acallar sus gemidos. Le encantaba oírlo gritar su nombre, pero no podía permitir que alguien los escuchara.

Sintió el placer que el orgasmo le otorgaba en ese momento, e inmediatamente Sebastian se vino dentro de él mientras su lengua dominaba la del menor, suprimiendo las voces de ambos.

Luego de unos difusos pero exquisitos instantes de gozo, el pelinegro salió del cuerpo de su amante; mas se mantuvieron unidos entrelazando sus manos, mientras sus respiraciones se tranquilizaban.

"Llegaste tarde. 12:04," le reclamó Ciel al mayor, aún agitado.

"Lo siento. Y mira que de todas formas no cerraste la ventana," resolló en tono burlón. El otro se sonrojó ante su debilidad.

"Cállate. La próxima vez no te esperaré."

Sebastian rio ligeramente y cerró los ojos, acariciándole los cabellos. Lo sintió relajarse en sus brazos, y él mismo se estaba dejando llevar por el sueño, hasta que repentinamente recordó la conversación con Grell, lo cual le hizo despabilarse al momento.

"Ciel."

"¿Mmm?" musitó éste con tono adormilado.

"¿Y si te dijera que hay alguien que sabe de nuestra relación?"

Ante tal revelación el aludido abrió los ojos como platos, olvidando las ganas de dormir por un minuto. Al principio se sintió preocupado, mas pensó que si alguien quisiera delatarlos lo más probable es que ya lo hubiera hecho; y mientras no fuera su tía la que se enterara todo estaba bien. Le restó importancia y dejó caer sus párpados de nuevo.

"¿Y luego?" inquirió indiferentemente. "¿Es eso lo que te tenía preocupado hoy?"

Sebastian se sorprendió. Había tratado de ocultar sus sentimientos para no inquietarlo, y aun así Ciel había notado su actitud distante en la cena. Eso sólo podía significar que lo conocía muy bien.

"¿Te diste cuenta?"

"¿En qué tanto pensabas?" preguntó el menor, ignorando la interrogante de Sebastian. "¿Puedo saber?"

"No es nada importante como para que te preocupes," respondió cortantemente.

"Ah," exhaló Ciel, un poco herido por la contestación. Sabía que Sebastian no lo hacía a propósito, sin embargo le había dolido.

"¿Ciel? ¿Qué pasa?" dijo su amante después de un rato en silencio. Había sentido al adolescente tensarse, y temía haberlo lastimado con sus palabras. El aludido se armó de valor y expulsó la confesión que hace tiempo tenía ganas de expresar:

"A veces siento que a pesar de estar unidos, no sé quién eres realmente. Por ejemplo, hoy en la cena me di cuenta de que ni siquiera sé tu religión… Y ahora veo que no confías en mí."

"No es eso. No quiero preocuparte por estupideces, de verdad, Ciel. Y sobre lo de la religión, no creo en nada de todas esas cosas que mencionaron en la cena. ¿Eso querías saber?" contestó con tono suave, besándole la frente a fin de calmarlo. "Claro que confío en ti."

Las mejillas de Ciel se tornaron levemente rosadas y desvió la mirada, avergonzado ante la verdad.

"Gracias," murmuró sinceramente, sintiéndose más tranquilo por la reconfortante declaración. Sebastian le sonrió de nuevo; ahí estaba, otra vez esa inusual pero adorable sonrisa de cariño.

"De nada. Lo digo en serio," pausó por un momento, y su mente vagó de nuevo, recordando el debate que se había dado gracias a los hindúes. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad al pensar que él tampoco sabía mucho de Ciel. "Y ya que preguntaste… ¿Tú crees en lo que mencionaron hoy?"

"No," contestó el menor sin chistar. "Aunque no puedo negar que la filosofía hindú es interesante, todo eso de la reencarnación y la trasmigración de las almas. Pero que sea interesante no significa que no sea estúpido," criticó francamente.

"Trasmigración... Almas," repitió Sebastian, perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos y recordando sus déjà-vus, y en la sensación que había experimentado al ver a Ciel por primera vez. Había sentido como si lo conociera de algún lado. De seguro si Soma y Agni lo oyeran, habrían dicho algo como que aquellas serían memorias de alguna vida anterior, y Ciel un compañero de otra época, seguramente.

Bufó ante lo inverosímil que sonaba. Los déjà-vus eran fenómenos comunes, y usualmente no tenían significado, así que… ¿Por qué rayos se partía la cabeza pensando en ello una y otra vez? Eran sueños sin sentido, y debería dejarlo así.

"Tienes razón, es estúpido," se quejó.

El adolescente asintió contra la piel de Sebastian, quien continuó acariciando su melena mientras con la otra mano sostenía la del muchacho. Notó entonces que Ciel todavía llevaba puesto el anillo de utilería que usaban en las grabaciones, y sonrió ante el curioso detalle. Era un anillo bastante llamativo, tenía una piedra preciosa de color azul profundo. Cualquiera podría pensar que era real y que tenía gran valor, cuando de verdad no era así.

A Sebastian le extrañó que no se hubiera quitado la pieza de joyería, como si fuera importante para él a pesar de ser falso. Iba a preguntarle porqué lo usaba, pero se dio cuenta que Ciel ya estaba dormido y acurrucado en su pecho; así que decidió que se guardaría la interrogante para otro momento y se dejó arrastrar con él hacia el mundo de los sueños.


	6. Capítulo 6: Arrepentimiento

**Capítulo 6. Arrepentimiento**

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas fluían libremente por el rostro de Elizabeth mientras abrazaba a Ciel con todas sus fuerzas, al final de uno de los últimos días de trabajo.<p>

"¡Ciel! No puedo creer que todo se esté acabando tan rápido... ¡Te voy a extrañar tanto!" exclamó la chiquilla con desesperación mientras el incómodo muchacho le daba unas palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda.

"Ya, tranquila, Lizzy. Nos volveremos a ver."

La cara de la niña se iluminó al escuchar aquello, y soltó a Ciel por un momento. "¡Aww, Ciel! De verdad espero que sea así... ¡Sería tan lindo! Además me llamaste Lizzy, ¡no puedo creerlo!"

La rubia, en un ataque de emoción, posó sus labios rápidamente sobre los de Ciel, apenas rozándolos; y se alejó corriendo avergonzada por su atrevimiento. La cara del adolescente se tornó totalmente roja, y miró hacia otro lado sin moverse o decir nada, paralizado por completo.

El suceso ocurrió como en cámara lenta ante los ojos de Sebastian, quien había observado la escena desde lejos al igual que Anne, con quien estaba conversando. El pelinegro sintió una repentina oleada de celos. No es que la rubia le desagradara, sin embargo le molestaba el hecho de que ella también quisiera a _su_ Ciel.

"¡Awww!" había exclamado la pelirroja a su lado, conmovida por la escena. "¿No son lindos, Sebastian?"

"Bastante," el aludido respondió con acritud, aun contemplando el sonrojo del menor que se movía nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, evitando la penetrante mirada de Sebastian desde la distancia.

Angelina ojeó a Sebastian sospechosamente, captando el sarcasmo debajo de sus palabras. No obstante, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

* * *

><p>Ciel permanecía sentado en su camerino, esperando que su tía le llamase para que ambos se fueran a casa. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie más en ese momento, después del embarazoso contacto con Lizzy.<p>

Varios golpes en la puerta causaron que sus músculos se tensaran ante la idea de que fuera la niña rubia, buscando una respuesta o por lo menos ofrecerle una disculpa por su comportamiento. Él sabía que no había sido la gran cosa, mas de cualquier forma había sido sumamente incómodo y Ciel se había molestado no tanto por lo que había hecho, sino más bien por haberse tomado la libertad de hacerlo sin su permiso.

"¿Quién es?" inquirió con evidente nerviosismo.

"Soy yo."

El muchacho reconoció la voz de Sebastian, y suspiró ruidosamente.

"Pasa."

El pelinegro hizo lo indicado. Ciel estaba preocupado por la reacción que éste pudiera tener. ¿Se enojaría con él?

"Y dime..." Sebastian siseó con hiel, hincándose para quedar a la altura de su amante que permanecía sentado. "¿Qué tal el beso?"

Sebastian no había dejado de sonreír desde el momento en que había entrado a la habitación; acto que a decir verdad estaba empezando a asustar a Ciel, ya que sabía que estaba fingiendo. Sus ojos escarlata expresaban su verdadera frustración contenida.

"No fue mi culpa," se excusó el menor, frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces, todo ocurrió tan repentinamente que le fue difícil asimilarlo: en un dos por tres, Sebastian lo cargó y depositó en el suelo. El camerino era pequeño; sin embargo eso no les había impedido tener sexo ahí la primera vez, y parecía que el tamaño no era un inconveniente de nuevo.

El mayor se colocó sobre el joven y desabrochó los botones de su camisa, dejando al expuesto su pecho desnudo. Comenzó a estimular uno de sus pezones con su lengua, provocando que Ciel temblara contra su cuerpo.

"Uh... ¡Sebastian!"

"Ya sé que no fue tu culpa," declaró el pelinegro, separándose un poco para observar las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos entrecerrados de Ciel ante el inesperado placer. "…Pero no sabes cómo odio que alguien que no sea yo te ponga los ojos encima. Me disgusta tanto que alguien toque _mi_ propiedad."

"Eres algo posesivo, ¿no crees?" respondió Ciel, desviando la vista para poder respirar más tranquilamente y luchar para no excitarse, lo cual era algo casi imposible de lograr. Posó sus manos en el pecho del adulto, tratando de apartarlo. "Ahora no, Sebastian. En cualquier momento llegará mi tía, y quien sabe si podríamos salvarnos esta vez."

El aludido sonrió con picardía y tomó por las muñecas a Ciel.

"Tienes razón, pero me debes una."

Ojeó entonces su anillo, descansando en el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda. "¿Por qué nunca te lo quitas?" interrogó con curiosidad, mientras se apartaba y lo ayudaba a levantarse y a abrochar su camisa. Ciel volteó hacia otro lado, repentinamente avergonzado.

"Es parte de la caracterización del personaje," mintió. Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

"No. Lo llevas puesto todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no estamos grabando; como si fuera algo crucial para ti."

"¿Y qué si lo es?" Ciel rezongó a la defensiva. Sebastian le dedicó una mirada cariñosa.

"No tiene nada de malo. Tan sólo quiero saber por qué es importante para ti, pero si no quieres decírmelo no insistiré," dijo con ternura, poniéndose de pie.

Ciel suspiró, sintiéndose un poco culpable por sus contestaciones groseras y sin fundamento. Miró la pieza de joyería, mientras tomaba aire para explicarle:

"No es una coincidencia que este anillo sea una parte importante de la historia. Cuando era pequeño, mis padres solían contarme cuentos como a cualquier niño. Llegaron a contarme que, en el pasado, nuestros ancestros tenían un anillo como éste, sólo que real, que pasaba de generación en generación. Algo así como una reliquia familiar. Cuando mamá y papá murieron y mi tía me adoptó, ella también me lo dijo. Creo que era la única historia cierta de todas las que me contaron en mi niñez."

"¿Y qué paso después?" inquirió Sebastian, más que curioso.

"Misteriosamente, el anillo desapareció con una de las generaciones pasadas, y nunca fue encontrado. Supongo que se perdió, o tal vez lo robaron puesto que tenía gran valor... No lo sé, pero el hecho de que hubieran incluido tal objeto en la película gracias a mi tía y que lo hallan diseñado tal como me lo describieron se me hace maravilloso, por eso es que nunca me lo quito. Sé que es falso, pero es lo más cercano que tengo para recordar a mis padres, y a mis antepasados. Probablemente pienses que es sentimentalista, pero—"

"No," refutó Sebastian convencido, besando el pulgar abrazado por la pieza de joyería; "no creo que sea sentimentalista. Es una historia digna de ser contada."

Ciel sonrió levemente, un poco entristecido por el recuerdo de su familia. Apretó fuertemente la mano de Sebastian, para contener sus emociones. Éste le sonrió con empatía.

"Gracias," dijo el menor con simpleza.

* * *

><p>Ojos escarlata recorrieron el set una vez más, asombrados por la veracidad de la escenografía. Se respiraba un aura de tristeza e incertidumbre, probablemente provocada por la ambientación, o tal vez por que era la última escena a grabar y entonces la película estaría lista para fines de edición.<p>

Sebastian inhaló profundamente, tratando de que eso le ayudara a disolver el nudo en su estómago. De nuevo esa inquietante sensación de _déjà vu_ lo invadía, y como siempre, no era para nada agradable.

Ciel reposaba prácticamente inmóvil sobre una banca de concreto, observando a Sebastian quien permanecía parado a una corta distancia suya; ambos esperando indicaciones.

Por fin, Madame Red dio la orden esperada y todos se hundieron en un silencio sepulcral mientras las cámaras comenzaban a rodar.

"¿Dolerá?" cuestionó Ciel con voz clara, imprimiéndole un toque de nerviosismo acorde a la ocasión. Se suponía que de acuerdo al guion, con su venganza completada, el demonio debía devorar su alma.

"Sí, un poco. Lo haré tan gentil como sea posible," contestó Sebastian, tratando de ocultar su desconcierto y actuando de acuerdo a la escena.

Era increíble que cuando estaban actuando, surgía una química y una veracidad indescriptible entre los dos que les permitía representar aquel vínculo tan fuerte, prohibido e inusual que unía al amo y a su sirviente. Sencillamente era un espectáculo embriagador, que cualquiera que los veía quedaba impactado y le costaría trabajo decir que estaban actuando una historia ficticia.

"No. Hazlo tan doloroso como puedas. Graba el dolor de mi vida en mi alma."

Sebastian tragó saliva incómodamente. Su corazón latió de manera anormal, demasiado fuerte y veloz, y el nudo en su estómago no desaparecía; advirtiéndole que algo estaba por pasar. Ciel se percató de la vacilación del adulto, y se movió ligeramente en la banca en un ademán para acercársele; no obstante al darse _cuenta_ de que Sebastian se disponía a continuar con su actuación no hizo nada. Sebastian se disponía a arrodillarse y agachar su cabeza para decir con las palabras que siempre debían salir de su boca una vez que se le daba una orden:

"Yes, my..."

Un latido más intenso de lo normal lo hizo detenerse con la palabra en la boca. Ciel se paró como resorte al contemplar la mirada perdida de Sebastian y su repentina palidez. "Sebastian... ¿Estás bien?" cuestionó alarmado.

"¡Corten!" exclamó Madame Red, preocupada.

Pero Sebastian ya no lo escuchaba. Otro latido, y todas sus anteriores pesadillas y sensaciones de estar viviendo de nuevo una escena ya experimentada cobraron sentido en ese momento. El ver a Ciel ahí sentado a la espera de su incierto destino provocó que miles de recuerdos aparecieran en su memoria, en una espiral desordenada, provocándole una insoportable y repentina migraña. Todos los momentos, las órdenes, las misiones cumplidas, los peligros enfrentados. Y en su mente se repetía la sentencia, como campanadas de una iglesia: _Yes, my Lord_.

No se había dado cuenta que estaba gritando de dolor y sosteniendo su cabeza fuertemente con las manos hasta que escuchó las exclamaciones de los demás; gritando su nombre a lo lejos. O al menos para él sonaban como si estuvieran a millas de distancia, porque estaba ensordecido por la condenada oración que se repetía en sus recuerdos. _Yes, my Lord_.

Cayó al suelo, agotado. Logró identificar a un preocupado Ciel que le apartaba las manos y los cabellos de la sudorosa frente, articulando su nombre: "Sebastian," alcanzó a leer de sus labios.

Quería hablarle, pero de alguna forma ya no sonaba correcto llamarle por su nombre. Las imágenes seguían proyectándose en su mente, sobrecargándolo con información, como si fuera una computadora reproduciendo mil películas al mismo tiempo.

"Joven amo," alcanzó a susurrar antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><em>"Yes, my Lord," respondió Sebastian sobre una de sus rodillas, llevándose una mano al pecho y haciendo una leve reverencia. Sentado en una banca, su amo, Ciel Phantomhive, se recargó sobre ésta, mirando hacia arriba.<em>

_El único guante que le quedaba a Sebastian fue apartado con sus dientes mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al muchacho. Con suavidad pasó su mano por el rostro de Ciel para brindarle al menos un poco de consuelo silencioso, al mismo tiempo que quitaba el parche que ocultaba el signo del contrato que habían formado._

_Ciel observó con taciturno sosiego al demonio cada vez más cerca de sí, sintiendo descontroladas mariposas en el estómago al contemplar los ojos decididos de Sebastian, dispuestos a arrancar su alma fuera de su cuerpo. Pero había algo diferente a lo que se había imaginado._

_Cuando el momento decisivo hubiese llegado, Ciel siempre había pensado que el demonio estaría sonriendo triunfalmente, ansioso de saborear el alma que tanto había deseado desde el primer momento. Mas no era así. Sebastian se mantenía serio, casi como si el momento fuera de tristeza. _¿Por qué?_, Ciel se preguntaba. _¿Por qué?_ ¿Acaso estaba fingiendo? ¿Es que había sentido lástima por él? Pero si desde el primer momento, Ciel había estado destinado a morir…_

_"Entonces, Joven Amo."_

_Y en ese instante, el niño se sumergió en la oscuridad que le otorgaron sus párpados al ser cerrados._

_Probablemente, el único error que cometió Sebastian como demonio fue distraerse un minuto para volver a mirarlo y grabarse su rostro a fuego en su memoria. Porque entonces, al verlo ahí tan vulnerable, sintió un remordimiento impropio de sí._

_Ciel Phantomhive debía haber muerto ese día._

_Sebastian debía ser el que lo hubiese matado. Ya se había resignado a que esa era la única opción._

_Mas no fue así. Tal vez era precipitado, sin embargo se había dado cuenta que nunca volvería a ser el mismo, hiciera lo que hiciera: si devoraba su alma se arrepentiría toda la vida de haber acabado con su vida tan cruelmente, no obstante si no lo hacía se sentiría humillado, estúpido y cobarde por no haber cumplido lo que desde un principio se había prometido y había deseado, pero ya no podía hacerlo más. Porque, quisiera o no, Sebastian Michaelis, uno de los demonios más insensibles y despiadados, le había cogido cariño a un humano lleno de odio y deseos de venganza, que sin embargo escondía el corazón más puro que Sebastian había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar en su vacía y longeva vida._

_"Sebastian… ¿Por qué no lo has hecho aún?" murmuró Ciel con zozobra, parpadeando varias veces y tratando de ocultar su desasosiego. El pelinegro cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza._

_"Porque no puedo... No puedo hacer esto," admitió derrotado, dándole la espalda y alejándose de él. Sentirse humillado, estúpido y cobarde sería mil veces mejor a sentir arrepentimiento… Por toda la eternidad._

_"¿De qué hablas? Se-Sebastian… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó el niño, perdiendo la paciencia al verlo yéndose así. "¡Sebastian! ¡Vuelve acá y devora mi alma ya! ¡Es una orden!"_

_"El contrato termina aquí. No seré yo quien acabe con su vida, Joven Amo," dijo con firmeza, girándose para verle por última vez. "Fue un placer estar a su lado todo este tiempo," agradeció sinceramente, con una sonrisa melancólica. Odiaba dejarlo a la deriva, pero si algo sabía de Ciel es que era una persona fuerte y lograría adaptarse a su nueva vida, y tal vez lograría ser feliz. Debía ser feliz._

_"¡Sebastian! Prometiste que nunca me dejarías..." Ciel vociferó al borde del llanto, y luego bajó la voz. "Yo confiaba en ti.. ¡Sebastian!" gritó de nuevo desesperadamente, olvidándose de su orgullo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. __El demonio había tomado una decisión y no había forma de hacerlo volver._

_Ya demasiado lejos como para escuchar a su antiguo amo, Sebastian sentía una extraña liberación, mezclada con infinita tristeza. Pero de alguna forma, estaba feliz de haberlo dejado libre._

_Buscó en el bolsillo de su traje, recordando que al menos tenía un pequeño recuerdo de Ciel Phantomhive: en su mano ahora brillaba el anillo de plata, que llevaba incrustada la piedra preciosa de color azul. Lo había recuperado sin decirle a su amo. Vilmente lo había robado, mas era por una buena causa._

_Con su repentina libertad y sus sentimientos encontrados, Sebastian se sentía… Sensibilizado. Casi como si tuviera un corazón._

_Algo extraño sucedió entonces. Una enceguecedora luz blanca alumbró el fúnebre lugar, consumiendo su cuerpo, su fachada humana. "¿Qué esta pasándome?" inquirió el pelinegro en voz alta, pero por algún motivo no sentía miedo o desesperación ante los hechos, como si inconscientemente supiera que aquello iba a pasar. Cerró su puño, llevando consigo todo el tiempo el anillo de Ciel en su mano, mientras se desvanecía por completo._

* * *

><p>Sebastian se despertó sobresaltado, y lo primero que notó fueron las miradas curiosas de todos sus compañeros que lo rodeaban. En especial, los ojos de Ciel expresaban una notable preocupación.<p>

"Sebastian... ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Anne, posando su dedo sobre el pecho del muchacho, empujándolo hacia atrás para obligarlo a reposar sobre las almohadas. Éste parpadeó varias veces, como si no comprendiera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Qué me pasó?"

"Te desmayaste a mitad de la última escena. Migraña," irrumpió Grell con una sonrisa misteriosa. Sebastian entonces comprendió que él lo sabía todo.

"Grell Sutcliff... ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas?" le pidió mirándolo con desconfianza. Ahora sí, iba a obtener todas las explicaciones que merecía de una buena vez, y no se iba a rendir hasta conocer toda la verdad.

"Por supuesto, querido," autorizó éste, aun sonriéndole. A su lado, William siseó disgustado, mas no fue tomado en cuenta.

"Sebastian," apenas y se escuchó la voz de Ciel, quien tenía la cabeza baja. Fue entonces que el aludido recordó a todos los presentes, y fingió una expresión amable.

"No se preocupen, ya estoy mejor. Tan sólo tengo unos cuantos asuntos pendientes con Grell."

"Está bien, dejémoslos solos. De cualquier forma, el doctor dijo que no pasáramos todos al mismo tiempo, para no agobiarlo," les recordó Madame Red, mientras todos excepto el pelirrojo, William y Ciel se dedicaban a abandonar el cuarto del hospital.

"Will cariño, no pasará nada, te lo prometo," lo convenció Grell dándole un apretón a su mano. Su pareja asintió y se acomodó las gafas.

"Bien, confío en ti," dijo soltándolo y fulminando con la mirada a Sebastian, para después encaminarse hacia la salida y llevándose a Ciel con él. "Vamos."

"Pero..." comenzó el menor, manteniendo el contacto con los ojos rubíes de Sebastian, pero al ver que éste no se oponía a que saliera, suspiró derrotado. "Está bien," se rindió, abandonando el cuarto por fin.

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada, Grell se sentó en la cama, al lado del pelinegro —probablemente más cerca de lo que a éste le gustaría—, y se dispuso a hablar.

"Recordar te tomó más tiempo de lo que esperaba."

"No entiendo… ¿Quieres decir que todo esto es verdad? Que yo era un—"

"Demonio," terminó por él. "Sí, Sebas-chan."

"Pero ¿por qué?, ¿cómo?" balbuceó.

Grell se encogió de hombros. "Exactamente, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?"

"No tiene sentido, pero.. Bueno, estaba a punto de devorar el alma de Ciel… Y... No pude. Lo dejé, y entonces… Desaparecí. Supongo que morí," le contó, todavía confundido por las imágenes en su mente. Suspiró. "No entiendo."

El pelirrojo asintió.

"Así es, rechazaste el alma de un humano con el que mantenías un contrato. Y eso terminó con tu vida como demonio."

Sebastian abrió la boca para hablar, mas fue detenido por Grell, quien puso un dedo cariñosamente sobre sus labios para callarlo. Normalmente hubiera hecho un comentario sobre lo suaves que éstos eran, pero era un momento serio, incluso para Grell. "De seguro te preguntas como es que, si moriste, estás aquí. Verás, para un demonio, negarse a completar un contrato puede terminar con su existencia. Sin embargo, el rechazar el alma de un humano es el acto más benévolo que un ser infernal puede realizar. Al hacer esto, expiaste todos tus pecados anteriores."

"Estás diciendo que al liberar a Ciel y no devorar su alma, ¿me dieron una segunda oportunidad? Una nueva vida," musitó pensativo.

"Sí. Es como lo que decían los hindúes el otro día, lo que ellos llamaron karma."

"Vaya," exclamó Sebastian, perplejo. "Y yo que pensaba que estaban locos."

"Pff," bufó Grell con un ademán de mano. "Eso no significa que estén del todo correctos. En realidad, ninguna religión lo está al cien por ciento. Son cosas que los humanos inventan. Para ellos, existe algo llamado fe... Nunca los entenderé."

Hubo un silencio en el que Sebastian meditó la información dada.

"Pero, ¿por qué ahora?" cuestionó impacientemente, pasado un rato. "De todas las épocas en las que he podido reencarnar, de todos los lugares... ¿Por qué aquí?"

Su acompañante se encogió de hombros.

"Tampoco lo sé todo. Coincidencia, supongo."

"Hay algo que todavía no me cuadra... ¿Por qué es que te entrometiste en todo esto? ¿Por qué te importa?"

"Bueno," suspiró; "después de que moriste como demonio las cosas se volvieron un poco aburridas. Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando al revisar la lista de almas humanas estuviera la tuya. Pensé que sería sólo una coincidencia de nombre, pero en efecto, eras tú, querido. Aunque sabía que no recordarías nada, y que yo no podía decírtelo así como así, porque ya no eres un demonio, sino un humano.. Está prohibido revelarles estas cosas, y ya he sido castigado varias veces por romper las reglas de los Dioses de la Muerte. Entonces se me ocurrió todo esto de la película, supuse que si experimentabas situaciones parecidas, tus memorias volverían. William me dijo que estaba loco, pero no intervino en mi contra. Creo que no le importa mucho. Y mira, mi plan funcionó, aunque me tomó más de lo que esperaba."

Sebastian asintió, por fin hallando un poco de claridad. Así que las pesadillas, los _déjà vus_, la incertidumbre… Todas esas cosas habían sido remembranzas de su pasado. No obstante, todavía le quedaban algunas preguntas. Había una que, de tan sólo pensarla, le estaba lacerando la garganta. El sentimiento de culpa era terriblemente fuerte, y sin embargo no se esfumaría hasta escuchar la respuesta. Dispuesto, habló:

"¿Y qué pasó con mi Jov... Con Ciel," se corrigió; "¿después de que lo dejé?"

"Ni idea," contestó su acompañante sinceramente. "Ciel Phantomhive nunca fue de mi gran interés. Si los visitaba era para verte a ti, Sebas-chan… Pero supongo que habrá envejecido y muerto, como todos los humanos. No recuerdo haber sellado su alma, pero no soy el único Dios de la Muerte, así que de seguro alguien más lo hizo. Como no devoraste su alma, tuvo la oportunidad de vivir. Un alma devorada por un demonio es un alma perdida que no puede reencarnar nunca más; por lo cual, el hecho de que este aquí significa que, en efecto, tuvo una muerte normal."

"Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué él está aquí también?"

"Los humanos también reencarnan de vez en cuando," lo interrumpió Grell, y entonces cambió el tema. "Lo que sí no veía venir, era que ustedes dos se enamoraran," añadió finalmente. Sebastian abrió los ojos como platos ante la inesperada contestación.

"Yo no estoy..."

"Oh, por favor, querido," lo cortó el pelirrojo de nuevo, apartándole el cabello del rostro con dulzura, sin darle más espacio para negar inútilmente lo que era más que obvio. Siguió con su explicación. "La verdad ni siquiera me imaginaba que iban a coincidir. Lo único que yo hice, fue escribir ese guion y asegurarme de que tú ganaras el papel de Sebastian. Lo de Ciel fue una completa sorpresa."

Sebastian evitaba la mirada de Grell, sintiendo un leve rubor teñir sus mejillas de un sutil tono rosado. No era que se hubiera enamorado de Ciel, en realidad ya lo estaba desde aquella vez que rechazó su alma. Esa había sido su razón para no matarlo, pero Grell no tenía por qué saberlo. Y ese amor, había perdurado a través de los años, incluso en una nueva vida, sin que él mismo se hubiese percatado de su intensidad hasta ese instante.

Entonces una nueva interrogante asaltó su mente: si él había sido capaz de recordar todo, tal vez su anterior 'Joven Amo' también lo sabía. Es más, tal vez lo sabía desde antes que él. O tal vez no, pero eso era algo que Sebastian ignoraba.

"Y Ciel… ¿Él sabe?" profirió con ansiedad. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros una vez más, indiferente.

"Dudo que recuerde algo, pero ¿por qué no le preguntas por ti mismo?" sonrió.

Casi como si lo hubiera invocado, en ese momento la cabeza de Ciel se asomó tímidamente por la puerta, observando al dúo conversar. Su mirada se encontró con la de su amante, quien parecía sorprendido de verle ahí.

"Sebastian... ¿Puedo pasar?" inquirió.


	7. Capítulo 7: Si Deus me relinquit

**Capítulo 7. Si Deus me relinquit**

* * *

><p>Sebastian y Grell miraron al intruso por unos instantes. El primero palideció. ¿Habría escuchado algo? Y si así era, ¿lo habría entendido? ¿Le reclamaría algo? Después de todo, Sebastian había abandonado a Ciel hace muchísimos años. Claro que lo había hecho con buenas intenciones, mas eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había roto su promesa.<p>

Aun así, sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarlo, y no tenía sentido prolongar la espera más de lo necesario.

"Claro, pasa" anunció decidido. "Grell y yo ya habíamos terminado, de todas formas."

"Pero-" alegó Grell antes de que el pelinegro le dirigiera una mirada envenenada para silenciarlo. "Ugh, está bien. Me largo con Will" sentenció, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la salida con aire molesto. Ni Ciel ni Sebastian dijeron nada más.

El sonido de tacones resonó en el cuarto hasta que el pelirrojo los dejó a solas. Apenas pasó esto, Ciel dejó de fingir y se arrojó en la cama con desesperación, refugiándose en el regazo de un asombrado Sebastian, que le dio unas cuantas palmaditas de consolación en la cabeza.

"Me asustaste mucho. No sabía qué rayos te pasaba, ni qué hacer" admitió el menor, ocultando la cara para que su amante no viera su vergüenza.

"Lo siento. Estoy bien" contestó el otro un poco cortante debido a la sorpresa, puesto que no esperaba una reacción tan intensa de parte del adolescente.

"Lo sé, pero me preocupé de todas formas."

"Perdón" se disculpó una vez más, besando sus cabellos. Su compañero asintió, trepando hasta llegar a su pecho, y acurrucándose en él. Sebastian lo abrazó con cariño, y permanecieron en un cálido silencio por un largo rato, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ciel inhaló el embriagador aroma de Sebastian, y se sintió más tranquilo al cabo de unos minutos. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a evocar el recuerdo de sus padres. Cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo, siempre corría y se refugiaba en su cama. Quién diría que, ahora, el joven adulto era quien le proporcionaba tal consuelo.

Se abrazó más a él, cerrando los ojos y pensando en ellos con cariño; pero a la vez con rabia y tristeza. Todavía le era doloroso que hubieran muerto, y probablemente aquella herida nunca sanaría.

El enojo que sentía no era hacia ellos, sino más bien hacia la soledad que le había traído su accidental y pronta partida. Ciel se había vuelto una persona completamente diferente desde entonces, incluso aunque su tía se hubiera hecho cargo de él. Había sido abandonado; le habían quitado a las personas que más quería, le habían arrebatado su felicidad para siempre. O al menos así lo había pensado antes… Porque entonces, llegó Sebastian.

No era lo mismo que tener a sus padres, claro que no, pero había sido suficiente para hacerlo feliz. Ciel había aprendido a abrirse y confiar en las personas de nuevo, en una en especial: Sebastian Michaelis.

Y no permitiría que se lo arrebataran. Por eso cuando se había desmayado, el menor había experimentado una peculiar mezcla de preocupación... Y alegría, porque el hecho de que tuvieran que volver a grabar la última escena le daba aunque sea un poco más tiempo para estar con a su lado. Temía que cuando todo acabara se separaran para siempre, y haría todo lo que pudiera para evitarlo.

"Sebastian... Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar" murmuró sin abrir sus ojos, sintiendo como se sonrojaba al decir esas palabras.

El aludido se impresionó al escucharlo. Ciel estaba actuando diferente, mostrándose más vulnerable que nunca. Además, aquello había dado en el clavo con lo que él seguía pensando: lo había dejado, y tal vez por eso ahora éste lo había perdonado y le suplicaba que no lo hiciera de nuevo. Quizá Ciel había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad también…

Luego de meditar un poco acerca de eso, Sebastian decidió que no podía ser cierto. El anterior comportamiento del adolescente sólo podía indicarle que en efecto no recordaba nada. Porque conociendo a Ciel, lo más seguro es que le hubiera echado en cara todo, antes de aceptarlo de nuevo con tanta facilidad. Le costaba demasiadotrabajo perdonar una ofensa, y Sebastian lo sabía bastante bien. Así que lo mejor para ambos, era que pusiera atrás sus memorias del pasado. Después de todo, se había propuesto que aprovecharía su segunda oportunidad y enmendaría su error, protegiendo siempre a Ciel para demostrarle cuánto le importaba. Sólo así podría perdonarse a sí mismo por esconderle el secreto.

"Lo prometo" declaró con certeza, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Zafiros y rubíes se encontraron, y entonces, Sebastian lo besó.

…Lo que empezó como algo tierno y dulce pronto comenzó a subir su temperatura. Y a pesar de que había sido Sebastian quien había iniciado el beso, Ciel estaba dando una inusual batalla por tomar la dominancia.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño ante la agresividad con la que el menor se aferraba a su cuello al mismo tiempo que su lengua y sus dientes luchaban ferozmente. Su comportamiento estaba siendo muy fuera de lo normal: Ciel nunca había sido tan desesperado, necesitado, no importaba que tan impaciente o excitado estuviera. Era como si toda la angustia y las otras emociones que lo habían atormentado durante esas horas por fin estuvieran siendo liberadas, y las estaba desquitando con Sebastian.

El malogrado ósculo fue interrumpido cuando el adolescente se alejó un poco para tomar aire y besar el cuello de su amante, quien desvió la vista sintiendo que comenzaba a excitarse.

"¿Aquí?" preguntó en un suave jadeo. La cama era cómoda, aunque algo estrecha. Aunque ese no era el mayor de los problemas, sino el hecho de que había gente esperando por ellos y cualquiera podía entrar de sorpresa.

"¿No quieres?"

Sebastian sonrió con un deje de ironía, imaginándose a Anne o a Elizabeth entrando inoportunamente y atrapándolos en pleno acto. Oh, pero qué agradable imagen se llevarían. No era como que le importara, de todas maneras.

"Por supuesto que sí, pero ¿y si alguien se pregunta por ti?"

"Piensan que sólo vine a ver cómo seguías, entonces hagámoslo rápido para no levantar sospechas" respondió Ciel en un tono apresurado, consumido por la lascivia.

El otro hombre rio suavemente al percatarse de su urgencia. "Okay. Tan sólo recuerda que la puerta no tiene seguro esta vez" le advirtió juguetonamente.

Ciel sólo asintió, conectando sus labios de nuevo en un enérgico beso húmedo. Fue entonces cuando Sebastian comprendió que tenía que hacer algo si quería ir encima, y rápido. Aprovechó su peso y su tamaño para darse la media vuelta y obligar a Ciel a permanecer debajo de su cuerpo. Éste abrió los ojos para mirarlo con reproche.

"¿Por qué nunca me dejas estar arriba?" preguntó algo molesto.

Con una expresión traviesa, Sebastian le bajó los pantalones y los bóxers, exponiendo su miembro. "Ese es un privilegio que no te puedo conceder. Lo siento," se excusó falsamente y entonces comenzó a acariciar los testículos del adolescente, quien soltó un leve lloriqueo ante el contacto.

"Idiota. Tus manos están frías" se quejó, golpeándolo en el pecho. Sebastian aprovechó este movimiento para tomar las manos de Ciel y las dirigió hacia su pene.

"Entonces… Demuéstrame como lo haces tú" le dijo perversamente. La cara de Ciel se tornó encendida como una amapola.

"¿Quieres que me.. Masturbe?" inquirió incrédulo. Su pareja asintió con calma.

"Así es. Quiero verte."

"¡Eres un pervertido!"

"Dime algo que no sepa" admitió descaradamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

"No hay manera en que me hagas hacer eso" se opuso Ciel, desviando la mirada.

"¿Ah no?" dijo Sebastian enarcando una ceja, en lo que rodeaba las manos de Ciel con las suyas y comenzaba a estimular su falo y sus testículos a un ritmo constante. El menor comenzó a gemir involuntariamente.

"Ah, nnhg.. P-pervertido" logró articular cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por las sensaciones. La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó y guio las manos del menor a un ritmo más rápido. Ciel apretaba la mandíbula para contenerse, tratando de recordarse el lugar tan inapropiado en el que estaban; no obstante, de vez en cuando uno que otro ruido conseguía escapar su garganta.

El pelinegro se sentía bastante excitado de tan sólo observarlo en ese estado; y puesto que tenían que terminar pronto, soltó las manos del muchacho para desvestirse velozmente. Ciel estaba tan concentrado en lo bien que se sentían las caricias que aquello ni siquiera le importó y continuó masturbándose él solo, para el gusto de Sebastian.

Éste último escupió en las palmas de sus manos y lubricó su miembro con su saliva impacientemente. Al percatarse de que el menor ya estaba por venirse, optó por posar su dedo sobre la punta de su verga, causando que Ciel abriera sus ojos y frunciera el ceño.

"Seb-"

Su protesta fue acallada por la fiera lengua de su amante que se introdujo de sorpresa en su boca. "Aún n-no" le reprendió Sebastian entrecortadamente al tomar aire.

"No puedo.. Y-ya no puedo más.. ¡Ngah!" exclamó Ciel girando la cabeza hacia un lado bruscamente, al borde de la desesperación. Sebastian le estaba impidiendo alcanzar el éxtasis y aquello era tan molesto e incómodo que casi dolía. Ciel tuvo que morderse la lengua para no sollozar y quedar en ridículo. Sebastian se dio cuenta de esto y decidió apresurarse.

"Déjame estar dentro tuyo" le pidió con voz suave. El adolescente captó la indirecta y ni tardo ni perezoso levantó un poco sus piernas y colocó sus manos sobre sus nalgas, separándolas para que Sebastian tuviera un mejor acceso. Éste sonrió ante su obediencia y de una vez, empaló su miembro salvajemente en los interiores de Ciel.

Lo más probable es que hubiese gritado ante la brusca estocada si no hubiera sido porque Sebastian se le adelantó y lo besó una vez más para silenciarlo; al mismo tiempo que, involuntariamente, presionaba su dedo humedecido con más fuerza contra su glande.

Ciel se retorció impulsivamente y trató de ignorar el dolor que lo invadía, cerrando sus ojos. Sebastian, tratando de saltarse la fase incómoda, fue tomando un ritmo con su pene, clavándolo más profunda y energéticamente en el ano del joven ojiazul.

"Ah, ah, _más_.." clamó Ciel sintiendo como un hilo de saliva corría por su barbilla; y sus caderas comenzaron a cooperar con la rutina, moviéndose al mismo compás con el que Sebastian lo hacía, como si estuviesen danzando la misma canción.

"Huh" jadeó el pelinegro cansinamente. Ya podía sentir el orgasmo aproximándose.

"Por favor.. ¡Por favor! ¡Ah-ah!" rogó Ciel en tono desesperado, olvidándose de su dignidad en el momento en que su amante dio contra el punto indicado. Ya no podía aguantar más las ganas de correrse, pero el dedo de Sebastian seguía impidiéndoselo, firme como metal.

Ignoró sus quejidos, pero no pudo evitar maldecir al sentir las uñas de Ciel clavándose en su espalda, exigiendo la liberación. En respuesta, Sebastian embistió con todas sus fuerzas, causando que sensaciones placenteras recorrieran sus fogosos cuerpos.

_Te amo_; pensó Ciel, y las ganas de expulsar aquella oración por la boca fueron increíbles, sin embargo el adolescente todavía tenía un poco de cordura como para saber que aquello era inapropiado. Era cierto, más deseaba que aquella confesión se realizara en un momento más calmado, y no en uno donde Sebastian podía malinterpretar que sólo se tratara de un efecto de la fiebre que lo invadía en ese instante. Mordió con fuerza el cuello del pelinegro para no gritar más incoherencias.

"¡Ah, Ciel!"

Pues vaya, eso había sido inesperado. Costaría trabajo esconder las marcas, pero eso no importaba en el momento. Lo que importaba era que, con una final arremetida, Sebastian movió su dedo y permitió que Ciel se viniera y manchara sus abdómenes, en el mismo momento en el que él también se corría en los interiores del menor. Fue entonces cuando alcanzaron la culminación al mismo tiempo, y el más puro y exquisito placer los recorrió de pies a cabeza, como si de un pedazo de paraíso se tratara.

En medio de su clímax, el pelinegro abrió los ojos para mirar a su pareja, y la estampa que vio lo conmovió de sobremanera. Las mejillas de Ciel estaban ruborizadas, su boca estaba entreabierta y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sin embargo, en ese mismo segundo los abrió parpadeando repetidamente, para contemplar a Sebastian durante su orgasmo, y éste le sonrió tiernamente.

Una vez que aquella nube de gozo los abandonara para dejarles sólo el cansancio y el sudor, Sebastian rodeó protectoramente al menor con sus brazos y lo besó suavemente. Ciel se mantuvo inmóvil.

"¿Qué crees que debemos hacer con las sábanas?" cuestionó avergonzado cuando sus labios se separaron, provocando la risa despreocupada del mayor.

"No creo que importe. Es un hospital, las deben cambiar seguido."

"De verdad te da igual que.."

"Mientras nadie más que conozcamos se entere de lo nuestro, sí" respondió Sebastian a la pregunta sin terminar. Las mejillas de Ciel se tiñeron de rosa y asintió. Tenía razón, ¿qué importaba?

Sintió a Sebastian moverse, ya que quería limpiarse un poco y vestirse. Pero antes, lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca.

El pelinegro lo vio sorprendido. "¿Pasa algo?"

Ciel desvió la mirada, y volvió a sonrojarse. _Ugh_, pensó al sentir el calor en su rostro. Odiaba como sus emociones se transparentaban cuando le pasaba eso, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Por otro lado, el pelinegro adoraba aquello. Como Ciel podía aparentar ser duro y a veces insensible, mas ese rubor en sus mejillas siempre acababa por delatarlo.

"Yo… Sebastian, yo.. Será más difícil vernos de ahora en adelante" terminó por divagar cobardemente. El pelinegro asintió contrariado, no entendía a dónde quería llegar con ese tema de nuevo.

"Lo sé. Pero te prometí que no te dejaría" contestó con certeza, manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos de Ciel, que mostraban angustia a pesar de su semblante impasible.

Ciel dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, sin importarle el verse dependiente. De cualquier forma, Sebastian sabía leerlo demasiado bien. Éste último sonrió compasivamente y rozó la mejilla del muchacho con su mano. Ciel se dejó llevar por la caricia.

Entonces Sebastian hizo intento de levantarse, y una vez más se lo impidieron.

"Espera.. Eso no es todo" dijo el adolescente, evitando la mirada del pelinegro otra vez. Ya era hora de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos y a la posible respuesta que obtendría, así fuera buena o mala.

"Entonces.. ¿Qué pasa?" interrogó el otro, comenzando a preocuparse.

Ciel tomó aire y los orbes índigo se fijaron en los ojos de Sebastian, armándose de valor.

"Sebastian, te amo."

…Silencio.

Un silencio pesado invadió la habitación con aquella confesión. El joven miró a Ciel completamente perplejo, tratando de no quedarse boquiabierto. Rápidamente trató de recuperar la compostura y tomó a Ciel por la barbilla, para que no pudiera voltear hacia otro lado.

Sin decir nada lo besó una vez más, tranquila, delicada, _amorosamente_. Y cuando se hubieron separado, sonrió.

"Yo también te amo, Ciel."

_Joven Amo._

* * *

><p>El cielo estaba invadido por nubes grises. Sebastian iba caminando por la calle, paseándose para relajarse y disfrutar del agradable clima, ya que la temperatura era perfecta. O al menos eso pensó: de repente, comenzó a caer una imprevista lluvia.<p>

El joven maldijo en voz baja al sentir las primeras frías gotas que chocaban contra su piel y se refugió debajo de un techo ya que no tenía ganas de mojarse en ese momento.

Permaneció observando la silenciosa llovizna y a la gente que abría sus sombrillas o corrían para evitar empaparse. Las calles quedaron semivacías luego de unos instantes. Sebastian continuaba sin moverse, sólo observando la nostálgica escena mientras diversos pensamientos pasaban por su mente.

_"Sebastian, te amo."_

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al recordar esas palabras. Parecía que por una vez, todo iba bien.

Comenzó a pensar en Ciel, sin poder evitarlo. Cada beso, cada caricia, cada momento era diferente con él y marcaban una parte importante de su historia. Pronto, la suave lluvia se convirtió en una tormenta con viento, rayos y truenos. Viendo que ya no era suficiente el permanecer ahí parado, se metió en uno de los negocios de la calle en la que estaba, sin pensarlo dos veces.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó y el cuerpo de Sebastian agradeció la calidez del lugar. Se había llevado una camisa demasiado ligera para ese inesperado clima.

"Buenas tardes" saludó la dueña detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa amigable.

"Buenas tardes."

"Siéntase libre de ver lo que quiera."

"Gracias" respondió el pelinegro, observando el pequeño lugar. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que había entrado en una tienda de antigüedades.

Advirtiendo que la tempestad parecía no aminorar, se decidió a tomar la oferta de la vendedora y curiosear los diferentes objetos que había ahí.

Había de todo: vajillas finas y otras no tanto; joyería, pinturas y cuadros viejos, entre otros cachivaches sin importancia. Bueno, eso fue hasta que un leve resplandor azul captó su atención.

Inmediatamente tomó el pequeño objeto entre sus manos, observándolo entre embelesado y sorprendido. De alguna manera inexplicable, había llegado hasta ahí. Bueno, si es que era el original.

Aunque realmente lo parecía. El brillo de la piedra era demasiado perfecto para que se tratase de una imitación. Además, algo dentro de él le decía que en efecto era verdadero.

"¿Cuánto cuesta este anillo?" dijo mostrándoselo a la señora, quien ajustó sus lentes para verlo mejor.

"Oh, muchacho, lamento decirte que eso es bastante costoso" advirtió. "Ese anillo es bastante fino y raro. Además, tiene una historia bastante interesante" continuó mientras un destello brillaba en sus ojos marrones llenos de experiencia, y se inclinó hacia Sebastian como si le fuese a contar un secreto, aunque aquello no tenía sentido puesto que no había nadie más en la habitación. "Parece que, según he oído, ese anillo perteneció a una familia de la nobleza de Inglaterra hace mucho tiempo."

El rostro de Sebastian se iluminó. Ya no tenía más dudas. Apretó la pieza de joyería fuertemente con su puño, como si de su posesión más preciada se tratase.

"Lo compro."

"Pero-"

"Tengo dinero. No me importa cuánto cueste, o así tenga que empeñar todo Londres con tal de llevármelo. Lo compro."

La anciana sonrió ante la determinación de aquel misterioso joven, y sin más que objetar, le vendió el anillo.


	8. Capítulo 8: Atrapados

**Capítulo 8. Atrapados**

* * *

><p>Ciel suspiró, sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo relajarse ante el contacto del agua caliente contra su piel.<p>

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y los curiosos zafiros inspeccionaron por milésima vez el amplio cuarto. El baño lucía elegante y sencillo, como todo en la mansión. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y la habitación estaba iluminada a media luz, lo cual le daba un toque aún más refinado. Una agradable esencia invadía el lugar y el único ruido que se podía escuchar era la tormenta que caía afuera.

El adolescente se sumergió de lleno en la bañera por unos segundos. No había nada mejor que aquello en una tarde de mal clima.

Tomó entonces el libro que se había llevado para entretenerse y comenzó a leer sin prestar atención, divagando en otras cosas. Pensó primero en su tía, quien había salido de compras antes de que la imprevista lluvia se desatara. Ciel tan sólo podía esperar que hubiera llegado al centro comercial antes de la tormenta.

El solitario muchacho bostezó, y dejó el libro a un lado. Tanto estrés en las últimas semanas lo había dejado exhausto: ya que la película había sido todo un éxito, su vida había cambiado por completo. Paparazzis, fans locos —sobre todo muchachas que siempre realizaban preguntas indiscretas, que tan sólo lo hacían sonrojarse— y eventos como fiestas y reuniones habían pasado a ser parte de su rutina, además de su educación en casa. Y no sólo eso, sino que ahora que siempre estaban ocupados o siendo observados por todo el mundo, ver a Sebastian se había vuelto una tarea prácticamente imposible. Los sentimientos entre ellos no habían cambiado en absoluto, sin embargo era más difícil tener tiempo a solas para los dos.

Tantas preocupaciones dejaban a Ciel con ganas de sólo dormir y olvidarse de todo, al menos por un rato. Bostezó de nuevo, y a su alrededor todo su entorno se volvió borroso hasta que no pudo luchar más contra el peso de sus párpados.

...

_Talentosas manos recorrían todo el cuerpo de Ciel desvergonzadamente, deteniéndose en lugares que nadie más conocía; provocándolo, brindándole placer y locura, mas no lo suficiente para llevarlo al éxtasis. El agua caliente y la fragancia de la tina no hacían más que aumentar sus deseos. Era tortura, dulce tortura, como la que Sebastian y sólo Sebastian sabía brindarle._

_"Ah… Sebastian," recitó sobre sus labios después de uno de tantos exquisitos besos, que hacían que se le hiciera agua la boca. El pelinegro sonrió sensualmente, murmurando indecencias en el oído de Ciel que lo hacían temblar de placer. Podía sentir sus dedos encaminándose a su entrada peligrosamente, para comenzar a prepararlo y después…_

_..._

Ciel despertó sobresaltado por el insistente sonido del timbre. Maldijo por lo bajo al ser interrumpido durante tan buen sueño y justo cuando apenas venía la parte buena.

A pesar de eso, no tuvo otra opción que pararse rápidamente, cualquiera que estuviera tocando el timbre estaba realmente impaciente. Debía ser su tía, de seguro había olvidado la llave o traía demasiadas bolsas como para poder cargarlas por sí sola. No era la primera vez que le pasaba.

El joven pensó en secarse y vestirse, pero ya estaba desesperado por tanta insistencia; así que optó por únicamente ponerse una bata para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo y enjabonado, tratando de ignorar el pequeño bulto que formaba su pene medio erguido. Tan sólo esperaba que Anne no lo notara, o sería una completa humillación.

Su malhumor empeoró al casi tropezar varias veces por lo resbaloso, y pensaba darle un buen reproche a su tía. No obstante, las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su boca al momento en que abrió la puerta y se encontró con la personificación de sus sueños: ahí, parado frente a él, estaba Sebastian, escurriendo agua a chorros. Al encontrarse, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del mayor.

"Buenas noches," saludó en tono educado como siempre, dando unos pasos hacia adelante para entrar, ya que parecía que Ciel no se lo ofrecería pronto.

"¿Q-Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine a verte. Tu tía no está, ¿verdad?"

"No, pero, ¿y si estuviera? ¿Y si alguien te vio? Idiota, sería un completo desastre," reclamó Ciel sin real ofensa detrás de sus palabras. La verdad es que le agradaba que Sebastian se interesara lo suficiente en él como para ir a visitarlo de imprevisto. De cualquier forma, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo que había hecho era bastante arriesgado.

"¿Tú crees que va a haber paparazzis con este clima? Y si tu tía estuviera, me inventaría una excusa y listo," respondió Sebastian. Ciel se quedó callado, sabiendo que tenía razón. Lo más probable es que Anne no se hubiera molestado por la visita, era demasiado amigable y tenía un buen concepto de Sebastian a pesar de todo.

Viendo que ya no le iba a responder, Sebastian se inclinó para posar un breve beso sobre los labios de Ciel. Éste último enredó sus manos en su empapada chamarra, asiéndolo fuerte contra sí para no dejarlo ir. Ante la respuesta tan entusiasta que había obtenido del muchacho, Sebastian no pudo hacer más que sonreír contra su boca. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Ciel con picardía, deteniéndose en su erección.

"Eso fue rápido," bromeó Sebastian, dejando caer al suelo la mojada prenda y observando el desastre que habían causado. Después tendrían que trapear, pero eso no importaba.

"A-Arriba. Vamos arriba," indicó el menor en medio de un jadeo, ansioso por lo que venía. Tanto tiempo sin haber estado con Sebastian ya le estaba afectando y sus reacciones eran mas rápidas de lo normal. Sintió como los fuertes brazos de su pareja lo cargaban sin dificultad, como a una novia en su noche de bodas. El pensamiento era ridículo, pero no se quejó al respecto. Subieron las escaleras y Sebastian se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Ciel.

"Sigue caminando," indicó el adolescente antes de que abriera la puerta. Sebastian enarcó una ceja, pero no objetó nada y sólo obedeció.

"¿Aquí?" inquirió cuando pasaron frente al cuarto de Anne con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Muy gracioso. No," comandó Ciel con voz irritada. Sería una total falta de respeto hacerlo en su habitación; claro que tampoco era precisamente honorable el hecho de que tu sobrino estuviera saliendo a escondidas con un tipo con el que te acostaste una vez, pero Angelina no tenía por qué saber eso. Además, la unión de Ciel y Sebastian no era un juego, sino que iba mucho más allá de eso. Pero esa no era la única razón por la que Ciel no quería hacerlo en la cama, sino que más bien quería cumplir su sueño erótico de hace unos momentos. ¿Qué mejor lugar que hacerlo en la bañera? Además, de seguro Sebastian también lo apreciaría, ya que se notaba que tenía frío por haber estado expuesto a la lluvia, aunque no se hubiera quejado sobre ello.

Por fin, dieron con la puerta indicada.

"Aquí," ordenó Ciel, y entraron en el cuarto. El baño seguía en orden, a media luz y la deliciosa esencia frutal era más débil, pero aun se percibía. El adulto fingió una expresión de sorpresa.

"Veo que te esmeraste en esto."

Aunque sabía que lo decía en broma, Ciel no pudo evitar ruborizarse. Sebastian ayudó al menor a quitarse la bata y después lo depositó en la tina, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y la ropa.

A pesar de que Ciel quería ayudar al pelinegro a desnudarse, aprovechó ese momento para colocar más sales aromáticas en la bañera y llenarla con más agua caliente. Después de eso, viendo que Sebastian aun traía puesta la camisa, le sonrió galantemente.

"Sebastian," lo llamó. Un brillo lascivo en los ojos escarlata fue la señal que tuvo Ciel para darse cuenta de que él también llevaba esperando este reencuentro tanto como él mismo. Sebastian obedeció y caminó hacia él, llevando a Ciel a preguntarse cómo es que alguien podía poseer tanta gracia sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Una vez que estuvo suficientemente cerca, lo jaló por la camisa y unió sus labios con los de él, románticamente, sin lengua.

"Extrañaba esto," declaró Sebastian, inclinándose para darle otro tierno beso.

"Yo también," admitió Ciel, sintiendo calor hasta en las orejas. Evitó los tentadores rubíes, y en cambio miró los botones de su camisa, comenzando a desabrocharlos. "Déjame ayudarte con esto."

Una vez que se hubieron desecho de la prenda, las yemas de los dedos de Ciel rozaron gentilmente la nívea piel del pecho de Sebastian, y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, poniéndose de rodillas en la tina para jalar a Sebastian hacia adentro. Éste se introdujo en la bañera, agradeciendo el contacto del agua caliente y la espuma contra su piel fría.

Ya que ambos estaban completamente desnudos, comenzó la guerra. Sebastian se lanzó fieramente contra los labios de Ciel, destrozándolos, mordiéndolos, causando que se hincharan sin piedad. Oh no, pero el adolescente tenía otras intenciones esta vez, y no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. Así que, cuando Sebastian tocó una de sus nalgas, Ciel lo apartó con un manotazo. Entonces, sus manos atraparon su miembro y comenzaron a hacer movimientos maravillosos para masturbarlo. La expresión de Sebastian había pasado del desconcierto a la lujuria, y Ciel no pudo evitar sonreír con cierta malicia al verlo tan excitado después de tanto tiempo.

"C-Ciel" canturreó el pelinegro, dejándose llevar. Echó la cabeza para atrás, recargándose sobre el extremo de la tina y permitió que continuara con su tarea. La vergüenza y el orgullo podían irse al diablo en ese momento. Desafortunadamente para él, y como venganza por todas esas veces que Sebastian había sido un desgraciado y lo había dejado deseando más, Ciel paró de estimularlo cuando sintió la semilla de Sebastian comenzando a humedecer sus manos. El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

"Qué cruel," se quejó, pero no se molestó en cambiar la posición. De alguna u otra manera, en su distracción, Ciel ya estaba sobre él. No obstante, eso no significaba que Sebastian iba a dejárselo tan fácil. De nuevo, sus manos se sumergieron en el agua y buscaron por el culo de Ciel. Cuando lo hubieron encontrado, separaron las nalgas y una de sus manos introdujo dos dedos en el orificio.

"Ah-haa..." lloriqueó el muchacho, enterrando las uñas en el pecho de Sebastian. Éste hizo una ligera mueca, pero a pesar de ello, continuó follándolo con sus dedos, tratando de ampliar el orificio.

"Hi-hijo de puta," maldijo Ciel, abriendo los ojos ligeramente.

"¿Preferirías que lo haga con la lengua?" preguntó divertido, añadiendo uno más y continuando con los movimientos, mientras su otra mano sostenía las caderas del adolescente.

"P-preferiría s-sentirte... YA-ah..." tartamudeó torpemente, sintiendo como los dedos de Sebastian abandonaban su entrada y se dirigían a su erecto miembro.

"Entonces siénteme," lo retó Sebastian, dándole un buen apretón a su sexo. Ciel resolló y murmuró algo inentendible, levantando sus caderas y finalmente montando a Sebastian, cumpliendo así con su desafío.

"Uh," exhaló, acostumbrándose a la nueva posición. Montar a Sebastian era algo que había tenido ganas de hacer desde hace tiempo, mas nunca lo había intentado.

"Comienza a m-moverte," pidió el otro, y Ciel se percató del casi imperceptible tinte rosado que cubría sus mejillas. Asintió, primero tomando un ritmo demasiado lento en lo que sus músculos se destensaban y se acostumbraban de nuevo a la longitud del adulto. Había pasado tanto, y esto era algo nuevo para su cuerpo...

Debajo suyo, un impaciente Sebastian ya había empezado a mover sus caderas a un paso más acelerado para penetrar a Ciel, quien enterró más fuertemente sus uñas en su pecho, como si lo estuviera castigando por apresurarse. A pesar del dolor, Sebastian no se detuvo, y levantó la cabeza un poco, tratando de capturar los labios de su amante una vez más.

"Déjame besarte," exhaló sobre su boca, contemplando la mirada oscurecida del muchacho. Ciel asintió y sin pensarlo dos veces se inclinó hacia adelante, conectando sus labios con los de Sebastian. Mientras sus lenguas exploraban sus bocas y se atacaban entre sí, involuntariamente Ciel ya había tomado un ritmo errático y desesperado, arriba y abajo, montando y saltando descuidadamente sobre el miembro de Sebastian.

"Hmmn... Hn, hn..."

Sin separarse más que unos cuantos milímetros cada vez que el aire era absolutamente necesario, el adulto se apoderó de nuevo del sexo de Ciel, acariciándoloy causando que perdiera el poco control que le quedaba y sus embestidas se hicieran todavía más impulsivas. Ambos ya estaban cerca del clímax, la bañera ya había perdido probablemente más de la mitad del agua que tenía al principio y el líquido que quedaba se agitaba en olas que seguían el ritmo de los amantes. Estaba por demás decir que el baño era un desastre, pero Sebastian y Ciel estaban disfrutando demasiado como para que aquello les importara.

* * *

><p>Madame Red bajó de la limosina una vez que el chofer le hubo abierto la puerta y le ayudó a bajar sus cosas, ofreciéndole una sombrilla para protegerla de la lluvia. La mujer agradeció y abrió la puerta de su casa, indicándole al chofer que podía retirarse. Entró a su casa y llamó a su sobrino, para avisarle que ya había llegado. Sin embargo, nadie contestó.<p>

Anne sintió la sangre helarse en sus venas al percatarse del lodo y agua que había en la sala y en el pasillo, además de una chamarra húmeda, como si alguien hubiera invadido la mansión; e inmediatamente, pensó lo peor.

"¡Ciel!" volvió a llamar con voz preocupada, olvidándose de sus bolsas y subiendo las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. Se percató de que el suelo estaba resbaloso, y eso la hizo preocuparse todavía más. En el piso de arriba había muchas habitaciones y sabría Dios en cual pudiera estar Ciel… Si es que aún estaba.

Aunque en realidad, no fue necesaria una gran búsqueda. La pelirroja se guio por los sonidos de gritos y otras exclamaciones ininteligibles que provenían del baño principal. Se imaginó que su sobrino había sido sorprendido en un rato de tranquilidad por el ladrón, asesino, o cualquier cosa que fuera quien había entrado en su casa. Sintió pánico y adrenalina, y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus manos con tal de salvar al indefenso Ciel. Podía imaginarse el desorden, los gritos, la lucha. Inclusive imaginó sangre.

Pero lo que vio, no tenía nada que ver con las violentas imágenes que su mente había concebido. Porque al abrir la puerta, lo primero que se encontró fue a Ciel, su pequeño Ciel, montado sobre las caderas de nada más ni nada menos que Sebastian Michaelis, quien lo masturbaba. Y por si fuera poco, sin percatarse de que habían sido descubiertos, justo en ese momento alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo. Y entonces, los ruidosos gemidos de Ciel y los jadeos de Sebastian fueron eclipsados por el grito horrorizado que lanzó la pelirroja al contemplar la escena.

* * *

><p>"¡Sebastian!"<p>

El aludido volteó, enarcando una ceja, para toparse con Ciel. El menor se veía agitado por correr y su delicada figura temblaba debido al frío de la noche y de la lluvia. Inútilmente, Sebastian le colocó su empapada chamarra para protegerlo.

"Ciel," pronunció azorado; "regresa. Te vas a enfermar, y Anne debe estar histérica."

Dicho joven ignoró sus palabras, acercándose más a Sebastian y apartándole los empapados cabellos azabache que se pegaban a su rostro. Acarició la mejilla roja y ligeramente hinchada debido de la buena bofetada que le había pegado Anne recientemente.

"Lo siento."

Sebastian negó con la cabeza, depositando un beso en la frente de Ciel y obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos.

"No es tu culpa. Ni siquiera debí venir, en primer lugar. Pero... ¿Sabes? No me arrepiento de nada," admitió. Ciel se sonrojó, como era típico de él cuando Sebastian hacía esa clase de comentarios.

"¿Tu carro está muy lejos?" preguntó un tanto incómodo, cambiando el tema. Sebastian rio levemente.

"No. Ahora regresa, o Anne te va a matar. No me la quiero imaginar en este momento. Bien pudo haber llamado a la policía y hacer que me metieran a la cárcel," exageró, aunque era una remota posibilidad.

"No lo haría," negó Ciel. "Debe de estar decepcionada y furiosa, pero no te perjudicaría así. A pesar de todo, le agradas."

Sebastian bufó, incrédulo. Dudaba que eso fuera cierto después de todo lo que había visto, aunque no la culpaba. "Sí, claro."

"Si antes era difícil vernos, ahora estará imposible..." pensó Ciel en voz alta después de un pesado silencio. Había un deje de tristeza en esas palabras que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.

"Hey," musitó rodeándolo con sus brazos y atrayéndolo hacia sí, acariciando los cabellos cenizos. "Vamos a estar bien. Te prometí que nunca te dejaría, ¿no?"

Ciel sólo suspiró, abrazándose más contra él. Por un momento deseó que ese instante durara para siempre; solos, abrazados bajo la tormenta nocturna, escuchando la respiración y los latidos del corazón de Sebastian, que eran música para sus oídos.

"No es tan malo," continuó el adulto, tratando de calmarlo y de calmarse a sí mismo, porque la posibilidad de perder a Ciel le era increíblemente dolorosa, aunque no lo demostrara. "Podemos conformarnos con esto por un tiempo más, y cuando seas mayor de edad podrías venirte a vivir conmigo, si tú quieres..."

El muchacho se tensó, analizando la propuesta de Sebastian. Era tan tentadora, y había sido tan inesperada, pero le había causado felicidad. Sebastian estaba atento, esperando su respuesta, mas no lo presionaría.

"Está bien," fue lo único que atinó a decir Ciel luego de un instante. Confiaba en la palabra de Sebastian y en que su relación sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir un poco más, después de todo no faltaba tanto para la dichosa fecha. Ya habían llegado muy lejos, un poco más no podía ser tan malo, ¿o sí?

El otro simplemente asintió, satisfecho de que hubiera aceptado. Permanecieron en la misma posición por un rato, sintiendo la lluvia caer y tratando de grabar a fuego en sus memorias ese significativo momento hasta que volvieran a verse. Escuchando el corazón de Sebastian, Ciel se sintió inusualmente tranquilo para el gran problema en el que estaba metido. Tenía la extraña certeza de que todo saldría bien, como si ya supiera lo que fuera a pasar. Se movió ligeramente.

"Quizá debería irme," dijo con desgano. No quería, pero era lo más sabio para no provocar mas a su tía. Sebastian asintió, dándole un casto beso en la boca como despedida temporal, y lo observó alejarse sin decir más. El silencio expresaba más de lo que podría decir con palabras.

Sin embargo, justo antes de perderlo de vista, recordó algo importante.

"¡Ciel!" lo llamó. A cierta distancia, dicho muchacho volteó, contemplando a Sebastian acercársele.

"¿Pasó algo?"

"Casi lo olvido. Tengo algo para ti," le informó, buscando en su bolsillo por la caja que contenía su anillo. No obstante, antes de que pudiera sacarla, el menor lo detuvo.

"Dámelo después. La próxima vez que nos veamos. Es una orden."

Sebastian sonrió con un toque de ironía. "Sabes que en realidad no soy tu mayordomo, ¿verdad?"

"Shh. Sólo dilo," comando Ciel con el ceño fruncido. La verdad es que moría de curiosidad por saber que era lo que quería darle, pero una parte dentro de sí todavía tenía miedo por perder a Sebastian, aunque supiera que estaba siendo irracional. Pero si Sebastian no le daba lo que quería darle en ese momento, tendrían otra excusa para verse después, a pesar de que ésta fuera innecesaria.

"Yes, my Lord," lo complació Sebastian, hincándose sobre un pie y tomándole la mano para depositar un dulce beso en sus nudillos. Ciel sentía como si su cara fuera un letrero de neón por la pena que lo invadió.

"¡Adiós!" musitó tímidamente, dándose la vuelta y regresando por donde había venido. Sebastian rio una vez más, pero una vez que Ciel se perdió entre la oscuridad y la lejanía, su semblante se tornó serio.

"Nos veremos pronto," juró en voz baja.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado meses.<p>

Ciel estaba más alto y sus facciones comenzaban a perder ese duradero aire infantil que las caracterizaba. Sin embargo el saber que su mirada no había cambiado en absoluto hizo sonreír a Sebastian.

"Creciste. Tus piernas son más largas," remarcó, recordando el momento en el que embestía a Ciel y éste le había rodeado las caderas sin dificultad alguna para acercarlo más.

"Hm. ¿De verdad?" musitó el menor, aun cansado por la reciente actividad, dándose la media vuelta para mirar a Sebastian a los ojos. "Me pregunto qué dirá tía Anne cuando descubra que me escapé."

"Sobre eso… Tal vez deberías pasar el día de mañana con ella, ¿no crees? Es una fecha especial."

"Pff. ¿Para qué? No quiero pasar mi cumpleaños rodeado por gente que apenas conozco. Prefiero pasarlo contigo," admitió con las mejillas sonrosadas. "Después me puede correr de la casa si quiere... No importa, ya seré mayor de edad. Puedo venirme aquí."

Sebastian suspiró, sabiendo lo terco que podía llegar a ser Ciel y que después de todo, él había tenido parte de la culpa por haberle metido esas ideas en la cabeza de mudarse juntos cuando cumpliera los dieciocho. No es que le molestara; al contrario, su presencia a diario lo haría más feliz; pero también podía imaginar todo el esfuerzo desperdiciado de Anne al organizar una gran fiesta y que el cumpleañero ni siquiera se dignara a aparecer.

Aunque no lo culpaba. Si él estuviera en su lugar, la dichosa celebración sería una tortura. Tener que conversar con extraños a los que apenas y les importabas no era una manera precisamente agradable de pasar tu cumpleaños.

"Está bien," cedió. "Tu tía ya me odia, de todas maneras."

Ciel soltó una risita, pero después se puso serio, casi triste. "Y a mí me odiará aun más que a ti después de mañana."

"Eso no es posible," lo consoló Sebastian, dándole un cariñoso apretón en la mano para disminuir su preocupación. "Para ella eres como su hijo. Sólo quiere lo mejor para ti."

"Lo mejor para mí, ¿eh? Puede que tengas razón," repitió Ciel, arrastrando las palabras debido al sueño. "Pero eso es algo que yo decidiré."

Sebastian no comentó nada al respecto, sabiendo que tenía razón en eso, y tan sólo le dio un beso de buenas noches, percatándose de lo cansado que estaba.

"Descansa. Mañana es un día especial."

Entre bostezos, Ciel asintió y susurró el nombre de Sebastian, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

El pelinegro sonrió con dulzura y se abrazó más a él, inhalando su esencia y sintiendo su piel contra la suya. Cerró los ojos con intención de dormir, cuando unos ruidos afuera de la casa se lo impidieron. Frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama, cubriendo al muchacho dormido con las sabanas para que no pasara frío. Se puso los bóxers y la primera camiseta que vio, dispuesto a investigar que ocurría.

Lo primero que hizo, fue asomarse por la ventana, y eso fue suficiente para descubrir la causa del ruido: ahí abajo, se encontraba Grell, quien trepó rápida y ágilmente con ayuda de su guadaña hasta llegar al dormitorio de Sebastian.

"¡Oh! Mi querido Sebas-chan, ¡tanto tiempo sin verte!"

"Shh," lo silenció éste, al percatarse de que Ciel se revolcó en la cama, pero afortunadamente no despertó. "¿Qué quieres, Grell?"

"¡Qué cruel! ¡Y yo todavía que vengo hasta aquí, como Romeo con Julieta, cuando deberías ser tú quien me visite! Una Julieta que tiene que visitar a su Romeo, ¡ha!" le reclamó dolido. Sebastian enarcó una ceja.

"¿Y William?"

El pelirrojo se ruborizó profusamente, y su mente pareció divagar de nuevo. "Oh, mi hermoso Will..."

"Puedo llamarle para que venga a recogerte," contestó Sebastian con una sonrisa venenosa.

"¡No!" respondió el otro con pánico. "Will se molestaría si se entera que estuve aquí..."

"Entonces dime, Grell," insistió; "¿a qué viniste?"

Por un momento parecía como si el dios de la muerte fuera a hacer otro de sus berrinches, no obstante se contuvo y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa un tanto aterradora. "Oh, tan sólo venía a hacerte un aviso importante, ya que considero que deberías saber esto, cariño."

Sebastian parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de imaginar que rayos le diría Grell esta vez. El maldito sabía demasiado para su gusto.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

La sonrisa de Grell se ensanchó, mostrando los brillantes y picudos dientes.

"Morirás mañana, Sebastian Michaelis."


	9. Chapter 9: Incertidumbre

**Capítulo 9. Incertidumbre**

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"¡Ouch!" exclamó Grell al sentir la mano de Sebastian apretando su brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria. "Sé más amable conmigo Sebas-chan… Soy delicada como una hermosa flor roja-"

"No, esto no puede ser cierto… Grell, tú no serías capaz de hacerme esto, ¿verdad?"

"Lamentablemente, cariño, esa no es decisión mía."

Sebastian soltó al shinigami, quien se sobó su brazo para aliviar el dolor. La sonrisa misteriosa había desaparecido de su cara y tan sólo observaba al pelinegro que no parecía saber cómo tomarse la noticia.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó, evidentemente furioso. "No entiendo. Cuando por fin tengo una oportunidad de enmendar mis errores, ¿me la quitan así de fácil? ¿Cómo, Grell? ¿Por qué?"

Grell lo miró seriamente. Era difícil ver a Sebastian tan enojado, y la verdad es que le daba un poco de miedo.

"Ya no eres un demonio, Sebas-chan. Eres un humano, y este día tenía que llegar tarde o temprano. Quisiera poder decirte más, pero no puedo…"

El pelinegro sonrió. "No, Grell. Esto aún no acaba. No puede terminar así, ya lo verás."

"Oh…" gimió el otro en voz baja, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. "¿Acaso estás desafiando a la muerte?"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros en un ademán engreído. "Así es."

Grell sonrió, tomándolo del brazo coquetamente. "Por eso me gustas, nunca dejas de interesarme. Ahora… ¿Un beso?"

El adulto lo apartó de su cara con brusquedad. "Eres desagradable."

"Hmm.. Espero verte pronto, Sebas-chan."

Le lanzó un beso, y antes de que el otro pudiera responderle, ya se había marchado en un dos por tres. Sebastian apretó los puños, alterado. Sin embargo, su ira se transformó en incertidumbre al voltear y contemplar el semblante de paz que tenía Ciel mientras dormía. No podía dejarlo, Ciel lo necesitaba y no podía fallarle en su promesa una vez más. De verdad estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de aferrarse a la vida. Después de todo, ya había sobrevivido una vez a la muerte, ¿no? Era evidente que no era un humano común y corriente, y no podía morir así de fácil.

Se acurrucó al lado de Ciel, tratando de no pensar más. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, se sentía algo inquieto de tan sólo pensar que pudiera ser su último día con él. Sacudió los pensamientos de su mente y trató de dormir, aunque sabía que sería imposible.

* * *

><p>La claridad del día y un intenso olor a comida fueron las cosas que despertaron a Ciel. Abrió los ojos con una protesta por lo bajo y se sentó en la cama. Lo primero que notó fue la mesa que reposaba a su lado, repleta de diferentes platillos que se veían exquisitos. Su estómago rugió, delatando su hambre.<p>

Una suave risa lo obligó a mirar hacia enfrente. Recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, estaba Sebastian, observándolo con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días."

"¿Tú hiciste todo esto?" preguntó Ciel incrédulo, observando el colorido desayuno pero especialmente el pastel de chocolate que lo aguardaba.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia él. "¿Quién más?" dijo inclinándose y capturando los labios del muchacho en un beso lento. "Feliz cumpleaños."

"Gracias" contestó el otro sinceramente. Hacía mucho que no se sentía especial por fechas como esa, pero una vez más, Sebastian lo había cambiado todo. Miró detenidamente su rostro: su mirada era cautivadora como siempre, sin embargo había algo distinto en él. Unas notorias ojeras mancillaban el blanco perfecto de su piel.

"¿No dormiste bien?"

Aquella pregunta había atrapado a Sebastian con la guardia baja. Su sonrisa se desvaneció.

"Tuve unas cuantas dificultades, pero no te preocupes por eso. Prueba el desayuno" ordenó, tratando de cambiar el tema. Ciel frunció el ceño, ignorando la evasiva.

"¿Desde cuándo el mayordomo le ordena a su amo?"

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco, no obstante se sintió aliviado de que Ciel no ahondara en el tema. "Tonto. No soy tu mayordomo."

"Hm. No, pero es más divertido tratarte como si lo fueras" replicó con una sonrisita divertida. Sebastian imitó el gesto, y se sentó a su lado para disfrutar de la comida. Habiendo terminado de desayunar en la cama, el pelinegro se excusó para ir a dejar los platos sucios en la cocina, mientras Ciel se preparaba para bañarse.

Bajó las escaleras hábilmente pero con cuidado, dispuesto a evitar toda clase de riesgo innecesario. A pesar de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no creer en el presagio de Grell, el pensamiento no abandonaba su cabeza ni un segundo.

Remojó los platos y se debatía entre lavarlos en ese momento o dejarlo para después y disfrutar de la compañía de Ciel, cuando el sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Antes de tomar el aparato entre sus manos observó el identificador de llamadas. Se sorprendió un poco al reconocer aquel número e incluso pensó en no contestar para ahorrarse problemas, más una parte de sí lo obligó a tomar la llamada.

Con un suspiro, saludó:

"Hola, Anne."

* * *

><p>"¿Quién era?" preguntó Ciel, ya desnudo y sin pena cuando Sebastian entró al baño. Había escuchado el sonido del teléfono y había pensado que tal vez podía ser alguna llamada para él.<p>

"Nadie importante" mintió el otro. No quería agobiar al menor con asuntos que podían ser atendidos más tarde, mucho menos en un día tan especial. Ciel no respondió, restándole importancia.

Entonces, el adulto ojeó su cuerpo de porcelana. Era una vista que, a pesar de que conocía por completo, nunca se cansaba de ver una y otra vez. Se lamió los labios.

"¿Quieres que te ayude a bañarte?"

Los zafiros se iluminaron por un destello de picardía.

"Me parece una buena idea. Déjame ayudarte a ti también" respondió acercándosele y desvistiéndolo, mientras que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo pero sus ojos jamás abandonaban los de él. Cuando estuvieron desnudos los dos, Sebastian abrió la regadera y tomó a Ciel de la mano, guiándolo debajo del agua tibia. Lo apoyó suavemente contra la pared, acorralándolo con sus brazos; y unieron sus labios: suaves, tibios, enardecidos. Poco a poco ahondaron el beso, sólo separándose para respirar.

No hubo palabras. Lo hicieron ahí, con el sonido del agua mezclándose con sus gemidos y respiraciones, el vapor rodeándolos, el aroma del shampoo. Sebastian se tomó su tiempo, deleitándose con el cuerpo de Ciel, conociéndolo, memorizándolo como si fuera la primera vez. Tocaba cada espacio de piel disponible, la besaba, la mordía con ternura, casi melancolía.

Ciel se dio cuenta del cambio en el estilo de su amante, mas lo atribuyó a que la gente tendía a comportarse diferente en días 'especiales' como ese. No lo entendía, pero no dijo nada al respecto, temiendo arruinar la ocasión.

Esa mañana hicieron un amor lento pero igualmente apasionado, hasta que quedaron exhaustos.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué quieres hacer?" interrogó Sebastian al menor, abriéndole la puerta del auto. Ciel bajó y miró hacia ambos lados, tratando de advertir si alguien los miraba. La gente pasaba a su alrededor sin voltear, y el joven ojiazul agradeció también a los estúpidos gorros y los lentes de sol que llevaban puestos. Eran disfraces sutiles, pero al menos servían de algo.<p>

"No sé."

Sebastian suspiró, tocándose la frente con los dedos.

"¿Quieres comer algo?"

"No tengo hambre. Sólo... Caminemos" le dijo, acomodándose la boina y tomando su mano con firmeza. El simple hecho de pasar un tranquilo día con Sebastian era suficiente, no necesitaba nada más.

El adulto le dio un leve apretón a su mano, y pasearon sin miedo ni prisa por las calles de Londres, hablando de cosas triviales. Para esos entonces, el pelinegro ya se había olvidado de la advertencia de Grell. No parecía que algo fuera a pasar, y Sebastian se sentía bien y saludable como para que la causa fuera una enfermedad.

El centro de la ciudad estaba lleno de gente a esa hora. El sol brillaba en el cielo, lo cual era inusual para esas fechas, pero soplaba un viento frío. Sebastian y Ciel batallaban un poco para moverse entre la multitud, sin embargo estaban pasando un buen rato. En una de esas, una muchacha castaña chocó contra Ciel, tropezándose.

"Perdón" susurró el joven, ayudándola a levantarse y volviendo a tomar la mano de Sebastian.

"No se preocupe" dijo ella, sacudiéndose el vestido un poco y levantando la mirada, sonriéndole al extraño.

"¡¿Elizabeth?" exclamó Ciel. Llevaba una peluca para no ser reconocida, pero al ver sus ojos verdes no cabía duda de quién era. La rubia abrió sus ojos como platos.

"Ciel" lo reconoció, y entonces miró a su acompañante, reconociéndolo como Sebastian... Y sus manos. Sus manos _unidas_.

"Ciel" pronunció una vez más, sintiendo las lágrimas nublando su visión. Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, pero eso no significaba que sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado en absoluto. Ciel se percató de ello, e inmediatamente soltó la mano del pelinegro.

"N-No es lo que piensas" negó inútilmente.

Elizabeth trató de contenerse para no hacer una escena, pero las emociones eran demasiado fuertes. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar sin control, y, avergonzada, se dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

"¡Lizzy!" gritó Ciel, sin importarle si la gente los veía. Soltó la mano de Sebastian y fue en busca de la chica, quien ya se había adentrado entre la multitud.

"¡Ciel! ¡Espera!" profirió Sebastian, siguiéndolo.

El menor se abría paso entre las personas, disculpándose por ser tan brusco pero nunca dejando de avanzar, tratando de no perder de vista la cabeza castaña de Elizabeth y de vez en cuando exclamando su nombre con esperanzas de que volteara. Atrás iba Sebastian, cerca de él pero no lo suficiente como para poder detenerlo.

Entonces, pasó.

"¡Ciel!"

Dicho joven, al perder de vista por completo a Lizzy, se había cruzado la calle descuidadamente, sin fijarse si venía un automóvil o no. La voz de Sebastian lo hizo reaccionar, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Contempló horrorizado el carro que se aproximaba hacia él, y cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver el momento en el que se estrellara con su cuerpo. Escuchó el ruido de las llantas chirriando en el pavimento, tratando en vano de que el vehículo se detuviera. También oyó la conmoción de la multitud, en especial los gritos de Sebastian que pronunciaron su nombre con desesperación, y se lamentó de que tuviera que presenciar la traumática escena. Fue cuando sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo, seguido de una fuerza que lo arrojó lejos.

Cayó con un golpe sordo sobre el pavimento, pero extrañamente, no sintió ni la mitad del dolor que esperaba sentir. Eso lo asustó. Quizá su cuerpo estaba tan destrozado que ya ni siquiera tenía capacidad para registrar el dolor.

"¡Llamen a una ambulancia!" oyó un lloriqueo, algo distante, de alguien entre la gente.

No quería abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo de comprobar que tanto daño le había causado el accidente, aunque sabía que tendría que verlo tarde o temprano. Armándose de valor, se atrevió a mirar. Lo que vio lo sorprendió: estaba perfecto, tirado sobre la esquina de la banqueta. La ruidosa multitud no estaba conglomerada a su alrededor, si no a su izquierda, y dándole la espalda, casi ignorándolo.

No pudo evitar sentir algo de alivio, pero la sensación se fue tan rápido como llegó: si él no había salido herido, entonces había sido alguien más, y no veía por ningún lado a...

"¡Sebastian!" vociferó asustado, parándose como resorte. Su cuerpo le envió ligeras protestas, pero las ignoró. Había asuntos más importantes que atender en ese momento.

Se abrió paso entre la gente, y al llegar al centro su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el cuerpo maltrecho de Sebastian, medio aplastado por el automóvil. Su estómago se revolvió por el olor tan intenso a sangre y cayó sobre sus rodillas, entendiendo lo que había pasado: Sebastian había alcanzado a empujarlo al otro lado de la calle, sacrificándose él mismo en su rescate.

Se acercó a él lo más que pudo. Las demás personas ya habían comenzado a movilizarse, tratando de buscar ayuda, pero los dos amantes las ignoraban.

"Sebastian" murmuró Ciel con voz rota, temiéndose lo peor. Ambos descansaban sobre un gigantesco charco carmesí, y Ciel no podía creer que tanta sangre pudiera ser de una sola persona. "Sebastian, idiota, no debiste hacer eso.."

Dicho hombre parpadeó lentamente, tratando de abrir sus ojos por más que le pesara. Lo logró, y una débil sonrisa asomó sus labios al comprobar que Ciel estaba bien. El adolescente sintió una punzada de alegría al ver que Sebastian estaba vivo todavía, pero el miedo a perderlo se volvió más fuerte.

"C-Ciel" tosió con dificultad, casi ahogándose en su propia sangre.

Los ojos azules brillaban más que de costumbre debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos, y comenzaron a caer sin remedio por sus mejillas.

El adulto negó con la cabeza levemente, apenas y podía moverse. El dolor era abrumante, respirar se estaba volviendo tan difícil... Quiso levantar una mano para enjugar las lágrimas de Ciel, pero no sentía sus brazos. No sentía su cuerpo, no sentía nada más que dolor. Frío. Dolor.

"No llores" rogó. No quería recordarlo así. Al parecer, Grell había tenido razón. Sebastian moriría.

Extrañamente, no se arrepentía. Si su muerte se debía a que había salvado a Ciel, entonces todo valía la pena.

"N-No.. Tienes que resistir, Sebastian.. Vas a estar bien. V-Vamos a estar bien, ¿no?" imploró Ciel. No podía estar pasando, no ese día, no en ese momento. Sebastian… Sebastian tenía que estar bien, tenía que sobrevivir a esto… Habían pasado tantas dificultades, y cuando por fin podrían tener un poco de paz…

"Hay algo.. Que quiero.. Darte" lo interrumpió Sebastian. Habló pausada, quedamente. "Mi bolsillo.."

"¡No!" gritó el menor, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa. "Me lo darás luego, como siempre hacemos, cuando estés bien..."

"Ciel... Mi bolsillo" insistió, sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Había pospuesto el momento de darle el anillo, pero ahora era su última voluntad. Sabía que aunque la ambulancia llegara pronto, lo más probable era que muriera desangrado antes. Qué irónico, qué débiles podían ser los humanos…

"Sebastian" repitió Ciel una vez mas, con voz aguda y un nudo en la garganta. Al ver la determinación en sus ojos a pesar de su estado, tuvo que hacerle caso. Con dificultad, sacó del bolsillo una cajita cuyo perfecto envoltorio ahora estaba medio destruido y mojado de sangre, mas el regalo se mantenía a salvo dentro de ella. Ciel la miró, mas no la abrió en ese momento.

"Feliz cumpleaños."

"No me dejes, por favor, no me dejes.. Lo prometiste, Sebastian" suplicó el muchacho entre sollozos, enterrando su cara en su pecho, sin importarle mancillarse del líquido carmesí. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, apretando en su mano la cajita de una manera dolorosa.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Sebastian de nuevo. Otra vez le había fallado. Otra vez había roto sus promesas. Otra vez, como siempre, lo dejaba a la deriva... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Por qué todo tenía que acabarse tan pronto?

Y entonces, lo entendió. Todo ese tiempo, había jurado que permanecería de lado de Ciel por su bienestar, para protegerlo, cuando en realidad lo había hecho por él. Porque Ciel lo superaría, como ya lo había hecho antes, pero él moriría una vez más con la sabiduría de que le había fallado. Hasta el final, había sido egoísta. No había cambiado ni un ápice.

Y aun así, sintió felicidad por los momentos que habían tenido juntos, por simples que fueran. Lo único que le había faltado era más tiempo, pero ya no era posible. Al menos había logrado acercarse más a Ciel, había aprovechado cada instante y hasta el final, lo había salvado. Así que todo estaría bien. Tenía que estarlo, ¿no?

Ciel se levantó alarmado al escuchar el lento latido de su corazón. Aterrado, le apartó los cabellos de la cara, mirándolo a los ojos por última vez.

"No, Sebastian, no.. ¡NO!" exclamó fuera de sí, zarandeándolo. Se necesitaron varias personas para detenerlo, porque había perdido el control por completo. Sus gritos lastimeros se escuchaban por toda la calle, y su expresión de dolor era simplemente desgarradora. Y por más que trataron, no lograron apartarlo del cuerpo casi inerte de Sebastian.

"Ciel" sonrió éste una vez más, y cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>El silencio era tan intenso que daba miedo. Sólo se escucharon los pasos de la joven rubia sobre el pasto al caminar, el silbido del viento helado que pronosticaba una pronta nevada, y el llanto de los pocos que quedaban.<p>

Elizabeth odiaba los funerales. Odiaba ver el dolor de la gente que quería, odiaba tener que vestirse de negro, odiaba llorar. Pero ese día, el funeral era mil veces más doloroso, porque la persona que había muerto era muy importante para la persona que ella amaba y quería ver sonreír.

Ya quedaba poca gente. Sebastian había sido enterrado y Ciel había arrojado una rosa blanca a su tumba, sin decir nada. El horrible clima también había provocado que mucha de la gente se fuera apenas terminada la ceremonia.

La rubia tomó la mano de Ciel, y éste volteó enseguida. No había señales de llanto en su cara, pero sus ojos denotaban una profunda tristeza.

"Fue mi culpa" admitió ella.

Él esbozó una sonrisa, pero Lizzy sabía que era falsa.

"No fue culpa de nadie."

_...Excepto mía_, completó en su mente, pero continuó con su actuación amable. Le dio un apretón a su mano y con la otra unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza. "Fue un accidente. Estas cosas pasan."

Lizzy no pudo contenerse más, y rompió en llanto, abrazando a Ciel con todas sus fuerzas. De vez en cuando, murmuraba una que otra disculpa. Jamás había sido su intención herirlo, y mucho menos tan gravemente.

"Shh... Ya está bien.."

Así transcurrió un rato. Ciel consolando a Elizabeth, aunque quizá era él el que necesitaba consuelo. Cuando por fin la rubia se separó, no encontró ni un rastro de rencor en el rostro del joven.

"L-Lo siento t-tanto" se lamentó de nuevo entre hipos. Él sólo asintió, el mismo esbozo de sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro.

"Lizzy.. Me gustaría estar solo un momento" le pidió entonces. Ella lo entendió.

"Pero Ciel.. ¿Vas a estar bien?"

Él la miró una vez más con ternura. "No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien."

Le sonrió ampliamente, lo mejor que pudo. Ella devolvió el gesto fingido. "Okay. Adiós, Ciel" respondió alejándose, esperando que no fuera mentira aquello que acababa de oír. Apenas la rubia se marchó, Madame Red se acercó de nuevo a su sobrino.

"Ciel" murmuró, posando una mano sobre su hombro. Tal vez no estaban en los mejores términos, pero esta tragedia los había unido de nuevo, al menos temporalmente. Ciel se había refugiado en su casa después del accidente y ella se había hecho cargo del funeral. Estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su sobrino, quien era como un hijo para ella, y no soportaba verlo sufrir.

"Tia Anne" dijo débilmente. "Quiero estar solo, por favor."

La pelirroja suspiró, dejando caer su mano. "Te estaré esperando en el auto entonces. Tómate tu tiempo."

"Si. Gracias" respondió sin voltear, mirando la tumba.

La mujer asintió aunque sabía que no la había visto, y se metió al auto. Se sentía preocupada, y la verdad es que la muerte de Sebastian también le habia afectado un poco a ella. Después de todo, no era tan mal chico, o así prefería recordarlo.

Su mente comenzó a divagar y recordó la última conversación que había tenido con él, la mañana del mismo día en que murió:

...

_"Hola, Anne."_

_"¡Tú!" escupió con veneno. "¡¿Cómo te atreves? Después de todo lo que has hecho, ¡¿todavía me insultas así? Y no tiene caso que lo niegues, ¡yo sé que Ciel está contigo! ¿Por qué, Sebastian? ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?"_

_"Anne," respondió él, después de asegurarse que ya no iba a hablar más y manteniendo la calma en todo momento; "Ciel está bien. Tranquila."_

_"¡¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila? Me lo arrebataste, te burlaste de mí.. Si le haces daño, te juro que yo..."_

_"No te preocupes por eso," la interrumpió; "jamás le haré daño. Anne, yo sé cuánto quieres a Ciel. Sé que solo haces esto para protegerlo, pero él ya no es un niño. Puede tomar sus propias decisiones, y debes dejarlo que lo haga. Tú sólo quieres que él sea feliz, ¿o me equivoco?"_

_Pero ella ya no podía responder, por que el nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Una mujer fuerte como ella rara vez lloraba, pero esa vez no pudo contenerse. Lloraba en silencio, porque no podía permitir que la escuchara._

_"Entonces.." continuó el adulto, tomando el silencio como una afirmativa. Al menos no le había colgado. "Sólo te pido que confíes en mí. Ciel está bien, está feliz. Por favor, no lo alejes de mí, no por mí, si no por él. Yo sé que tienes todo el derecho a pensar que no soy lo mejor para él, pero trataré de serlo. Si me lo permites, te prometo que no lo dejaré nunca. Porque yo lo amo, Anne, y jamás me perdonaría si lo traicionara."_

_No había dudas en la voz de Sebastian, y sus palabras habían conmovido de sobremanera a Madame Red. Así que, por su bien, y por el bien de todos, decidió que ya no lucharía más. Tan sólo esperaba que Ciel fuera capaz de entender que hasta ese momento, todo lo había hecho por él._

_"Sebastian."_

_"¿Sí?"_

_"Dile a Ciel que le deseo un feliz cumpleaños y que lo quiero. También dile que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para él. Por favor" imploró, enjugándose las lágrimas silenciosamente del otro lado de la línea._

_Sebastian asintió respetuosamente, a pesar de que sabía que no podía verlo. "Por supuesto. Se lo diré."_

_Ahora fue ella quien asintió, y, dolida, colgó el teléfono._

...

Angelina suspiró audiblemente. _Eres un mentiroso, Sebastian. Dijiste que nunca lo lastimarías_; pensó entristecida.

"Madame.. ¿Está usted bien?" preguntó el chofer atentamente. Ella asintió.

"Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparse."

En ese momento, llegó Ciel y entró en el carro. Su tía notó que no parecía que hubiese llorado en ese lapso de tiempo, y eso le preocupó todavía más. Ciel no había llorado desde el accidente, y el hecho de que se estuviera conteniendo no podía ser bueno.

"Ciel-"

"Vamos a casa" fue lo único que dijo él. Ella miró al chofer, asintiendo. Se sumieron en un silencio mientras el vehículo avanzaba. Al llegar, ambos bajaron y entraron a la casa en el mismo silencio, hasta que por fin Anne se atrevió a romperlo:

"¿Quieres comer algo?"

Ciel negó con la cabeza. "No tengo hambre."

Ella lo vio con ojos compasivos, pero él evitó su mirada. Justo antes de que pudiera ofrecerle algo más, el joven anunció:

"Estaré en mi cuarto."

Iba a detenerlo, pero se arrepintió. Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba. Estar a solas, en un lugar donde se sintiera cómodo. Tal vez le haría bien...

"Okay. Si necesitas algo, sólo dime."

Ciel no respondió. Subió las escaleras, entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Apagó la luz, y todavía tuvo la entereza para desvestirse y ponerse la pijama, a pesar de lo cansado que se sentía. Solo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de todo.

Se tiró a la cama y miró por la ventana el cielo gris. Fue sólo ahí cuando permitió que el dolor lo abrumara y se permitió torturarse con recuerdos de Sebastian. Y entonces, sólo entonces, se echó a llorar hasta quedarse dormido.


	10. Capítulo 10: Dolor, promesas rotas

**Capítulo 10. Dolor, promesas rotas y reencuentros**

* * *

><p>Si la muerte de Sebastian había sido una pesadilla, el tiempo que le siguió fue el infierno mismo para Ciel: la noticia del joven actor fallecido en un accidente estaba en la televisión, en internet, en los periódicos, en todos lados. Además, personas que habían presenciado el infortunio habían hablado y confirmado a los medios la estrecha relación entre Ciel y Sebastian.<p>

A Ciel le había parecido increíble. ¿Cómo la gente podía ser tan insensible y aprovecharse de un hecho tan terrible para hacer un escándalo? Era como si se regocijaran de su desdicha. Y todavía peor era el acoso de los paparazzis afuera de su casa y en todos lados tratando de averiguar más sobre el asunto.

Claro, bien se dice que toda publicidad es buena publicidad. Gracias a su nueva popularidad, así como muchos lo habían criticado, también había ganado más fans y había recibido nuevas ofertas de trabajo, pero las rechazaba todas. Después de todo, únicamente se había metido en eso de la actuación para acercarse a Sebastian, ¿qué sentido tenía ahora que ya no estaba?

Pero por más molesto que fuera, el tiempo seguía pasando. La histeria inicial se calmó tal como había iniciado. Sin más chismes ni rumores nuevos acerca de los involucrados en el accidente, la historia de Ciel y Sebastian cayó en el olvido al cabo de un rato.

Sin embargo, el confinamiento de Ciel en casa no terminó con eso. El tiempo podía seguir pasando, pero la herida todavía estaba fresca.

Para Madame Red fue como vivir un déjà vu. Cuando los padres de Ciel habían muerto y ella se había hecho cargo del pequeño, jamás había podido olvidar la mirada tan fría y vacía que el niño le dirigió sin decir una palabra. Aquella mirada quedó grabada en su memoria, y el tan sólo recordarla le causaba dolor. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa mirada distante y triste.

Aparentemente, Ciel se veía bien, sin embargo para los que lo conocían era evidente su melancólico estado de ánimo. Se había vuelto completamente antisocial y callado, apático ante cualquier circunstancia. Algunos compañeros del elenco iban a visitarlo de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estaba bien: especialmente Elizabeth, pero también habían ido Soma y Agni, Finny, Bard y Mey-rin, entre otros. Ciel los recibía por educación, pero no hablaba más de lo necesario con ellos. En verdad apreciaba que se preocuparan por él, pero no quería su lástima.

Sus días se pasaban en medio de un borrón, pero sus noches le eran completamente insoportables. Algunas veces tenía pesadillas, otras simplemente no podía dormir. Y cuando podía, le costaba trabajo conciliar el sueño, ya que siempre tenía pesadillas con el recuerdo de aquel día y lo inútil que había sido al no poder hacer nada para evitar la muerte de Sebastian.

En ocasiones despertaba con un grito, el cual ahogaba con la almohada para no despertar a su tía. Otras, y la mayoría de ellas, simplemente despertaba en medio de un llanto silencioso y con el corazón todavía retumbándole en los oídos.

Todo aquello se había convertido en una dolorosa rutina: pesadillas, insomnio, visitas indeseadas, encierros prolongados en su cuarto, miradas compasivas de su tía, intentos fallidos de conversación. Ciel sabía que ella esperaba que se abriera poco a poco y desahogara sus sentimientos. Pero él lo odiaba, odiaba la lástima de las personas y odiaba que lo presionaran para hablar y desahogarse. No funcionaría así, él se había prometido que ya no lloraría más, porque llorar era debilidad.

Esos incómodos días se transformaron en semanas y posteriormente en meses, y hubo un punto donde Angelina no soportó más. Después de una de sus comidas silenciosas y una vez que Ciel hubo terminado y se dirigía de nuevo a su confinamiento, Anne lo detuvo, tomándolo por un hombro.

"Ya son seis meses, Ciel."

El comentario hizo que el joven sintiera la sangre hervirle en las venas. Simplemente, ¿qué quería lograr con ello? Rechinando los dientes, se dio la media vuelta.

"¿Y cuál es el punto?"

La pelirroja frunció el ceño y su gesto se endureció. "El punto es que no puedes pasarte así toda tu vida, no puedes guardarte ese dolor para siempre,-"

"Ha" su sobrino la interrumpió con una risa sarcástica. Anne se sorprendió de su reacción, el joven había sonreído… Pero no, después de analizarlo bien comprendió que aquel gesto no podía haber sido una sonrisa, sino sólo una mueca desdeñosa más.

"¿Que no puedo?" continuó. "He vivido asi toda mi vida. Sufrimiento, soledad.. Lo he aguantado desde siempre, tía Anne. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? Este odio, este dolor vive en mí y es lo único que tengo para recordar a las personas que más he querido. Y no pienso dejarlo ir nunca, ¿ves? Es algo que la gente nunca entenderá."

Enarcando una ceja y con las facciones desencajadas por una repentina ira causada por las palabras de Ciel, Anne abrió la boca para hablar, percatándose de que tenía que hacerlo reaccionar de alguna forma y que viera el error que estaba cometiendo:

"¿Y crees que yo no entiendo? ¿Qué se supone que no deba entender? ¿El perder a alguien amado? ¿Sentirse solo? ¿Que te quiten todo lo que siempre has deseado?"

"Pues te equivocas. Ciel, podrás ser un muchacho maduro para tu edad, pero al fin y al cabo no eres más que eso, un muchacho. El que no entiende eres tú. ¿Sabes? Hay veces que piensas que las cosas no podrían ir mejor, y de repente algo pasa y te quedas sin nada. Y cuando por fin piensas que lo has superado y que eres feliz de nuevo, llega una dificultad más y te deja donde estabas, y tienes que volver a empezar. Es un ciclo. Tales cosas como la felicidad absoluta no existen" dijo con amargura, reflexionando sobre su propia vida; mas estaba algo satisfecha de que había logrado captar la atención del adolescente, y siguió con su discurso.

"Siempre habrá un nuevo problema, una nueva injusticia, una nueva dificultad. Tienes que superarlo por más que duela. No toda la gente puede hacerlo, ¿pero tú? Esperaba más de ti. Te he visto hacerlo una vez, y pensé que tendrías la fortaleza suficiente para hacerlo de nuevo... Sé que el dolor se ha vuelto parte de ti, y siempre lo será. Entonces acéptalo. Acéptalo, y poco a poco se hará más llevadero. El tiempo no cura las heridas, pero te da la fuerza para vivir con ellas. Piénsalo, Ciel."

Y sin más que añadir, la pelirroja se retiró a su habitación y cerró de un portazo.

Ciel se quedó estático por unos momentos, mudo por el apasionado discurso de su tía. Y se dio cuenta que tenía razón.

Sebastian estaba muerto.

Vincent y Rachel también.

De pronto se sintió avergonzado por su pasividad. Y se percató de que no podría seguir adelante a menos que aceptara que ni sus padres ni Sebastian iban a volver, que había estado solo desde un principio y nunca dejaría de estarlo. Ese era su destino, y tenía que afrontarlo. Y así lo haría, pero primero, tenía que cerrar esa etapa. Y para hacerlo, tenía que despedirse de alguien.

Subió a su cuarto, se puso ropa más presentable y se arregló un poco. Finalmente bajó las escaleras y salió de la mansión. No se molestó en llamar al chofer ni avisar su salida, se iría caminando para tener un poco de tiempo a solas con sus pensamientos.

Desde su dormitorio, Angelina sonrió al escuchar el golpe de la puerta principal al cerrarse.

* * *

><p>El sol estaba por ponerse, tiñendo las nubes de un bello color anaranjado. Soplaba una fresca brisa nocturna, haciendo mecer el césped tranquilamente.<p>

El cementerio estaba vacío ese día y a esa hora. Ciel caminó entre las lápidas, todas blancas y uniformes, hasta llegar a la que le importaba.

Se dejó caer al piso, soltando un jadeo de cansancio, y tiró consigo una rosa roja que había comprado en el camino.

Acarició con melancolía las letras en las que se leía el nombre de aquel a quien tanto había extrañado. Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los bordes de sus ojos y las enjugó con fiereza con sus pequeños dedos.

La piedra de su anillo lanzó un destello con los últimos rayos de sol. Era el regalo que Sebastian le había dado antes de morir.

Poco después de que el accidente y el entierro habían pasado, Ciel había abierto la misteriosa cajita y se había encontrado con aquella sorpresa. Su primera reacción había sido de completo asombro. No entendía como Sebastian podía haber recordado algo tan importante, y mucho menos cómo lo habría conseguido. Y lo peor era que Ciel ya no podía preguntarle o agradecerle. No obstante, estaba seguro que debía de haber pasado por muchas dificultades para encontrar tan importante reliquia.

Por supuesto, apenas repuesto de la impresión, se había puesto el verdadero anillo en su pulgar izquierdo. Esa noche, Ciel lloró un poco de alegría, pero más que nada de tristeza. Comprendió entonces porqué Sebastian había insistido tanto por dárselo. Él sabía lo que significaba para él, sabía que le recordaba a sus padres. Y después el anillo se había vuelto mucho más especial, porque también le recordaba a Sebastian.

Sin embargo, su cariño por el regalo pronto cesó. Porque esa misma noche en que lo abrió y al dormir sin quitárselo, Ciel tuvo la pesadilla más horrible y vívida en aquellos seis meses.

Todavía recordaba esa noche muy bien, y las sensaciones que lo habían invadido: era como cuando sufría ataques de asma, una opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar. Ciel sentía que se ahogaba entre sus pesadillas, y lo peor es que aunque sabía que estaba soñando, una fuerza anormal le impedía abrir los ojos.

Fue ahí cuando se había dado cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo no era un sueño, pero tampoco la realidad. Al menos no su realidad actual, porque sabía que lo que estaba viendo era cierto, sin embargo tenía la certeza de que había ocurrido hace muchos años.

Esa noche, Ciel había recordado su vida anterior con Sebastian, y la manera en que éste lo había dejado y él había tenido que arreglárselas para seguir viviendo solo.

Cuando por fin había podido abrir los ojos, se levantó con un grito que le desgarró la garganta y fue incapaz de contener. Se había hecho un ovillo en la cama y se había puesto a analizar sus sueños –o mejor dicho, recuerdos– de nuevo y tratado de encontrarles sentido. Pero nada importaba, sólo el hecho de que Sebastian lo había traicionado.

Aún recordaba los jadeos que habían escapado de su boca seca debido a la gran emoción que lo atormentaba. Tantas conmociones le causaron un ataque de asma, y también recordaba la mirada horrorizada de Madame Red al entrar a su habitación y descubrir a su sobrino en un estado tan lamentable. Se preocupó, ya que hacía años la enfermedad de Ciel estaba controlada, y busco frenéticamente por su inhalador. Lograron controlar el ataque, sin embargo su tía seguía asustada y había tratado con millones de preguntas que el muchacho le dijera qué era lo que lo había alterado tanto. Pero Ciel se rehusó a dar detalles y, argumentando que estaba muy cansado y que sólo había sido una pesadilla común y corriente, echó a la mujer fuera de su cuarto.

Apenas ella se fue disgustada, el joven se pasó la mano por la frente perlada de sudor, y después por sus mejillas húmedas. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas.

No había sido capaz de contenerse más, y dejó escapar el nuevo dolor que lo invadía.

_"¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué no por una vez soy yo el primero en morir para no tener que soportar todo esto?"_, pensó esa vez.

Ocultó la cara entre sus manos, y su tristeza pronto se transformó en rabia. Se quitó el anillo y lo arrojó con fuerza contra la pared. Lo que en un principio había visto como el regalo más precioso del mundo, ahora era una broma cruel. Ya no quería ningún recuerdo.

Y aún así, tan pronto y el anillo se había estrellado contra la pared con un leve sonido metálico, Ciel había corrido a recogerlo. Al parecer, no lo había aventado con tanta fuerza como había pensado, porque afortunadamente estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Lo había tomado entre sus manos temblorosas y lo colocó de nuevo en su dedo. No importaba que tan doloroso fuera, la verdad era que no quería olvidar. Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de los secretos y las promesas rotas, Ciel seguía amando a Sebastian.

Desde entonces, cada vez que miraba a la pieza de joyería Ciel sentía una furia profunda; mas era incapaz de quitárselo, excepto para dormir y bañarse.

Y hasta ese día ahí permanecía, brillando intensamente, abrazando su dedo.

Presa de un nuevo arrebato de cólera, Ciel se lo quitó y lo arrojó contra la lápida de Sebastian. Tenía demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, tantas cosas que reclamarle. Los sentimientos enterrados en su interior comenzaron a brotar de nuevo.

"Sebastian" escupió en voz queda y resentida. Entonces se puso de pie.

"Sebastian" repitió. "Sebastian, eres un monstruo. Eres un demonio cruel."

"Te ofrecí mi alma y prometiste que permanecerías conmigo hasta el final. Todo el tiempo parecía como si estuvieras contando los días para que ese momento llegara, pero cuando así fue... Simplemente me abandonaste.. Y yo…" Ciel respiró profundo, intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

"No entiendo. ¿Hice algo mal? Me dejaste solo, y tuve que seguir viviendo así... ¿Y sabes? Siempre tuve la esperanza de que algún día regresarías, pero me equivoqué. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se siente morir solo, viejo y enfermo, pasando tus últimas horas sólo preguntándote lo que va a pasar después? Fue tortura, Sebastian. No podía dejar de pensar si te volvería a ver, o si existía un cielo o un infierno, porque sabía que mi alma estaba condenada. Nunca te la llevaste, pero la sacrifiqué para ti. Es un pecado bastante grave, ¿no lo crees?"

"Pero eso ya no importa, porque no recuerdo nada después. Y luego nos volvemos a encontrar aquí, y tú sabías... Tú lo sabías todo, de seguro desde la primera vez que me viste, y jamás dijiste nada. ¿Por qué? Necesito saber. ¿Acaso no te dije cuánto odiaba las mentiras? ¿Acaso era solo un juego? Sólo volviste a torturarme una vez más, ¿verdad? Eso es lo único que haces. Humano o demonio, eres despreciable. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que te creí. Creí de nuevo en tus promesas sin saber nada, caí de nuevo en tu trampa. Y me dejaste otra vez. Y lo que más me duele es que a pesar de todo, si volvieras..."

Ciel se detuvo un momento, incapaz de terminar la oración debido sus sollozos. Y luego continuó, recuperándose un poco, pero con la voz aún rota:

"Pero nunca volverás, ¿verdad? Es parte de tu juego. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo seguiré adelante, Sebastian. Es lo único que me queda, avanzar. Seguiré avanzando hasta el final, jamás me detendré. Ya no miraré atrás. Me pregunto que estarás pensando en este momento. Me estás escuchando allá abajo ¿verdad?" profirió con una sonrisa maniática, dándole unas cuantas patadas al suelo. "Pues espero que sufras. Espero que la agonía te consuma como a mí. Espero que pagues por todo lo que has hecho. Después de todo... Te veré algún día de nuevo, supongo. No hay más lugar para mí que el infierno, ¿verdad? Mi alma siempre ha estado condenada, éste es el destino que me tocó vivir. ¿Qué dirías a eso, Sebastian? ¿Qué dirías si me vieras ahora? ¿Me consolarías? ¿Mentirías? ¿Me dirías la verdad?"

"Simple, Joven Amo. Diría cualquier cosa que lo satisficiera."

El adolescente se quedó estupefacto. Por un momento había jurado que había oído la voz de Sebastian. Pero no, tenía que ser su imaginación jugándole una mala broma, porque además eso no sería algo que él le diría si lo volviese a ver... No esta vez, ¿o sí?

Y aun así, giró la cabeza para comprobar si era cierto. Su corazón se detuvo al verlo ahí, parado en frente suyo, pero había algo distinto en él: estaba todo vestido de negro, como si siguiera siendo su sirviente, y sus ojos, antes traviesos y misteriosos, ahora sólo ofrecían una mirada glacial.

"Sebastian" repitió Ciel sin poder evitarlo, presa de la impresión. El pelinegro ni siquiera se movió.

Con un resuello, el menor se acercó al extraño, porque ahora ya no era más que eso, un extraño. Atónito, posó su mano en el pecho de Sebastian y luego la dejó caer, como si con eso hubiera confirmado que aquella presencia no era producto de su imaginación. Pero...

"¿Cómo?" la pregunta escapó de sus labios involuntariamente. No había manera en que Sebastian pudiera haber regresado, a menos que...

Y entonces, para confirmar sus sospechas, los ojos del pelinegro cambiaron de su habitual color carmesí oscuro a un rosa brillante, y sus pupilas redondas se volvieron sólo una delgada línea. Y en cuestión de segundos, volvieron a la normalidad.

Ciel retrocedió, repentinamente asustado. Y entonces comprendió todo.

"Demonio."

El pelinegro, sin algún cambio en su expresión seria, dio unos pasos hacia adelante, ahora acercándose a Ciel. Colocó sus manos en las mejillas del menor, y fue cuando éste se percató de que si bien Sebastian estaba vestido como mayordomo, su indumentaria estaba incompleta puesto que le faltaban los guantes. Y por supuesto que notó sus uñas negras y el sello del contrato que descansaba en su mano izquierda.

Su corazón se aceleró y se le revolvió el estómago de pura ansiedad.

Sebastian tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le observó atentamente. Ciel había crecido un poco más desde la última vez que había visto, además de que su mirada había cambiado. Aún expresaba esa determinación tan típica de él, no obstante, también cargaba con un inmenso rencor. Y él sabía porqué.

Al ver que Sebastian ni siquiera intentaba disculparse, aunque fuera falsamente, el resentimiento y el dolor se hicieron presentes de nuevo en el pecho de Ciel, eclipsando su nerviosismo; y, descargando esas emociones por medio de la furia, apartó las manos de Sebastian con rudeza, y lo asió fuertemente por su traje. "¿Por qué, Sebastian?"

Por un momento, la máscara impasible de Sebastian se quebró ante las palabras de Ciel, que aunque eran simples estaban cargadas de sentimiento, y un destello de arrepentimiento brillo en sus ojos escarlata.

"No entiendo a que se refiere, Joven Amo" fingió.

Esa contestación fue la gota que derramó el vaso. La mano de Ciel estalló contra la mejilla del demonio, quien se quedó estático. El menor estaba temblando intensamente, y lo tomó de nuevo por su ropa.

"¡No soy tu 'Joven Amo'! ¡Soy Ciel, sólo Ciel! ¡Y no mientas, Sebastian! Sebastian..."

Conforme iba pronunciando esas oraciones, su voz se fue apagando paulatinamente, ahogada por sus emociones. Y ahora el indefenso joven se refugiaba en el pecho del mayor, temblando de ira y tristeza con la cabeza baja y los puños bien apretados en la tela de su traje. Parecía como si su delgado cuerpo no resistiría mucho y fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

El adulto se quedó pasmado ante la intensa reacción. Sus ropas se sentían secas, lo cual indicaba que Ciel no estaba llorando –todavía–, no obstante, verlo así era desgarrador.

Posó una mano sobre su espalda, para brindarle un poco de consuelo y de calma silenciosa. Funcionó: lentamente, los temblores se fueron calmando hasta que el deshecho muchacho recuperó su compostura y alzó la cabeza, conectando su mirada con la de quien alguna vez fue su amante.

Sin embargo, era obvio que ya todo había cambiado. Los ojos de Sebastian eran inexpresivos y enigmáticos, terriblemente fríos. Ciel ya no podía leerlos.

Fue entonces cuando entendió que ya nada sería igual y que ya nada estaba bien, y que si Sebastian había regresado no había sido por amor, sino por otras razones más oscuras que él aún no acababa de comprender.

Era como si la relación que habían tenido nunca hubiera sucedido, como si todo hubiera sido un espejismo.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" por fin se atrevió a preguntar. Sebastian esbozó una sonrisa fingida, que desapareció en menos de un segundo. Su 'Joven Amo' seguía siendo tan inteligente como siempre. Por supuesto, era algo de esperarse de Ciel Phantomhive.

"Joven Amo, yo sólo vine a terminar lo que empecé."

Ciel estuvo a punto de reprocharle de nuevo por llamarle 'Joven Amo', pero había algo en su tono y su mirada que se lo impidió. Su corazón dio un vuelco, de nuevo debido a la ansiedad.

"¿A qué te refieres?" dijo, concentrándose en que su voz sonara segura.

El demonio tomó el rostro de Ciel entre sus manos una vez más, y luego posó su mano izquierda sobre el ojo derecho del joven.

De pronto, Ciel sintió una desgarradora punzada de dolor, y no pudo evitar el alarido que dejó sus labios. Afortunadamente, tan pronto como llegó, el dolor se fue y el adulto retiró su mano. Contempló atento el cambio en los ojos de su amo, del cual él no debía estar al corriente. Su ojo derecho había adquirido una coloración violácea, y ahora el sello maldito brillaba intensamente en su iris.

Ciel no podía verlo, pero era lo suficientemente listo como para comprender lo que había pasado. Tragó saliva, y anunció con voz pastosa:

"Reanudaste el contrato."

Sebastian sonrió de nuevo, distantemente, y negó con la cabeza.

"No. El contrato siempre ha existido. Tu alma ha estado marcada con mi sello desde el momento en que me invocaste, pero como no podías recordarlo y yo era humano, fue un tiempo vacío. Ahora, yo no vine a reanudar el contrato, Joven Amo. Su deseo era tomar venganza de quienes lo humillaron, y ellos ya han muerto. Nuestro contrato ha estado completo desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo único que queda es terminarlo."

Ciel se quedó sin respiración por un instante. Temiendo pero a la vez ansiando más respuestas, inquirió:

"¿...Y eso qué significa?"

"Significa," Sebastian pausó; "que tengo que tomar su alma."

El corazón de Ciel dio otro vuelco, y su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos confusos, pero de pronto entendió que era la única forma de terminar con aquel lío, a pesar del miedo que lo atormentaba. Era como una maldición, un callejón sin salida. Sebastian se lo había advertido desde un principio, ¿no? Que lo que ya estaba sacrificado no podría recuperarse jamás. Su alma ya estaba perdida, condenada, impura. Ya no importaba nada, porque a pesar de todas las dificultades, Sebastian había cumplido con su deseo: le había otorgado su venganza, y ahora él debía pagar su parte del trato.

E incluso aunque hubiera otra salida, ya todo había cambiado. La actitud de Sebastian ahora era distante, y eso lo destrozaba, pero no podía culparlo. Ya nunca podrían estar juntos de nuevo. Entonces, ¿para qué prolongar más la agonía? ¿Para qué tratar de evitar lo inevitable? Lo mejor sería darle un fin a esa historia inconclusa desde hace muchos años.

El menor cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Sebastian seguía en frente suyo en espera de su contestación; siempre serio, siempre solemne.

Y entonces, Ciel se armó de valentía y exhaló, decidido.

"Bien. Hazlo."


	11. Capítulo 11: Game Over

**Capítulo 11. Game Over**

* * *

><p>Un esbozo de sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Sebastian cuando Ciel cerró los ojos. Su disposición ya no le sorprendía: él siempre había sido así, frío y cumplido para los negocios. Después de todo, no había sido un simple milagro que hubiera podido manejar la compañía Funtom y su trabajo como el perro guardián de la Reina tan bien cuando que su padre había muerto. Era una de las cosas que Sebastian encontraba admirables del muchacho, mas nunca lo diría. Y contemplándolo así, y con su rostro aún entre sus manos en la desolada oscuridad del cementerio, tan sólo pensó en la situación con amarga ironía. Tendría que recordarse a sí mismo que la próxima vez que necesitara un alma, no debía escoger una tan perfecta, porque podría cometer el mismo error de apegarse demasiado.<p>

No pudo evitar la pregunta que asaltó su mente. ¿La próxima vez? ¿Habría una próxima vez? Incluso después de todo lo que habían pasado, ¿sería capaz de empezar de cero con una nueva persona?

Pues al menos así tendría que ser. No podía pasarse toda la eternidad sin alimentarse por aquella _estupidez_.

Esta vez Ciel no lo apresuró. No se impacientó. Esperaba su muerte con decisión, y Sebastian supo que no debía prolongar más el momento. Debía ser tortura para el pobre joven, así que dejó de vacilar y acercó sus labios a los de Ciel...

"No tan rápido, demonio."

"Qu-"

La guadaña de William pasó tan rápidamente entre los dos que Sebastian apenas y tuvo tiempo de empujar a Ciel y de apartarse. En ese segundo ambos intercambiaron expresiones de sorpresa. Cuando el repentino movimiento cesó, el adulto volteó a ver al inoportuno visitante para fulminarlo con la mirada.

"¡Hola, guapo!" exclamó Grell a la distancia, aferrado al brazo de Will. Éste se mantuvo impasible, acostumbrado a la _efusividad_ de su pareja, no obstante lo apretó más fuerte contra sí con discreción.

"Sebastian" murmuró Ciel con una ceja enarcada en forma de pregunta silenciosa. El aludido suspiró con molestia, y se dirigió a los recién llegados.

"¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?"

William soltó a Grell para acomodarse los lentes, y revisó el libro que llevaba consigo. "Venimos a recolectar el alma de Ciel Phantomhive. De acuerdo al Cinematic Record, debe morir esta noche."

Sebastian frunció el ceño. Ciel le echó un vistazo y luego a la pareja, imitando su expresión.

"Eso lo sabemos" habló. "Pero me temo que ese asunto ya está arreglado. Si alguien va a matarme, ese es Sebastian."

El demonio lo miró atónito ante su intervención en la discusión, pero el joven únicamente le sonrió, desafiante.

"Y bien, ¿qué estás esperando?"

Apenas iba Sebastian a responderle a Ciel cuando William lo detuvo con su arma, posándola sobre su pecho.

"No pienso permitir que una alimaña como tú interfiera en mi trabajo."

Sebastian bufó, malhumorado. "Suerte con eso entonces" rezongó, apartando la guadaña una vez más y enfrascándose una feroz lucha contra William. Ambos peleaban bastante parejo, y pronto Grell corrió hacia ellos dispuesto a atacar, haciendo algunos comentarios sobre que no lo excluyeran aunque fuera una 'dama'. Ciel exclamó el nombre de su mayordomo, puesto que lo único que podía hacer era observar, y eso lo dejaba bastante inquieto ya que a pesar de que confiaba sumamente en él, estaba en desventaja de número. Además, no podía ver con mucha claridad, ya que se movían demasiado rápido para entender bien lo que estaba pasando. Lo único que Ciel podía distinguir eran destellos de rojo, negro y plateado mezclándose desordenadamente entre sí, en la oscuridad de la noche.

"¡Grell!" exclamó William, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida mientras esquivaba un cuchillo que Sebastian había arrojado. El pelirrojo entendió lo que quería decir: Will podría encargarse del demonio mientras Grell acababa de una buena vez con el indefenso muchacho.

"¡De acuerdo, cariño!" le respondió guiñándole un ojo y apartándose de la pelea. Sebastian lo miró desconcertado, mas pronto entendió lo que se traían entre manos, al verlo dirigiéndose hacia Ciel con su sierra bien dispuesta a cortarlo por la mitad.

"¡No!"

Trató de correr hacia Grell, pero William lo detuvo. Las pinzas de la punta del arma se ciñeron sobre el brazo derecho de Sebastian, causando que sangrara.

"No te dejaré interponerte, ya te lo dije."

Y a pesar de ello, no le importó. Con un gruñido, logró zafarse del agarre de Will, a pesar de haber sufrido un serio daño en una de sus extremidades. Pero sobreviviría a ello.

Sin embargo, descubrió con horror que ya era demasiado tarde, porque Grell ya le llevaba una considerable ventaja y no importaba que tan rápido corriera o saltara, Grell se aproximaba cada vez más y más, y Ciel estaba paralizado por el miedo, y William estaba detrás suyo y-!

"¡Joven Amo!"

Ciel observó una rápida silueta que no pudo distinguir, la cual lo empujó y se colocó enfrente de él, actuando como un escudo. El joven salió volando y cayó al piso, golpeándose la cabeza contra una lápida. No obstante, ignoró el dolor y se incorporó hábilmente para descubrir quién lo había salvado.

Un silencio fúnebre se hizo presente, sólo interrumpido por las respiraciones agitadas de los presentes, a excepción del recién llegado.

Ciel lo reconoció de inmediato: estaba vestido de negro, tenía largos cabellos grises, ojos verdes y cicatrices en su rostro y cuello. Entonces éste volteó a verlo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa confiada.

"Tiempo sin vernos, conde."

"¡Undertaker!" vociferó Ciel, sin prestarle atención a que todavía se refería a él por su título nobiliario.

A lo lejos se encontraba Grell, sentado en el piso y sangrando un poco. Ciel asumió que Undertaker lo había atacado con la enorme hoz que portaba en su mano al defenderlo. Más cerca de ellos, estaban William y Sebastian que habían parado de atacarse por un momento para contemplar al intruso.

"El legendario shinigami... ¿Qué haces aquí?" masculló Will, ofendido por el hecho de que alguien tan respetado como él –que además se suponía ya estaba retirado– interviniera en favor de un humano. Undertaker le dio la espalda a Ciel para dirigirse a los demás.

"Escuché que el conde moriría hoy, y simplemente tenía que presenciarlo. La idea de ver su Cinematic Record siempre me ha intrigado."

"¿Es esa tu única razón para venir?" Sebastian cuestionó con sospecha. Undertaker rio.

"Así es. ¿Por qué más habría de hacerlo? No es un secreto que la vida del conde siempre me ha interesado. ¿O acaso dudas de mí, mayordomo?"

Sebastian apretó los dientes. Era obvio que dudaba de sus verdaderas intenciones, Undertaker era una persona sumamente misteriosa e incomprensible, y Sebastian presentía que se traía algo más entre manos.

"Por supuesto. No confío en ti. Además, si lo que quieres es ver su Cinematic Record, ¿por qué lo salvaste? No tiene sentido."

"A pesar de que odio decirlo, estoy de acuerdo con el demonio" admitió William con firmeza. "Para poder ver el Record de Ciel Phantomhive, él debe morir. Y nadie va a detener eso mientras el trabajo esté a mi cargo."

"Pero me defendiste" recitó el mencionado dirigiéndose a su salvador, saliendo de su conmoción inicial y atando cabos. Toda la situación parecía una locura. "¿Por qué?"

"Simple, conde;" dijo Undertaker arrastrando las palabras después de otra risita. De pronto se serenó un poco, y entonces exclamó: "¡Eso fue porque quería ser parte de la acción!"

Antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar por completo a sus palabras, Undertaker enterró su guadaña en el abdomen de Ciel con un movimiento rápido, certero y profundo. Un chorro de sangre salió expulsado por la boca del joven, y su atacante sacó su hoz de su cuerpo, que ahora estaba empapada por el líquido escarlata.

El cuerpo de Ciel cayó con un golpe sordo sobre el pasto, y pronto un charco de sangre comenzó a extenderse en el suelo y en sus ropas. Ciel escuchó las expresiones de sorpresa de Will y Grell, y también oyó que Sebastian había dicho algo –o más bien, que había gritado algo con desesperación–, mas no pudo distinguir qué. Sus sentidos fueron abrumados por el dolor, impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa.

De inmediato, los recuerdos de Ciel comenzaron a reproducirse ante todos. El grupo se detuvo para verlo, a excepción de Sebastian, quien se sentió dividido entre unas inmensas ganas de atacar a Undertaker y su preocupación por Ciel. Esta última razón terminó siendo más poderosa, y el pelinegro corrió hacia donde estaba su amo, aprovechando la distracción de los demás.

"¡Ciel!" gritó, olvidándose de las formalidades. Después de todo, era obvio que aún seguía teniendo sentimientos hacia él y sólo había tratado de ocultarlos anteriormente. Pero ahora ya nada importaba salvo que el muchacho resistiera lo suficiente.

El trance de Ciel al ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos fue interrumpido cuando Sebastian se arrodilló y lo tomó entre sus brazos, llamándolo por su nombre desesperadamente. Y la proyección terminó.

"Sebastian" tosió sangre luego de parpadear repetidas veces y volviendo a la realidad. Entonces frunció el ceño. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Joven Amo" se corrigió, percatándose de que Ciel no se había dado cuenta de su lucha interior por mantener la compostura. "¿A qué se refiere?"

"Deja de perder el tiempo y acábalos" lo reprendió con voz ronca, echándole un vistazo a los tres shinigamis que parecían enfurecidos y listos para un nuevo enfrentamiento.

"Pero..."

"Estaré bien" aseguró. "No puedo morir hasta que tomes mi alma, y sólo dejaré que seas tú quien me mate. ¿Acaso no está claro? No me hagas repetir mis órdenes. No permitas que te arrebaten lo que es tuyo. Mátalos."

Sebastian no pudo evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran. A pesar de que estaba herido, Ciel parecía obstinado a aferrarse a la vida. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que encontraba su personalidad completamente cautivadora, y mientras mantuviera esa actitud, Sebastian podía estar seguro de que Ciel aguantaría un tiempo más. Así que se llevó una mano manchada de sangre a su pecho y respondió:

"Yes, my Lord."

Y entonces se levantó para afrontar a sus enemigos.

"¡Me das lástima, Sebas-chan!" gritó Grell, atacándolo con su guadaña. "Siempre siguiendo las órdenes de ese mocoso. ¿No te cansas?"

"Por supuesto que no. Esa es la labor del mayordomo de los Phantomhive. Y es algo que un ser tan desagradable como tú no entendería."

"Ahh, ¡eres muy cruel, Sebas-chan! Supongo que tendré que enseñarte cómo tratar a una damisela, ¡y castigarte por tu ofensa!"

Grell era rápido y manejaba bien su arma, mas sus movimientos fueron perfectamente esquivados por Sebastian, quien detuvo la sierra con sus manos y, después de un gran esfuerzo, consiguió arrojarla lejos, dejando a uno de sus adversarios desarmado.

"¡Hey, eso no es justo!" se quejó el pelirrojo sin rendirse, lanzando una patada. Pero Sebastian fue más ágil y, con un par de saltos de lápida en lápida para esquivar tanto a Grell como a William, quien ya se había entrometido también en la batalla, logró derribar a Grell con un par de golpes y arrojó unos cuantos cuchillos hacia Will para distraerlo, permitiendo que Sebastian lo desarmara mientras tanto. Además, los bruscos movimientos hicieron que sus lentes cayeran lejos de él, impidiéndole moverse mucho.

"¡Grell! ¡Ayúdame a encontrar mis lentes!" le pidió con desesperación, no obstante el pelirrojo estaba tan golpeado que tampoco podía continuar. Sebastian le había dado una buena paliza.

Tan sólo quedaba Undertaker, quien era el rival más difícil gracias a sus años de experiencia. Sebastian llevaba desventaja al principio de la pelea, puesto que sus cuchillos de plata no se comparaban con la hoz gigante de Undertaker. Pero era lo suficientemente hábil y rápido de reflejos como para salir sin rasguños graves, y, mientras se movían de un lado a otro, Sebastian logró alcanzar y apoderarse de la sierra de Grell, usándola para defenderse.

Fue un combate exhaustivo para ambos, y parecía como si nunca fuese a acabar, hasta que, en una de esas, Sebastian logró herir a Undertaker por primera vez. Parte de sus recuerdos comenzó a reproducirse, sacándolo de balance por un instante. Pero en una batalla como esa, un instante podía ser crucial.

Sebastian aprovechó la distracción para hacerlo caer y enterrar el arma de Grell en su hombro derecho, clavándolo en el pasto. Undertaker soltó una exclamación de dolor, sin embargo Sebastian no cedió. Tomó también su hoz y repitió lo que había hecho con la de Grell, pero en el hombro izquierdo. Si bien eso no lo mataría, lo mantendría inmóvil por un buen rato, al menos mientras se acostumbraba al dolor y lograra interrumpir la proyección de su Cinematic Record.

Sebastian pensó inclusive en apoderarse de la guadaña de William y enterrársela también. La verdad es que sentía demasiada furia y quería devolverle lo que le había hecho a Ciel; no obstante, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un leve quejido lo distrajo.

"Ah.. Buen trabajo, Sebastian."

Era la voz de Ciel, ahogada, débil y pastosa. El aludido recordó entonces que lo más importante era primero encargarse de mantenerlo con vida y después completar su venganza contra los shinigamis.

Corrió hacia él y se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el pasto, quedando arriba de Ciel y mirándolo frente a frente.

"Sabes que no me gusta hacer halagos, pero esta vez te lo ganaste" dijo con dificultad y una sonrisa fingida, aunque sus cejas estaban arrugadas.

"Joven Amo, por favor resista."

"Aunque" lo ignoró, "te dije que los mataras."

Sebastian hizo una mueca. Típico de Ciel el reclamarle ese tipo de cosas en los momentos más inoportunos. Suspiró. Bueno, sería rápido terminar con ese trabajo, ya que sus adversarios estaban debilitados y tenía que atender a Ciel _ya_.

"Como ordene."

Volteó a verlos con el ceño fruncido e hizo ademán de levantarse para acabar con ellos. Pero un leve jalón a su ropa se lo impidió.

"No, mejor olvídalo. Quédate" se contradijo Ciel con ojos suplicantes, sin soltar la tela. El demonio lo miró, y su ceño se hizo más profundo. La tez del joven era pálida y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y tenía las pupilas dilatadas por el dolor –¿o acaso era miedo?–. Todo aquello le daba un aspecto extraño, ligeramente maniático. A Sebastian no le agradaba aquella expresión.

"Está bien. No iré a ningún lado si así me lo pide usted."

Ciel esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Siempre tan obediente."

"Y usted siempre tan terco" respondió el adulto, y sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en la sangre emanando del muchacho. La herida era larga y profunda, mas no lo suficiente como para causarle una muerte rápida. La hemorragia se había vuelto más lenta, pero no cesaba, lo cual era grave.

"Joven Amo, necesita ir a un hospital."

"No" se negó con firmeza. "No lo necesito, Sebastian. Ambos sabemos que voy a morir, y no quiero pasar los últimos momentos de mi vida en una ambulancia. Además... Esto es lo que todos queríamos, ¿no?"

Sebastian se quedó sin palabras. ¿De verdad pensaba Ciel que eso era lo que él quería? ¿De verdad le había hecho creer eso con su fría actitud? No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de arrepentimiento...

"Demonio tonto" escupió Ciel con una sonrisa amarga ante su silencio. Sebastian no había objetado nada, pero sus ojos lo habían delatado. Al menos eso lo hizo sentir mejor, ya que significaba que en el fondo todavía le importaba, a pesar de las circunstancias adversas. Ese era el Sebastian que conocía y del que se había enamorado. Nunca había desaparecido, sólo se había ocultado.

Entonces tenía que saberlo, tenía que obtener sus respuestas ya, porque sabía que su fin pronto se acercaba. Su cabeza daba vueltas y el frío de la noche se estaba volviendo insoportable. Su vestimenta mojada y pegajosa de sangre le era incómoda, sus pulmones batallaban para tomar aire y le costaba hablar, además de las terribles punzadas en su estómago. Y aun así, sacó fuerza de quién sabe dónde para seguir:

"No regresaste por el contrato solamente, ¿verdad? Si lo dejaste inconcluso una vez.. Hm" trató de reír. "¿Cuántas veces no te lo dije, que tú debías ser el único que no me mintiera? ¿El único que no me traicionara?"

Sebastian le apartó los cabellos de los ojos, sintiendo su frente empapada de sudor frío. Suspiró, cansado de todos los malentendidos que él mismo había provocado, y dispuesto a terminar con ellos de raíz:

"No, Ciel. Yo no miento" espetó, llamándolo por su nombre. "Aún no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad? Me pediste venganza, y te la di. Me pediste que te defendiera a toda costa, y te volviste mi prioridad. Si te oculté nuestro pasado, fue porque pensé que sería lo mejor para ti, ¿no lo entiendes? Te estaba protegiendo, porque sabía que te afectaría. Te abandoné una vez, dos veces, pero regresé, ¿no es así? Todo el tiempo estuve luchando por tu bienestar. Te prometí que estaría a tu lado hasta el final, y heme aquí. Tus órdenes para mí son absolutas, siempre."

"Sebastian..." canturreó Ciel, sorprendido. Sus ojos se sentían llorosos y sus mejillas estaban arreboladas y húmedas. Ahora ya podía entender mejor sus acciones, y si bien tal vez lo habían lastimado más y le habían hecho desconfiar de él, ahora veía que el único que había cometido un error era él mismo, al juzgar y malinterpretar todo sin conocer la historia completa. Y era irónico, que a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Sebastian, era él quien terminaría siendo su perdición, y quien lo arrastraría al infierno...

Y sin embargo, sonrió.

"Eres un egoísta" dijo con voz entrecortada. "Tratas de salvarme a pesar de que sabes que estoy condenado por tu causa. ¿Y sabes? No me importa, porque irás al infierno conmigo, demonio."

Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa con melancolía.

"Y a mí no me importa que así sea, mientras yo sea el único que vaya a torturarte."

Ciel rio con tristeza. Fue cuando pensó que no importaba cómo, no importaba si en la oscuridad, o vestido de mayordomo, despeinado y con heridas en la cara, y rasgaduras y manchas en su ropa, Sebastian siempre se veía bien. Y también pensó que no debía ser posible que alguien como él luciera tan _angelical_ con aquella sonrisa en la cara, pero lo hacía. Sebastian era la representación de la belleza, la vanidad, la contradicción...

Ciel quería sobrevivir sólo para verlo, pero su cuerpo ya no aguantaba más.

"Mátame."

Sebastian lo ignoró. Lo levantó ligeramente, sin prestar atención al leve lloriqueo que escapó de sus labios. Lo abrazó contra sí, como si así pudiera retenerlo por más tiempo.

Oh, cuánto hubiera deseado Ciel que se hubieran quedado así por toda la eternidad. Pero se sentía debilitado y sus pulmones estaban rogando por aire. Su corazón anhelaba porque Sebastian lo apretara más fuerte hasta volverse uno, pero su magullado cuerpo dolía y protestaba contra la acción. Así que con una voz queda y pesarosa, susurró:

"Se-Sebastian... No puedo respirar."

Ni bien hubo terminado la frase cuando el adulto ya lo había soltado y depositado dulcemente sobre el pasto para que pudiera descansar mejor.

"Lo siento."

"Está bien."

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos, cuando repentinamente el terror invadió a Ciel. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y su respiración se volvió más agitada.

"¡Sebastian!"

El aludido mantuvo la calma. Sabía que era lo que había alterado a Ciel: Grell y Will se habían levantado y se aproximaban hacia ellos, mientras que Undertaker ya estaba parado detrás de Sebastian. Éste último había oído el susurro del pasto cuando se levantaron ya repuestos, además de sus pasos discretos e imperceptibles para un humano. También había sentido su presencia. Así que ya estaba preparado, incluso antes de que Ciel lo previniera.

"Shh" le indicó posando un dedo sobre sus labios. Al menos deseaba que sus últimos momentos fueran tranquilos. "Todo está bien."

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con más frecuencia por el rostro de Ciel, y eso preocupó a Sebastian.

"¿Duele mucho?" preguntó inútilmente. La respuesta debía ser obvia, no obstante Ciel negó con la cabeza, apenas pudiendo moverse.

"No. Ya no siento nada" mintió. Y Sebastian lo sabía, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente.

"Qué bien" musitó, enjugándole algunas lágrimas, pero no tenía sentido, porque apenas limpiaba una cuando tres más ya resbalaban por el rostro de Ciel. "No llores."

Aquella petición le recordó a Ciel del día en que Sebastian había muerto frente a sus ojos. Le había dicho lo mismo, con ese mismo tono suave pero dolido.

Y vaya que deseaba hacerle caso, pero no podía parar. No había sollozos, ni hipos, ni gemidos, sólo un llanto silencioso pero continuo, expresando la certeza de la muerte: una despedida más.

A pesar de que los otros tres estaban deseosos de vengarse a pesar de sus cuerpos heridos, se mantuvieron al margen. Después de todo, estaba pasando lo que tenía que pasar, y no parecía que el demonio tuviera intenciones de interferir con la recolección del alma del humano.

Por supuesto que los amantes ya se habían olvidado de ellos.

El pelinegro apartó sus manos de la cara de Ciel, percatándose de que su respiración se estaba volviendo más lenta y con afán de darle aunque fuera un poco más de espacio. Sin embargo el joven se alteró al dejar de sentir el roce de Sebastian, y sus párpados, antes semi-caídos sobre sus ojos, se levantaron por completo.

"No, Sebastian, no me dejes..." imploró. Su mirada estaba desenfocada y se notaba el trabajo que le estaba costando mantenerse consciente. Sebastian fingió una sonrisa, volviendo a posar una mano sobre su mejilla.

"Nunca te dejaré."

"Estoy... Cansado..." musitó en voz apenas audible y arrastrando las palabras. Tosió sangre varias veces.

"Entonces cierra los ojos" le aconsejó el pelinegro, ahora limpiando sus labios.

"No" musitó con voz temblorosa. "Tengo miedo."

"¿De la muerte?" inquirió el otro con el semblante ensombrecido.

"No" sollozó.

"¿Entonces de qué?"

"Es que," comenzó Ciel, bajando la voz y apartando la vista. Si no estuviera muriéndose, se hubiera sonrojado; "si cierro los ojos, ya no podré verte."

Sebastian le sonrió con ternura y desconsuelo, tratando de que los sentimientos no le ganaran. Tomó una de las manos de Ciel, demasiado fría para su gusto, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

"No te preocupes por eso. Descansa, Ciel. Estaré aquí."

"¿Lo prometes?"

Asintió.

"Lo prometo."

"Gracias" exhaló, por fin dejando caer sus pesados párpados. Sebastian le besó los párpados, sin soltar su mano. Ciel dio un último esbozo de sonrisa ante el contacto, y entonces, su corazón dejó de latir.

* * *

><p>Hubo unos momentos de pesado silencio.<p>

"Supongo que este es el final" se atrevió a decir Undertaker después de un momento que pareció eterno. Sebastian se mantuvo inmóvil.

"¿Vas a matarme?"

Undertaker se encogió de hombros detrás del demonio, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo. Les echó un vistazo a Grell y a William, que ya estaban trabajando en equipo para sellar el alma de Ciel, haciendo alguno que otro comentario entre sí en voz baja.

"¿Vas a luchar?" inquirió curioso, tratando en vano de que las comisuras de sus labios no se elevaran. Sebastian seguía sin siquiera dignarse a voltear, contemplando en blanco el semblante pacífico de Ciel. Negó con la cabeza.

"¿Para qué? De todas maneras tengo que morir. No tomé su alma, otra vez."

Undertaker soltó una carcajada.

"No puedo creerlo. Recuerdo haberle dicho al conde una vez que toda esa carga terminaría con él, y que esperaba ver cuando eso pasara. Sabía que pasaría, aunque nunca me espere que fuera así. Ustedes dos me brindaron diversión por un buen rato" dijo, sin ocultar su fascinación por la longeva historia. No era un secreto que Undertaker siempre había tenido esa extraña fijación por la vida de Ciel y su contrato con Sebastian. Tanta era su intriga que se había decidido a participar en el desenlace, y a pesar de ello, el final había sido inesperado incluso para él, por las circunstancias en las que se había producido. "Sólo por eso, tendré un poco de piedad contigo."

"Me alegra" escupió Sebastian con hiel, secando las pocas lágrimas restantes en el rostro de su difunto amo. La otra pareja ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, habiendo terminado su trabajo y expectantes por la próxima muerte.

"Heh. Me pregunto qué harán la próxima vez para entretenerme" inquirió en voz alta Undertaker, más que nada para sí.

Sebastian por fin se dignó a voltear, con una sonrisa confiada.

"¿Eso significa que volveremos?"

Undertaker le devolvió el gesto y se encogió de hombros. "No sé. ¿Lo harán?"

La sonrisa de Sebastian se ensanchó en sus labios, mas no tuvo tiempo de contestar. No se opuso. Sintió un dolor terrible, que le llegó hasta las entrañas cuando la hoz de Undertaker se clavó profundamente en su pecho. Por suerte, el dolor desapareció en un santiamén.

Fue una muerte fugaz.

Su cuerpo inerte se desplomó sobre el de Ciel, y pronto sus recuerdos fueron accesibles a la vista del trío restante.

Undertaker se alejó para permitir que William y Grell hicieran su trabajo sin problemas, ya que a pesar de que la curiosidad lo había llevado hasta ahí, ya no tenía más interés en recolectar almas. Una vez que terminó, Will se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a donde estaba Undertaker. Grell, al contrario, permaneció observando los cadáveres apilados y sangrientos por un momento con una expresión de asco. No era una imagen precisamente agradable a la vista.

"Ugh."

Se echó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás coquetamente, y volteó hacia donde estaban los otros dos.

"¿Creen que volverán?" cuestionó, dirigiéndose a ambos desde unos metros de distancia. "Digo, no es que me importe, pero hay que admitir que nos entretuvieron por un buen rato."

Will simplemente se ajustó los lentes con su guadaña y se encogió de hombros.

"Actúas como si no los conocieras" siseó con acritud.

Grell enarcó una ceja, sin entender a lo que su pareja se refería.

"¿Huh?"

Undertaker rio. Sus cabellos grises ahora cubrían sus ojos, dándole un aire menos serio e imponente.

"Heh. Will tiene razón" dijo, posando un dedo sobre sus labios. "Actúas como si no los conocieras... Lo testarudos que pueden llegar a ser."

Grell sonrió con astucia, finalmente comprendiendo a lo que se referían. Se apresuró a caminar hacia ellos y tomó la mano de William para entonces retirarse del cementerio.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cómo describir la nada?<em>

Era como un sueño, excepto que no lo era. Sebastian se sentía perdido, ¿dónde estaba? No podía percibir nada en absoluto. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?

De pronto tuvo un recuerdo. Oh, sí; había muerto. Pero de nuevo, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Si ese no era el infierno, él lo sabía, y mucho menos podía ser el paraíso...

¿Acaso era el limbo?

Había escuchado de ese lugar. Algunas veces también había oído que podía llegar a ser peor que el infierno. Las almas desgraciadas se desesperaban tanto de ese estado de incertidumbre eterna que preferían saltar a las tinieblas con tal de acabar con esa tortura.

_"Sebastian."_

De pronto, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas. ¿Qué había sido eso? Había sentido como si alguien hubiera dicho su nombre. Bueno, no dicho, porque no había cuerpo, no había voz. Más bien, había sentido como si alguien lo estuviera llamando, convocando desde lejos.

Buscó la fuente del llamado, trató de seguirlo, pero lo había perdido.

_"Sebastian."_

¡Ahí! ¡Ahí estaba otra vez! Volvió a sentir esa presencia, ahora más cerca. Sin embargo, desapareció de inmediato, dejándolo con la misma sensación de inquietud.

_"Sebastian."_

La mecánica continuó por un rato más, Sebastian sentía esa presencia convocándolo por periodos intermitentes, y comenzó a desesperarse.

_"¿Dónde estas?"_

_"Nunca debimos encontrarnos, ¿verdad?" _fue la amarga respuesta._ "No llegamos a ningún lado y sólo nos hicimos daño."_

Ciel.

_"¡Ciel!" _lo llamó Sebastian. Pero su alma volvió a ocultarse.

_"Ciel, ¡no pienso perderte de nuevo!" _insistió._ "No me importa lo que se supone que deba pasar, te seguiré hasta el final. ¡Te lo he dicho miles de veces!"_

Si existiera la risa, Ciel se hubiera reído.

_"¿De verdad estás dispuesto a darlo todo por mí? Aún no estoy seguro. ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a seguir con este juego cruel por toda la eternidad? ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? Aquí termina el juego. Éste es el final, Sebastian."_

_"¡No-!" _

_"Desde un principio sabíamos que no iba a terminar bien, pero fuimos demasiado necios e insistimos. A pesar de todo, no puedo decir que me arrepiento. Pero estoy harto de este ciclo, Sebastian. Estoy harto. Así que sólo te pediré algo más: olvida todo lo que te he dicho. Olvida todo lo que te he obligado a prometer. Éste es el adiós."_

_"¡Ciel!"_

Pero fue inútil. Porque en un instante, la presencia de Ciel desapareció permanentemente, como si hubiera saltado. Sebastian sintió de inmediato como si tuviera un hueco, como si le faltara algo. Eso debía significar que Ciel estaba equivocado, ¿no? Porque si apenas se habían separado y ya se sentía así, debía significar que sus almas tenían un vínculo demasiado fuerte, con o sin contrato, como para permanecer separadas así fuera en contra de todo.

La ansiedad lo invadió, obligándolo a buscar como loco en todos los rincones de aquel inhóspito lugar con esperanza de hallar algo, pero no encontró nada. _Nada_.

_No, no, Ciel. ¿A dónde has ido?_

No iba a perderlo de nuevo. No iba a dejarlo ir. No pensaba cometer el mismo error dos veces, sin importar lo que les costara. Ciel mismo se lo había dicho, era un egoísta, ¡e iba a insistir hasta obtener lo que quería! Era un demonio, ¡e iba a torturarlo con su presencia hasta que su existencia terminara en definitivo!

Y pensando en eso, una idea arriesgada lo invadió:

¿Y si saltaba?

Como aquellas almas que buscaban su perdición... Después de todo, él ya sabía que nunca sería merecedor del paraíso, así que, ¿qué había que perder?

Estaba la posibilidad de que desapareciera para siempre y no encontrara a Ciel nunca más, pero valía la pena intentarlo, si todavía existía un poco de esperanza...

Sí, valía la pena.

Y entonces, entregándose a su suerte, saltó.


	12. Epílogo: Una nueva oportunidad

**Epílogo. Una nueva oportunidad**

* * *

><p>Ciel contemplaba absorto las calles de Londres a través del ventanal. Hacía bastante frío ya que había caído una tormenta de nieve en la madrugada, dejando a su paso bajas temperaturas y una densa capa blanca sobre el pavimento.<p>

Ciel había salido de su casa para tomar aire fresco. Por más frío que hiciera, le gustaban los días como ese, así que no había perdido la oportunidad de dar una caminata por la ciudad en la mañana. Cuando se hubo cansado, se detuvo en un restaurant pequeño y ligeramente concurrido. Pidió té y una rebanada de pastel, y se sentó junto a la ventana para no perder ni un detalle del panorama urbano y dejar su mente viajar.

Suspiró. Nunca podía dejar de pensar en _él_.

Demonios, contratos, venganza, amor, muerte, secretos… Esas eran las cosas que se le venían a la mente todo el tiempo. Inclusive cuando dormía: lo que para las demás personas serían "sueños" o "exceso de imaginación", para Ciel eran _recuerdos_. Sin embargo, eso era algo que muy poca gente creería y mucho menos entendería, así que se lo guardaba para sí desde que tenía memoria. Su alma ya tenía experiencia respecto a la reencarnación, por lo cual ya no le costaba trabajo recordar sus vivencias pasadas.

No obstante, había algo que por más que tratara, nunca conseguía descifrar.

Era la persona que siempre estaba a su lado. No había ningún pensamiento en el que no apareciera, y causaba que su corazón latiera con desigualdad. Siempre evocaba cada momento que habían pasado juntos, el sonido de su voz, su forma de mirar y de sonreír, su apariencia física, su personalidad. Y sin embargo, no importaba qué tanto esfuerzo hiciera, nunca podía recordar su nombre.

Aquella era una gran laguna en su mente que cuando intentaba solucionar sólo le proporcionaba un dolor de cabeza y frustración por su incapacidad. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo tan importante?

"Buenos días, joven. ¿Le importaría si me siento con usted?"

La voz lo sobresaltó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Los platos se movieron en la mesa ligeramente debido a su brusca reacción. Ciel giró la cabeza de inmediato para intercambiar miradas con el 'extraño'. Y al verlo a los ojos, fue como un golpe repentino.

"Sebastian" murmuró, recordando su nombre abruptamente. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

El joven adulto tomó asiento en frente de Ciel. Le sonreía abierta y radiantemente, como si estuviera alegre de haberlo encontrado. Llevaba puesto un abrigo negro y voluptuoso que lo cubría por completo, además de guantes y una bufanda para protegerse del excesivo frío. Sus mejillas y nariz estaban ligeramente rojas, y su cabello y vestimenta se observaban húmedas al tacto, indicando que había pasado un buen rato caminando en la intemperie.

"Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo" le dijo.

"Pues me encontraste" respondió Ciel con desencanto. No porque no quisiera volver a ver a Sebastian, sino todo lo contrario. Era por el hecho de que lo quería tanto que el reencuentro dolía, porque sabía que haría más difícil la despedida. Y quedarse juntos no era una opción, porque Ciel sabía a donde los llevaría.

La sonrisa de Sebastian desapareció ante la acritud de Ciel. Por supuesto que iba preparado a enfrentarse con su orgullo y su cabeza dura, mas eso no significaba que no doliera. Aún así, no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Se sacó los guantes, ya fuera simplemente para estar más cómodo o más bien para demostrarle a Ciel que no había nada que temer esta vez. Sus manos eran blancas y libres de cualquier marca, y sus uñas eran de su color natural, revelando su naturaleza humana. El menor estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario o quizá una pregunta al respecto, pero la mesera los interrumpió para tomar la orden del recién llegado, que únicamente pidió que le sirvieran café.

Cuando la mesera se retiró después de haber cumplido su tarea, Ciel bufó disgustado, volviendo a mirar por la ventana para evitar hablar con Sebastian. Cayeron en un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos trató de remediar: Ciel porque no tenía intención de hacerlo y Sebastian porque no quería presionarlo y estaba pensando en la mejor estrategia para hacerlo bajar la guardia. De vez en cuando, el menor daba bocados a su pastel y unos cuantos sorbos a su té. El otro joven preparó su café al gusto y lo bebía lentamente para quitarse el frío.

En una de esas, ambos estiraron la mano al mismo tiempo para alcanzar las servilletas; y, accidentalmente, se tocaron. Ciel soltó un leve jadeo de sorpresa y sus miradas se encontraron. De inmediato, Sebastian transformó su expresión de desconcierto en una sonrisa amable y dulce, provocando un denso rubor en las mejillas de Ciel.

Éste último desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje de nuevo, dejando caer su mano sobre la mesa y tratando de ignorar lo sucedido. Mas no contaba con que Sebastian aprovecharía este movimiento para colocar su mano sobre la de Ciel, tomándola con cariño.

El sonrojo del menor se incrementó, pero tuvo el valor suficiente para fulminarlo con la mirada. Sin embargo, Sebastian no se dejó intimidar y no lo soltó.

Ciel pensó que en ese caso debía ser él quien retirara la mano, pero simplemente no pudo. Deseó por un momento que la mano de Sebastian no fuera tan cálida, pero lo era. Así que volvió a retirar la mirada soltando un suspiro de derrota mientras se reprendía mentalmente por su debilidad, pero ni eso sirvió para que pudiera soltarlo.

* * *

><p>"Hey. ¿A dónde vas tan rápido?" preguntó el pelinegro tratando de mantenerle el paso a Ciel cuando salieron del restaurante. Éste no se detuvo.<p>

"A mi casa. ¿A dónde más?" espetó. "Fue un _gusto_ verte y todo, pero si piensas que eso significa que estamos juntos de nuevo, estás muy equivocado."

Sebastian frunció el ceño en lo que daba unas cuantas zancadas más para rebasar a Ciel e interponerse en su camino. Ciel lo miró con desdén, rechinando los dientes. Bien podía atravesarse la calle y continuar por la otra acera, pero su terquedad se lo impedía.

"Apártate, Sebastian."

"No."

Ciel apretó los puños, enfureciéndose aún más. Al ver que Sebastian no tenía intenciones de dejarlo en paz, explotó. Se acercó hacia él y comenzó a darle golpes en el pecho, como un niño haciendo un berrinche.

"¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacerlo todo tan difícil?!" exclamó con voz jadeante y entrecortada debido al esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo. Sebastian ni siquiera hizo ademán de detenerlo, sabiendo que lo mejor era que descargara toda su ira contenida de una buena vez e ignorando a unas cuantas personas que se paseaban por ahí y les dirigían algunos vistazos no tan discretos.

Poco a poco, los golpes fueron perdiendo intensidad y rapidez. Ciel emitió un quejido al detenerse ya sin fuerzas.

Tenía ganas de llorar de rabia, mas se contuvo. Sebastian lo rodeó protectoramente con sus brazos para consolarlo cuando supo que había terminado.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, de todas formas?" inquirió Ciel en tono dolido, apretando la camisa de Sebastian con sus puños pero sin negarse a su abrazo, cosa que lo hizo sonreír.

"¿Cuántas veces me harás repetírtelo? Volví porque es parte de mi promesa, y no pienso dejarte otra vez."

Ciel cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sonaba tan bien, tan certero cuando lo decía de esa manera… Y no es que dudara de él, porque sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad; sino que dudaba del destino que parecía siempre ir en su contra.

"¿Qué no fui lo suficientemente claro cuando te dije que estaba harto de este juego y que lo olvidaras todo?"

Sebastian soltó una pequeña risita, causando una nueva ola de rabia en Ciel. Apartó los brazos del adulto y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos con las facciones desencajadas: "¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?!"

El aludido, sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro, se acercó a Ciel y volvió a abrazarlo a pesar de que Ciel se retorciera para impedírselo.

"¡Suéltame!"

Y sin embargo, después de un tiempo de luchar en vano se rindió y se quedó quieto entre sus brazos. Entonces Sebastian dijo:

"No me estoy burlando de ti, sino de tu actitud. Es tan obvio lo que sientes, pero te empeñas en negarlo. Siempre me has dicho que soy un mentiroso y un egoísta, cuando tú eres igual o peor que yo. Has estado jugando conmigo por un buen rato al desaparecer de esa forma, sólo porque sabías que volvería a buscarte. ¿O me equivoco, Ciel? Si realmente quieres que me vaya, sólo dímelo."

Ciel se quedó perplejo, sus brazos cayendo inmóviles a sus costados. No sabía que debía o que quería responder a esa última petición, así que optó por justificar sus actos.

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Necesitaba probarte. Necesitaba saber si seguías siendo el mismo Sebastian que conocí. Tenía que saber si me seguirías sin importar qué. Tenía que saber si podía confiar en ti de nuevo."

"¿Y si hubiera muerto en el camino?" lo retó Sebastian sin una pizca de rencor, únicamente expresando una posibilidad. Ciel se encogió de hombros entre sus brazos, sabiendo que había sido una prueba cruel e incierta, y tratando de fingir que no sentía remordimiento por sus acciones. Y a pesar de ello, no podía evitar el sentimiento de alegría que comenzaba a brotar dentro de él, porque Sebastian había cumplido con sus expectativas. Pero no podía dejarse llevar, porque ese amor tan sólo los llevaría a ambos a su ruina...

Deseaba que fuera más fácil desprenderse de su abrazo, pero es que se sentía tan seguro entre sus brazos, sintiendo su calor y escuchando el latido de su corazón, el ritmo de su respiración, sentir el sutil subir y bajar de su pecho, pero no, no, ¡no! ¡Eso no estaba bien en absoluto!

Sebastian pasó una mano por su melena, haciendo que suspirara de cansancio. Tanta lucha interna lo estaba dejando exhausto.

"¿Y cómo sabes que no volverá a pasar lo mismo?" susurró con angustia, enredando sus manos de nuevo en su camisa. Sebastian lo soltó entonces y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas para quedar a menor altura que Ciel y poder examinar sus expresiones más fácilmente. No le importó la nieve.

"Porque yo no miento," juró; "y porque he aprendido que una historia jamás se repite de la misma forma dos veces. Así que, si me permites aprovechar esta oportunidad, te prometo que nunca te decepcionaré otra vez."

Ciel tuvo que detenerse a pensarlo. Sebastian tenía razón: la historia no podía repetirse igual, porque ya no había secretos, ni problemas, ni nada que ocultar. Y si bien eso no significaba que más adelante no surgieran nuevas tormentas, estaba seguro de que nada podía compararse con todo lo que ya habían superado.

Además, no por nada habían obtenido una nueva oportunidad, ¿no? No por nada, Sebastian había superado su prueba. No por nada Sebastian le había entregado todo: su compañía, su fuerza, sus deseos, su lealtad. Quizá había cometido algunos errores, mas todos habían sido para protegerlo. Y tal vez eso no significaba que estuvieran salvados, porque lo más probable es que cuando murieran todavía estarían condenados, pero… ¿Importaba? Mientras estuvieran juntos, en el cielo o el infierno, no había nada que temer.

Así que tal vez Ciel no tenía que ocultarse. No tenía que olvidarlo ni tratar de separarse de él, sino más bien ceder ante lo que sentía, porque era lo correcto.

Siguiendo esos pensamientos, se acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para contemplarlo con claridad. Sebastian le devolvió la mirada; inmóvil, tranquilo, serio. Ciel le apartó un mechón de la cara, sin importarle si había gente o no, si los miraban o no, si hacía frío o no.

"Nunca me has decepcionado" murmuró.

Y entonces, se agachó para besarlo mientras pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer a su alrededor.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>


End file.
